Butterfly Wings
by Riathene
Summary: Inu-Yasha...The well sends Inu-Yasha and Kagome to a time between their two times where they must learn what they need to know to ensure their survival in their own times. (planned as 40 chapters long) Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.
1. The Birthday Gift

The Birthday Gift 

"Come on, Inu-Yasha"

"Um…no"

"Why not? It's only a few days and you'll be of no use here."

"No"

"Inu-Yasha?"

"What are you two fighting about now?"

"Sango! Miroku! Um…Oh…It's just…Inu-Yasha refuses to go back with me."

"Hmph"

"INU-YASHA! You could use a little manners! …Sit boy!"

"iehhh" thud "…feh"

"Really?" Kagome asked as she bent down grabbing his hand. Sango and Miroku wore confused expressions. _ Good thing Shippo is not here_. Sango thought. Inu-Yasha tried to not look at Kagome, but she knelt in front of him. As soon as the "sit" wore off and she gave a quick wave goodbye to her friends, Kagome flew towards the well in hopes of reaching it before Inu-Yasha could change his mind. Then Kagome leapt into the well dragging Inu-Yasha behind like a rag doll.

Utterly confused at the bottom of the well, Inu-Yasha pulled his arm free of Kagome's death grip and stared at her with utter amazement. After all, she had dragged him from outside of Kiada's to her side of the well. He had never seen her that excited about anything before. In the second he was thinking about Kagome, She had bound out the well and started for the house in a full sprint. Inu-Yasha had no choice but to follow, cluelessly.

"MMMOOOMMM!" Kagome yelled as she slid through the dinning area into the kitchen.

"Kagome?" Her mom replied from the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, Mom" Kagome said falling into her mom's open arms.

"I couldn't ask for a better gift. How long are you staying?"

"Just a few days. Inu-Yasha is here."

Kagome's mom smiled then looked around, "Where?"

"Um" Kagome replied, "I'm not sure. INU…"

Inu-Yasha appeared in the doorway, leaving Kagome to finish his name.

"…Yasha, tomorrow is my mom's birthday." Kagome held her mom tighter as Inu-Yasha wore the same confused expression he had when they came through the well and Kagome had taken off towards the house without him, only now he was starting to look a little flustered.

Kagome went to her room to get a bath completely forgetting about him. Inu-Yasha busied himself in her room with Buyo, her cat, while she cleaned herself up since it was always the first thing she did when she got home. After Kagome bathed, she put on a formal oriental gown then went to check on Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha looked disturbed. Buyo just lay in Inu-Yasha's lap while Inu-Yasha stared out the window with his ears drooping to the sides.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked with concern. "What is it?"

Inu-Yasha's ears twitched with surprise. He looked at Kagome in the purple, blue and pink floral garment she wore. She was beautiful. Her hair was pulled up in bun with chopsticks. A few strands of hair fell to the side of her face. While she looked at him for an answer to her question she fiddled with trying to pull the last few strands up into her hair.

"Nothing…" he replied in shame. Satisfied with that response, Kagome ran down the stairs to help her mother with dinner. "Dinner's in a little while Inu-Yasha." She yelled back to him from the stairs.

The doorbell rang shortly after Kagome left her room as she was on her way down the stair. "I got it." She announced making her way to the door. The relatives had arrived. Kagome greeted them with open arms then escorted them to the dinning room where Grandpa was telling Souta a story. After a bit, Kagome's mom carried plates to the table where the women jumped up and joined in by carrying the food out to the table.

"Where's your friend, Kagome?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Um…" Kagome replied.

"I'll get him!" Souta cried dashing out of the room.

A moment later Souta came running down the stairs. "KagoMeeeeeeee, Inu-Yasha's gone!"

Kagome smiled, then reassured him. "He'll be back. Besides, it's not like Inu-Yasha to miss mealtime."

Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha was kicking himself out on their roof for not knowing that tomorrow was Kagome's mom's birthday. She had been so kind to him and the group; fixing meals whenever they would be gone awhile, packing Kagome's backpack full of their favorite snacks, and allowing Kagome to travel back and forth through the well, to fight evil demons no less. He had sworn to protect Kagome against the evil on the other side of the well, but he knew what resided there and here, now, he didn't know about this. Kagome would surely kill him for this. He needed a present for Kagome's mom or Kagome's evil might be unleashed.

Inu-Yasha's stomach growled, snapping him away from his thoughts. He placed his paw over his stomach, wondering if he should have eaten before venturing out. "No" he told himself "that would be rude." The sun was starting to set. The sky changed from blue to pink. The change in the sky made Inu-Yasha wonder if he should ask Kiada about a present, after all she had her nose in everything. Of course, she'd never been to this side of the well and she didn't know Kagome's mom. On the other hand, she was a female.

Inu-Yasha debated with himself for hours while watching the orange sunset. He didn't know what to get for her, if anything at all. _The person to ask would be Kagome, but that was out of the question_, he decided shaking his head free of the thought. Inu-Yasha finally decided that asking Kiada would be his fastest, less stressful option. With that, Inu-Yasha snuck back through the well. He couldn't help wondering if Kiada already knew, if Kagome had told her, or even if the others knew and were waiting for him to return in shame.

Worried he began creeping over to Kiada's hut when he came close to the town. He didn't want anyone to know he had returned because of guilt. No one stirred inside the hut and finding Kiada was no problem at all for him. Kiada wore a garment similar to what she always wore; she was tucked in under a light gray blanket sleeping soundly. Inu-Yasha thought for a moment that if he woke her she might give him some lame gift to get rid of him so instead of waking her he sat against the wall wondering what to do.

Fortunately for him, Kiada awoke in the middle of the night, looked at Inu-Yasha, and asked "Inu-Yasha, what's troubling you?" Inu-Yasha looked up with a startled surprise. He reached for Tetsusaiga, but it wasn't there. Standing in front of him happened to be the old woman. "Inu-Yasha, what is it?" Kiada whispered, handing him his lost sword. "Nothing" he replied as he stood up taking his sword preparing to leave. "Now Inu-Yasha…" Kiada warned. At that, Inu-Yasha froze in his tracks. He HAD come to ask her. So he let out the breath he had been holding and explained, "tomorrow, tomorrow is…is Kagome's Mom's birthday..." "I see" the old woman said preciously. "It is her birthday and you don't have anything for her." Kiada waited for Inu-Yasha to look guilty, which is exactly what he did. "Come with me." She stated as she was leaving the room. Inu-Yasha followed.

Kiada led Inu-Yasha out into the forest near the well. Inu-Yasha wondered: _What would the old bat bring me out here for? She had no reason to, unless she was thinking about pushing me into the well because I had disturbed her in the middle of the night._ Instead, Kiada led Inu-Yasha out to the old tree that he had pinned to for fifty years. "Inu-Yasha" the wise old woman spoke, "this tree is more than what you've been led to believe." Kiada ran her fingers over the bark on the trunk to the place where the arrow had pierced the tree sealing Inu-Yasha away. Inu-Yasha became nervous at this weird behavior_. Instead of pushing me back through the well maybe she would just seal me away for another fifty years or so. It would be easier than trying to kill me of course throwing me back through the well for Kagome to kill would be easier still and probably funner to watch. _ Kiada then ripped some bark off the side of the tree and a small flower from the branches. She instructed Inu-Yasha to build a fire and fetch some water; he did so without a word.

Then Kiada explained to Inu-Yasha "Fire, water, earth, wind, and love are the key components of life. Without even one of these elements, all life will die." Inu-Yasha wondered_, why had I come to her in the first place? Why didn't I ask…Kagome…right_.

Kiada closed the blooming flower. She secured it with twine she made from the tree, and placed water in the bark then put the flower in the water in bark. She sealed the bark then through it in the fire. The fire roared upward, obviously aggravated. The woman sat next to fire placing a magical ring around it. Inu-Yasha leaned back against his tree wondering when did she officially loose her mind.

By first light, the fire died out. Kiada instructed Inu-Yasha to search in the ashes. "…Reborn to you from the ashes…"was all Inu-Yasha heard or cared to hear, but he looked anyway. In the ashes was a small beaded loop with a wooden charm.

"What is it?" Inu-Yasha asked as he reached for it. Brushing it off, Inu-Yasha noticed that the beads were a golden color.

"A rosary." Kiada answered

"Whoa!" Inu-Yasha yelped immediately jumping backward away from the rosary. It fell from his hand and floated to the ground.

"It won't hurt you Inu-Yasha. It's not been designed for you." Kiada remarked.

"What?" Inu-Yasha questioned in a pant. If she wanted to give him a scare, she most certainly found an effective means.

"Something's been troubling me, Inu-Yasha. Kagome is a strong miko; is she not? She has had little training; yet, she is very powerful. With a power that strong, her mother must also possess a strong miko power in order to suppress Kagome's power all those years before you met her. Therefore, they must share the same power." Kiada picked up the rosary and stretched her empty hand out to Inu-Yasha beckoning him closer. Inu-Yasha cowered for a moment before stepping forward, meeting Kiada's hand with his own. Kiada gently placed the rosary in Inu-Yasha's hand. "Now Inu-Yasha, it is important that you place this on Kagome's mother's wrist." "Why?" Inu-Yasha questioned. "It is important because if Kagome and her mother share the same power then this will ensure that she may use the full force of her power to protect herself, but will be unable to travel through the well after Kagome…Inu-Yasha this is activated once placed on her wrist. It has no restraining words and can only be removed by the one who put it her. YOU. Don't speak a word to anyone not even Kagome." These were the last of Kiada's words before she disappeared into the woods wandering back to her hut.

"That woman is creepy." Inu-Yasha said as he stared at her tracks off into the misty woods then shook himself as if shaking the feeling away.

"Don't fail me Inu-Yasha." The old woman's voice resounded.

Inu-Yasha bound back through the well a little after dawn. The purple and red streaks through the sky warned Inu-Yasha that this day would be different. Usually when the sky is purple it warns of magic and red warns of blood. Whether Kagome's good magic and his victories were foretold for the day or not, Inu-Yasha did not take the warning lightly. Inu-Yasha searched for Kagome's mom so that he could rid himself of this new rosary, by peering in the windows he found Kagome sitting at the dinning table with her little brother.

"Inu-Yasha never came back for dinner, Kagome. Where did he go?"

"I don't know Souta, but I'm starting to worry about him." Kagome replied.

Kagome's mother entered the room with plates of food.

"He'll be back. You two stop worrying. Here. Eat."

Souta ravenously dug into his food while Kagome just stared down at the silverware. Inu-Yasha quickly shoved the rosary into his pocket and made an entrance for breakfast. "Good morning!" Inu-Yasha cried as he casually strolled down the stairs with his hands behind his head. "Good Morning" Kagome's mother cheerfully greeted him. "Where have you been?" Kagome yelled. "Morning Inu-Yasha. Wanna play?" Souta cried. "Shhhhhh" their mother warned. "Other people are trying to sleep." A silence fell across the room. Inu-Yasha took this kind silence to jump in. "Not now squirt… I've been out…and…Happy Birthday." While Kagome's mom blushed, Kagome became beet red and if her mother hadn't just yelled at them, she would have taught Inu-Yasha a little manners. _He was out. What kind of a response was that?_

Instead Kagome stood up and walked over to Inu-Yasha. She stood at his side facing the opposite direction then he was. She simply whispered in his ear, "I think you should eat. After all you must be fatigued from BEING OUT all night. 'Sit' and enjoy yourself." _Crash._ Inu-Yasha fell to floor catching the edge of the table by just a few inches sending the rest of Souta's and Kagome's breakfast flying through the air. It soared through the air over Inu-Yasha's head. The flying food landed on none other than Kagome herself. While the food landed on the top of her head, the food dripped down the front her face onto her dress. Inu-Yasha began to giggle. Balling up her fists, Kagome cut in stating "Inu-Yasha. If you think that's funny you can spend the next few days right there." Inu-Yasha stopped giggling long enough for Kagome to turn infuriated and leave the room. Once Kagome was gone, both Souta and Inu-Yasha began to laugh.

"Souta" Kagome's mother asked displeased by Inu-Yasha's manners. "Will you leave us?" Inu-Yasha noticed that Souta left as politely as possible. Souta left Inu-Yasha wondering just what he had done. "Inu-Yasha" she began softly yet coldly. "Kagome didn't sleep at all last night she hasn't eaten either. She was waiting for you to return. You disappeared without saying a word…she was really worried about you." She paused as if it pained her to continue. She took a weak breath then continued. "This morning, you entered as if you'd never left. You told Kagome that you were simply 'out'. I think you owe her an apologue. Don't you?" "Keh" Inu-Yasha replied.

Kagome's mother shook her head with shame then stood up to return to her work. "Wait." Inu-Yasha commanded. He fished his hand into his pocket pulling out the rosary. "Happy Birthday" he stated as he slid the rosary on her wrist. She stared at it for a moment, it was still covered in ash, but most of the ash was gone. The golden beads shone through what was left of the ashes. The wood that hung from the beads was a small wooden charm in the shape of the blossomed flower that Kiada had pulled from the tree. "It's beautiful," she said with a smile. When she glanced back up, he was gone.


	2. Confessions

Confessions

Kagome was sulking in her room when Inu-Yasha found her. She was cleaning anything and everything busying herself among any chore available, but it was obvious to Inu-Yasha that she HAD been crying by her blood shot eyes, change of clothes, and water streaks on her blood red face. It did not take Souta long to find Inu-Yasha either. "Inu-Yasha," He cried out, "Come play." Startled by Souta's cries, Kagome immediately became aware of her surroundings…including Inu-Yasha's presence. She froze and stared at him while pain engulfed her face. Inu-Yasha's face dropped. He was sorry for making her worry; He didn't think he'd be at Kiada's for so long, that she would notice his disappearance, or that she'd worry about him so much. Inu-Yasha felt embarrassed to apologize for his behavior in front of Souta, but he knew he could not put it off much longer because Kagome looked broken. She almost looked as if he had betrayed her and she could no longer trust him. She looked right through him then to the ground before continuing her chores. Souta and one of the relatives that was Souta's age began to pull on Inu-Yasha's robes, pulling him away from Kagome so that they could play. Inu-Yasha went with them willingly leaving Kagome behind; after all, he hadn't thought about what he'd say, only what she'd say…SIT.

Inu-Yasha spent the next hour playing with Souta and the other boy. Meanwhile Kagome went to help her mother with cooking and cleaning. The relatives had all awoken whether they meant to or not.

"Kagome" her mother started "What's bothering you?" Kagome glanced out the window looking squarely at Inu-Yasha before dropping her head in defeat. "I see," said her mother softly. "Come here," she stated with open arms. Kagome hugged her mother for support pressing her face to her mom's shoulder to absorb her tears. "Kagome" she started again. "Did Inu-Yasha know about my birthday before you both came back?" Kagome thought for a moment. She had been so excited about returning almost as excited as giving a surprise party where you can't tell anyone, but everyone already knows. Maybe she hadn't told Inu-Yasha… Kagome pulled away from her mom then looked up into her mother's eyes confused with what that might have to do with anything. "Kagome, when did Inu-Yasha leave last night?" "Shortly after we got here…why?" "Where do you think Inu-Yasha went?" Kagome thought hard. Then it hit her, _TO BUY A GIFT._

"Oh" was all Kagome was able to mutter. Her mother held Kagome tightly then released her. Kagome looked to her mother for answer. "Inu-Yasha gave me this, this morning." She said shaking the gold bracelet on her wrist. "Can I see it?" Kagome asked. "Sure" her mom replied. Kagome's mom tried a few times to remove the bracelet. She grabbed one bead in order to slide it off, but it didn't come off. She then tried to roll the bracelet over her wrist; it didn't come off that way either. She pulled fiercely on the bracelet. Then she asked Kagome to help her. Kagome touched one of the gold beads on the bracelet when a surged of magical energy repelled her hand. Kagome couldn't believe this so she tried again. This time the bracelet fought back. The magic consumed her hand burning the inside her hand. Kagome quickly withdrew her hand clutching her fist tightly. _It was magical all right_. She thought not breaking her concentration on the bracelet. "Is something wrong Kagome?" Her mother asked with concern. "No, no." She assured her mother. "It's just…I have to ask Inu-Yasha about something." Kagome gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and then was gone.

Kagome flew through the front door before making a flying leap. Inu-Yasha barely had time to turn in surprise before the flying Kagome landed squarely on him. Knocking him off balance, she succeeded in landing on top of him consequently pinning him to the ground. Her hands pushed against his shoulders and she sat on his stomach. Inu-Yasha yelled in confused anger from under Kagome. "What was that for?" However, Kagome was in no mood for his attitude. She snapped back almost in a growl. "We need to talk!" Souta immediately got the message that this would be an ugly argument so he grabbed his cousin's wrist and ducked inside the house for cover.

"Where were you last night Inu-Yasha?"

"Getting your mom a gift."

"What did you get her?"

"Why didn't you mention it was her birthday?"

"I forgot."

"A bracelet."

"From where?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because its magical, Inu-Yasha."

"Oh…is that all."

"Where Inu-Yasha?"

"Kiada"

Kagome's face dropped. _Kiada had given him that? Why?_

"Get off me!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed squirming underneath Kagome.

Obviously this had come as a shock to her, but Inu-Yasha really didn't want to be in earshot when she figured out why Kiada had ask him to put it on her. Surely she would explode and Inu-Yasha would be her target.

Kagome simply slide off of Inu-Yasha's stomach landing in the dirt. Inu-Yasha sat up in a panic, backing away. Kagome opened her injured hand and stared down at the magical burn mark with no emotion left in her face. Inu-Yasha spent a minute studying Kagome before moving to comfort her. He looked at her hand. _She's wounded_. He thought. _These are burns; they look like burns from magic. The rosary…She was asking about the rosary. It must have done this. That's why she wanted to know where it came from. _ Inu-Yasha pulled the bandana from Kagome's hair then wrapped her hand with the bandana. Kagome clinched her hand around the bandana, stood up, and proceeded to walk away without showing emotion or speaking a word.

This oddly quiet behavior worried Inu-Yasha; Kagome was always so cheerful, so carefree, and so talkative. Kagome made her way to the side of the well. Placing her hands on the ledge, she looked into the well. Inu-Yasha simply stayed by her side. "Why?" Kagome asked tripping over the question obviously hurt by the implication. While staring at her hand, tears began to silently run down her cheeks. "To …protect her" Inu-Yasha replied carefully. "Well…take it off." Kagome hastily responded glaring evilly at Inu-Yasha. "Can't." Inu-Yasha said smugly. "You know as well as I do how a rosary functions." The anger and emotion dropped out of Kagome's face again. "A rosary…" She uttered with the last of her breath. Inu-Yasha was afraid to speak for her wrath would most likely be taken out on him for placing it on her mother and not taking it off when he alone had the power to do so.

Kagome stumbled out into the yard. Inu-Yasha followed yelling at her. "Kagome. Where do you think your going? This isn't the time for this. Kagome." "…sit…" she uttered as she waked away.

Inu-Yasha grumbled as he watched Kagome walked away. _She may have convinced herself that she wanted to be alone, but she hadn't convinced me. A weak "sit" wasn't enough to deter him and if Kagome thought that then something was definitely wrong. After all, she was excited that he decided to come back with her. She worried about him when he disappeared last night. And now…well he just didn't know._ "Women," He said to himself with a huff.

Kagome walked back to the house. She walked into her mother at the door. Her mother stood with her arms crossed across her chest. "Kagome" She said. "I don't know what's wrong, but until you're back to your cheerful self I don't want you in this house. You'll upset Souta, your grandfather, and the relatives. Go… Make up with your friend… Be happy again."

Kagome walked down to a lake where she spent the day, just staring out at its serene feeling. Then walked for hours until she ended up a 'Library.' Inu-Yasha followed her inside the place as the sun sunk over the horizon. Inu-Yasha was afraid to ask Kagome what a 'Library' was, but it was full of books. Kagome wandered around these aisles of books until she picked one on old legends and myths surrounding magic. Then she after browsing through the book, she put it back. Kagome then picked up one on mythological magical items. In the book, she found rosaries. She stared at the book for a bit before putting it back on the shelf; it obviously wasn't what she was looking for.

Inu-Yasha decided to look elsewhere. He took off down another isle. Something caught his attention. He picked up a rather large book. It was old and dusty. The book obviously hadn't been touched in years; apparently, the library had forgotten its existence. Inu-Yasha knew the book was different; it felt different from the other books. Maybe it would have what she was looking for, whatever that was.

Kagome was getting frustrated. She spun in two small circles picked up the rather thick book she had just put back and threw it down the isle with a small and frustrated yell. "Kagome?" Inu-Yasha wondered what had gotten her so frustrated. _What could be that important?_ Kagome threw her head back. She grabbed her hair letting out a large, frustrated yell upon spinning around to yell at Inu-Yasha. The sight of Inu-Yasha made Kagome freeze. She forgot about all her frustrations. His black eyes were wide with shock and his mouth hung open. Black hair draped over his shoulders, in his normal hands was a large, old, and dusty book. Inu-Yasha looked utterly confused by her erratic behavior. "I found this." He said softly handing her the book carefully. Kagome had been so frustrated she forgot tonight was the night of the new moon.

She took the precious book from Inu-Yasha and they both sat down on the floor. "Where did you find this?" Kagome asked. "Over there." Inu-Yasha said pointing to the aisle label "Science Fiction." "Figures" Kagome admitted to herself. Kagome dusted off the front of the book with her uninjured hand; meanwhile, Inu-Yasha tried to apologize. "I'm sorry…" Inu-Yasha started. Kagome looked at him. _He was apologizing?_ His apologue distracted her from the book causing her to move her hand over the top of the cover. Kagome quickly looked back to the book, something she felt startled her. Etched in the cover of the book was the title, The Legend Of The Shikon Jewel.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked at each other then back to the book. _This couldn't be real_. Kagome flipped open the cover. The first page that was falling apart from age read: "**The Legend of the Shikon Jewel**" and lightly signed at the bottom of the page was "Kiada." Kagome slammed the book shut and stood up quickly. Inu-Yasha rolled up to his feet as Kagome left the isle with the book. He followed.

Kagome slammed the book down on the counter. "I wish to check this book out" Kagome told the old woman. The old woman silently searched the computer for a few minutes. She claimed she had "no record of this book" and that Kagome could have it, "if she really wanted it." Kagome thanked the woman with a nod and left holding the book.

With Inu-Yasha's confusion growing, he asked Kagome "you still have the book?" "Yes Inu-Yasha. That's a library." She looked at Inu-Yasha; she forgot he was new to this era and had never seen a library before. "You take a book and bring it back later." She explained. "You can do that?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Yes" Kagome giggled. "Let's go home," she commanded happily. With that, they started to walk since Inu-Yasha was human. Kagome tried to comfort him. "Look at the bright side. Now that your human, I don't have to worry about who sees you because you're not a demon."

"KAAAAAGOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEE!" A familiar voice yelled. Kagome turned to see her friends emerging from an ice cream parlor. Kagome stopped and smiled back. "Hello" she greeted them. "Who's he?" the shortest one asked running up to Kagome. "He's cute," another sounded off closing in. Inu-Yasha began to blush as he tried to make an excuse they'd believe; the girls didn't pay any attention to his attempts to do so. After a while, oldest one, who hadn't said much at all, noticed that Kagome's hand was bandaged; of course, she spoke up. "What happened to your hand, Kagome?" The question startled Kagome; she had forgotten all about her hand. "I cut myself," Kagome lied to them. Changing the subject so they wouldn't question how, she introduced Inu-Yasha. "This is a close friend of mine. He's from another place." Kagome said earnestly. "Is he single?" The short one asked. "No" Kagome lied again. "Now we really must be going. I'll see you all in school tomorrow. OK?" "OK" replied the oldest in the group. Kagome grabbed Inu-Yasha's arm dragging him off. Once they were out of sight Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "But you wouldn't be in school tomorrow?" "I know that." "You lied to them." "That's not the first time and I assure you it won't be last." "It's wrong to lie to your friends." "You know what your absolutely right Inu-Yasha…Let's go back there right now, tell them the truth."

"Hey wait up you guys." Kagome yelled back to her friends. _Maybe this will teach Inu-Yasha to watch what comes out of his mouth_. "My friend wanted me to tell you all something. I know it's wrong to lie to my friends so here's the truth."

"Kagome…" one started "…What are you talking about?"

"You do want me to tell you the truth, don't you?"

"Well…yes…"

"Ok…Well...Here it is."

"I don't go to school regularly anymore because I'm fighting demons that existed 5 hundred years ago. My friend here is not my friend. Actually he's a demon that was trying to steal a magical jewel from me when a 'witch' placed a controlling device around his neck so that one word out of my mouth flattens him to the ground. The only reason he's here is because he's using me to find all the shattered pieces of that same jewel so that he can steal the completed jewel to become more powerful. 'Our crime fighting team' consists of an old witch, a perverted monk whom has a genetic curse of air void in his right hand given to his grandfather by a great demon, a demon cat that can grow large enough to ride, a baby demon fox whom can change shape at will and who's father was killed by this great demon whom we are still hunting, a demon exterminator whose family and village was slaughtered by that same demon as well, in addition the demon exterminator's pet is the demon cat; and Inu-Yasha, a half human, half dog demon, whom warrants his revenge on the same great demon for betraying and killing his love fifty years ago whom was the older sister, also a witch, of the old witch helping our group, and me, an average girl whom was pulled into my family's well into another time because I'm the reincarnation of the witch that Inu-Yasha loved that was killed by the demon. …Also I can detect the Jewel of great power that I accidentally brought it back to that time and shattered it. Now the same demon of great power grows stronger with each day because he has a large portion of the jewel of great power…We've made friends along the way including a wolf prince whom expresses his undying love for me, the wolf clan, ancient demons, other witches, and innocent people, along with the concept that we all have magically inclined items that have been specially made for us. Inu-Yasha, am I leaving anything out?"

Inu-Yasha was absolutely amazed in her ability to talk without air. He could swear that she had said all that in on one breath and had the ability to say more if only she could think of something else to say. "Yes," Inu-Yasha replied smugly "Mioga."

Kagome smiled evilly. "Remember I said one word flattens him to the ground…" The girls looked at one another for answers when they decided that they had none they looked back to Kagome. Inu-Yasha was now staring at Kagome. "You wouldn't…" He said challenging her. When he thought about it, today she had been off balance, doing anything that someone challenged her with. "…No…Kagome…" he pleaded. "Inu-Yasha…Sit" With that Inu-Yasha fell to the ground. His face held a vengeful expression. _He's human. _Kagome thought to her self_. He can't do anything till he turns back into a demon and by that time this will be long forgotten_.

Her friends stood in awe. They didn't know if they should believe her or not. Before Inu-Yasha fell, they would have just shrugged it off as Kagome's whacked out sense of humor, but HE DID FALL ON COMMAND.

Kagome leaned over to Inu-Yasha's ear not yet ready to be defeated "You're lucky I didn't tell them that you're single."

Kagome then looked back to her friends. "At sun rise, Inu-Yasha and I will return to the past. If you still don't believe me, meet me at my family's well then." When Inu-Yasha picked himself up from the ground, Kagome walked away glancing over her shoulder to be sure he was following.

Once out of earshot of Kagome's friends, Inu-Yasha began to yell at Kagome for telling her friends about the futile era. No one was suppose to know she was from the future, let alone she was constantly traveling back and forth to the past. No one was suppose to know about the demons that existed, demons were stories…myths. No one was suppose to know that Kagome battled demons like Naraku, which was too dangerous to be mentioned in this time. For if they hadn't defeated Naraku, then he might be in her time just waiting for an opportunity such as this. Kagome told him, "Who's going to believe them and their wild stories about their 'sick' friend who travels to the past to fight demons that exist only in myths? Stop worrying Inu-Yasha…Nothing can go wrong."


	3. The Book

The Book

Now back in Kagome's room, the book that claimed to be written by Kiada lay in Kagome's lap. Kagome began to carefully clean the cover of the book. There was no doubt in Kagome's mind that this book's true age was close to it's stated age; however, the book was very well preserved. Inu-Yasha was searching for some plant that would preserve the pages of text if they were still intact. The book must have been in the non-fiction section for years; after all, the book had been forgotten. Of course, the story was so far-fetched that no one would believe the story no matter how well it was written.

Inu-Yasha had returned carrying a small vine that looked deadly especially in Inu-Yasha's hands. "Inu-Yasha…" Kagome started "Is that plant dangerous?" "Only if you eat it." He replied paying no attention to her concern. Inu-Yasha carefully walked across the room placing the plant in a bowl then carried that same bowl into the bathroom where he watered it. Inu-Yasha slowly returned still holding the plant. He carefully set the plant on her nightstand near the window then plopped down on the floor next to Kagome. "Welcome back" she antagonized. Inu-Yasha gave her an annoyed look.

"Well…" Inu-Yasha questioned. "Well what?" Kagome asked back. "Did you open it?" "No I was waiting for you." Inu-Yasha glared at her. If he had been in his demon form he would have had a smart remark, but right now he had none. Kagome opened the book and began to thumb through the pages reading only the major points. Inu-Yasha made Kagome read the entire section on him and Kikyo. Neither Kagome nor Inu-Yasha was convinced that Kiada was the one who had written this book; even though, it was the appropriate age. Kagome continued to thumb through the pages of the journeys. It all seemed accurate so Kagome didn't question the book. When Kagome reached the third chapter where she and Inu-Yasha finally meet, the book had a subchapter full of pictures. Actually, the pictures were diagrams showing the individual weapons, how each was used, and by whom. The information was so accurate that Kagome began to question where the rest of their friends, the friends that the book mentions. All the information she could scavenge about them was dull facts about weapons. The book showed Kagome nothing about them or their pasts. She didn't want to know the future, but she did want to know other things like who these friends were and if this book were real.

"Souta…" Kagome called from her doorway. "In a minute…" He replied. "Souta, Inu-Yasha wants to speak to you." By the time Kagome finished the sentence Souta was standing right in front of Kagome with huge curious eyes. Kagome stood a moment in shock; she had never seen Souta that excited about anything before. Kagome knelt down to Souta's height and smiled at him. Souta took a step back in fear. "Souta can you keep a secret?" "Yes. I never told anyone that you travel through the well to the past." He confidently replied wondering if this had anything to do with Inu-Yasha or if Kagome was pulling his leg. Kagome opened her door motioning for Souta to enter her room. Souta walked in. Kagome shut the door behind them once she entered. "Inu-Yasha. Come out" Souta's mouth hung open as he looked at Kagome then around her empty room. He couldn't figure out why his brave warrior ideal would be…hiding… Inu-Yasha stepped out of the shadows from near her window. Souta's mouth dropped to the floor.

"What happened to him, Kagome?" "Souta, sit down." Souta did as he was told sitting on her bed without shifting his eyes from Inu-Yasha. "Souta…Inu-Yasha is called a hanyou. He is only half demon. The other half is human. Once a month, Inu-Yasha loses his demon powers." "And that is…now?" "Yes. The one night the moon disappears from the sky each month, Inu-Yasha changes into his human form. When the sun rises, he'll be changed back into his demon form." "Why are you telling me this?" "Because, Souta, We believe you can be trusted to keep this a secret." "I understand." "Souta, I need you to do something for us." "Anything, Kagome." "I need you to make sure your cousin does not say anything about Inu-Yasha from this morning when the three of you were playing together." "Why?" "Because the grown-ups have seen Inu-Yasha as a human not a demon and if our cousin says something the grown-ups will keep me and Inu-Yasha here until tomorrow after the sun rises and then they'll know Inu-Yasha is demon and I don't even want to think about what grandpa will do to cover that up." "I understand, Kagome. Consider it taken care of." Inu-Yasha nodded at Souta just before Souta darted out of the room.

Her mom forced them come down for dinner with the family, which really wore Inu-Yasha out. First Kagome had to explain the half demon thing to her mother and grandfather. Inu-Yasha thought her friends were bad at getting hints but now he was thinking that her relatives were worse. They wanted to know all about the boy Kagome had brought home, the one that Souta looked up too so much, partly because Souta absolutely insisted on sitting near him. Kagome acted like a pro. She fibbed her entire way through dinner making up stories about how they met, what they did together, and who their friends were. Inu-Yasha was amazed at her ability to keep up with every one of her lies. He had never seen her lie like that before; she usually stumbled over one little lie. _Maybe she has gotten better by lying to her friends all the time._ Inu-Yasha wondered why she didn't tell them the truth like she'd done with her friends. Kagome figured that Inu-Yasha probably had enough of her 'truth' for one night.

Back in her room, Kagome skimmed through the thick book into the night sitting beside Inu-Yasha. The door creaked open. Inu-Yasha grabbed his sword and hid in the shadows. "Kagome" a little voice whispered. "UH…Come in." Kagome said unsure. Souta appeared behind the door. He entered stealthily, quickly shut the door and plopped down next to Kagome. "Where's Inu-Yasha?" Kagome looked in his general direction as Inu-Yasha stepped from the shadows once more. "What'cha reading?" He asked. "We found this in the library earlier today." "What is it about?" "Us." "Huh?" "The book is about the Jewel." "Does that mean you guys are in there?" "Yes, Souta it does." Inu-Yasha plopped down on the other side of Kagome. Kagome read from where she left off… When she met Inu-Yasha.

A few hours later, Kagome's mother peaked in her room. Kagome was still reading, Souta had fallen asleep on her lap, and Inu-Yasha was questioning why things happened the way they did. "…But if Naraku gained his powers from those demons and is using the jewel to enhance his power then even if we destroy the jewel, we won't destroy Naraku." "The jewel has one wish remember." "…But what would you wish for?" "Inu-Yasha, the wish of Shikon No Tama is not to be taken lightly. More experience, courage, wisdom, friendship, and love will make you a stronger demon. You are nearly unstoppable as it is. The jewel's wish should be to eliminate all demons from the world." "…But that would kill Shippo and Kirara, not to mention your DARLING Kouga." "…I know…" She said reluctantly staring at the book ignoring his condescending tone. Inu-Yasha thought before finishing her thought. "…And Sesshoumaru, whatever he's up to these days." "So…" she grinned. "So you do love your brother after all." "I do not." "I said love, not like. There's a difference." Kagome burst out in laughter. "I knew it. I knew you couldn't hate him forever." Kagome learned over placing her head on his shoulder. "Relax…no one else will know." Inu-Yasha leaned back against her bed allowing Kagome to rest against his chest. With that Kagome's mother backed out of the doorway without being noticed.

Kagome read aloud until she was tired. Then she closed the book and left it for Inu-Yasha. She thought the book mentioned something about a memorial temple being erected 'in honour of the friends that were lost in battle against evil,' but Kagome was too tired for her emotions to kick in about all their old enemies. Kagome fell asleep against his chest with her little brother in her lap. He scooted out from under her draping his robe over her. He headed for her roof. Inu-Yasha didn't sleep that night; he never did on his human night. Instead he sat on the roof staring at the book.

When the sun was rising the next morning, Kagome and Inu-Yasha jumped into the well, Inu-Yasha noted the sky was purple and red again with a hint of pink lining the clouds. The two jumped into the well right before Inu-Yasha's transformation because Kagome's friends had come to confirm Kagome' story; they left Kagome's friends staring blankly into the well. "They're gone." One replied. The others just silently stared in disbelief.


	4. Lost and Found

Lost and Found

Climbing out from the well, Kagome and Inu-Yasha found themselves inside a rather small wooden building. They didn't leave the well the day before yesterday with it inside a building. Confused, Kagome decided to look around. The building was a temple! A temple '…in tribute to what?' was the question of the day. There was a small square offering table in front of the well, stained glass windows in the ceiling, and large boxes lining the walls. Everything was covered in dust, even the windows.

Inu-Yasha was the first to speak "What the hell?!?" "I don't think this is our well." Kagome responded. Inu-Yasha decided to look outside so he started for the door. Kagome didn't notice Inu-Yasha leave. Just as well because she wanted to know more about this place. She placed the old book on the offering table then went over to one of the boxes lining the walls. Inu-Yasha ventured outside to find the trees bigger than their normal size. Kagome dragged her hand over one of the four cases. What she found shocked her.

It was a casket. The dead person was a miko; she recognized the outfit and the bow. She had an unnerving feeling about what she saw. Kagome backed away from the wall in fear. She actually walked into the similar box on the other wall. She spun around to see exactly what she had hoped not to find, a dead warrior. The thing that bothered Kagome was that the warrior wore an outfit that looked like Inu-Yasha's. Kagome then looked up to the dirty stained glass windows, a mural to the dead. She spun in a circle as she looked at them carefully to see through the dirt. Whatever she saw she didn't like; she screamed "INU-YASHA!!!!"

Inu-Yasha ran back inside the temple to find Kagome staring at the ceiling in tears. He had come ready for battle. His hand was only a few inches from Tetsusaiga. Kagome fell to her knees and just cried. Inu-Yasha looked puzzled; _there were no demons or anything that might threaten her so why was she crying? _ As Inu-Yasha placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, she jumped out of the way of his reach. She then ran into his arms and cried on his shoulder. _Whatever it was scared her quite badly_. "What is it?" Inu-Yasha asked sincerely. She looked into his eyes. "**This is our well, just not our time!**"

She had screamed quite loud for such a little thing and it didn't go unnoticed, but Inu-Yasha still didn't understand what had scared her so badly. "I know" Inu-Yasha said quickly "the trees are larger than they should be. I think we're in the future. We've got to get out of here before we're noticed by anyone." Kagome nodded then jumped into the well with him. Nothing happened. "The well doesn't work! Why doesn't the well work Inu-Yasha?" "I don't know." He replied before climbing out. Kagome picked the book up from the table hoping that it would have a reason. She began reading when two villagers busted into the temple yelling: "You shouldn't be here," "Who are you?" "Identify yourselves." Inu-Yasha stared at them with wide black eyes. It reminded him of the day he had stole the jewel from a temple and Kikyo had pinned him to a tree. Kagome slammed the book shut and spoke up. "My name is Kagome and this is Inu-Yasha." The two villages began to laugh. This laughter confused Kagome and frustrated Inu-Yasha; after all, the only one who ever laughed at Inu-Yasha was Sesshoumaru. "What's so damn funny?" Inu-Yasha demanded.

It suddenly occurred to Kagome. The stained glass windows showed their faces because…they were the dead. Her worst fear had been confirmed; the bodies were theirs. The pictures may have shown them a little older, but there was no doubt in her mind that they were the two in the pictures. This was a temple in their honor probably erected by Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. They had been thrown into the future, but why?

"Shikon thieves!" One yelled. "We are not," Inu-Yasha shouted back. "Shikon thieves?" Kagome asked stunned back to their new present time frame. At that, another thought occurred to her, if they were worried about the Shikon Jewel's safety whether it was still in pieces or not, it was in here. With their unexpected arrival, it would now need their protection. "Take it outside!" Kagome yelled before realizing that Inu-Yasha was in no condition to fight. Even though the morning had come, he hadn't changed back into his demon form. Inu-Yasha was itching for a fight and she needed a distraction; even though, the villages were multiplying. "Shit" she told herself under her breath as Inu-Yasha calmly walked out and began to fight them one by one. She knew she needed to hurry.

She dusted off the last two untouched containers of the four containers. These two were considerably smaller than the two caskets, which sparked her curiosity as to what exactly was inside these containers. She then looked inside an empty container under the offering table. She saw only a large rectangular undusted spot. The book rested atop the table and it occurred to her that the book must be the key. She dusted off the last box. It was square. _So it does hold the Shikon Jewel, but why didn't I sense it earlier?_ She ran over to her body, broke the lid to the casket, and grabbed her bow and arrows. She then ran over to Inu-Yasha's body grabbing the sword in his possession and strapping the sword, her bow and arrows to herself. She grabbed the book from the container and reached inside the Shikon container pulling the Shikon Jewel free. Now that the Shikon Jewel was free she could feel its power. The sudden power of the jewel raised thoughts in her head. _Why couldn't I feel its power before? Was it contained in a magical field? If so, who made the field and why wasn't the jewel destroyed?_ On her way out the door she turned back to grab a cloak that her body had been wearing. Wearing the cloak, she could run around without being too suspicious.

"Inu-Yasha" she called "Stop fighting"

"Give back what you have stolen, thieves!"

Inu-Yasha glanced back to see Kagome being surrounded as well. "Shit" he told himself. He didn't know what to do since he wasn't in his demon form. "Inu-Yasha!!" she screamed. They were close enough to touch her, close enough steal the items she collected. Inu-Yasha responded immediately. He bounded over rows of villagers landing near Kagome ready and willing to fight. "Back off" a mature female voice commanded. The villagers froze in their tracks. With this distraction, Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her into Kiada's village in a full sprint. Kiada's village expanded since they the time they knew and was now closer to the well so they hadn't run far before reaching the village.

While running through a back alley Inu-Yasha slide to a stop, staring into the face of a demon. The demon resembled Kouga. He was younger though, about their age, the age of a young teenager. It was a furry creature, one that would be found in the forest. Kagome swore he looked familiar, but reminded herself that this was a different time and at the moment Inu-Yasha couldn't protect her. The demon had auburn hair. He had a ponytail, a fluffy tail, and the bottoms of his forearms and legs were black almost fox-like. He wore an earthly fur suit like Kouga's wolf outfit and he seemed tame. He smiled sweetly at Kagome and Inu-Yasha quickly dove into a side alley. Inu-Yasha continued to run dragging Kagome behind him.

Through the streets they ran until late in the afternoon. Then Inu-Yasha stopped down a back street long enough to firmly tell Kagome. "Let's find a place to hide." Kagome had a few objections that Inu-Yasha quickly put to rest. Inu-Yasha found a broken down house that no one lived in anymore. It was near the road, but it had been abandon for some time. They could tell because dust lined everything. The walls were rotten and falling apart and the holes in the walls that looked out onto the road. There was nothing on the floor; the floor was plain, dirty but plain. Kagome collapsed from exhaustion in a dark corner. They had been running since sun up. Inu-Yasha fell asleep in his human form sitting near a solid wall. Things were going okay as far as he could tell. They hadn't been killed or captured. They had found a place to hide and he hadn't had to fight any demons either.

The only problem was someone followed them. Inu-Yasha awoke quickly and easily. He stood firm looking at the follower as though the follower were about to die. The follower was the same demon from the alley. Inu-Yasha drew the rusty katana and held it firmly in his right hand. Inu-Yasha was unsure of what to do so he stood firm. "Inu-Yasha?" the demon asked looking confused. "Who wants to know?" Inu-Yasha demanded loud enough to wake Kagome. The demon smiled "It's me. Shippo. I'm so glad to see you. It's been a long time. I thought you were dead." **"Shut up!" **Inu-Yasha demanded. Kagome walked into sight behind Inu-Yasha. "What's going on?" she asked in a tired trance. "Kagome?" He asked delightedly. Kagome's attention snapped to the unknown demon. "Just wait till I tell…" " Shut up, shut up now!" Inu-Yasha demanded with his rusty katana to the stranger's throat. "…Sango." The stranger finished under his breathe. He stood very still staring into Inu-Yasha's face. _This was no longer fun; it was life threatening. If he spoke something to upset Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha would surely take his life without a second thought._

Kagome walked over to the two. "What do know about us that no one else would know?" Kagome asked. "I know that the moon's change is tonight, what I don't know is why Inu-Yasha already changed; the sun has yet to set." A small growl emanated from Inu-Yasha. "Kagome… this is Kiada's village but Kiada has been gone for many years. We built the temple that you destroyed today. I am one of the protectors of this village now and…Thank you for raising me Kagome." Shippo smiled at Kagome. Kagome's mouth fell open. Her heart and mind was telling her that this was the Shippo she knew…but she needed to prove it.

Inu-Yasha and Shippo stood in a stand off. If Shippo attacked Inu-Yasha then Inu-Yasha would attack without mercy; if Shippo did nothing then Inu-Yasha might take his life for following them. "Let him go Inu-Yasha." Kagome commanded politely from behind him. Inu-Yasha was startled by her ability to trust. "What? …No" he replied sternly. She'd had a long day and just wanted to get some sleep. "Sit!" She insisted as she let an arrow fly. Inu-Yasha fell to the ground as their guest was hit. When the arrow struck Shippo, he was flung against the tattered wall. The arrow pierced his left shoulder and the wall behind him. Shippo was pinned wall as Inu-Yasha had been. This act by Kagome sent chills down Inu-Yasha's spine. Hitting the wall was inevitable given Shippo's general size and the power off Kagome's bow. As he surged backward, he looked at Kagome with shock. "Kago…me?" he asked as he passed out. Inu-Yasha knew this pain of betrayal all too well. Kagome stood firm until after Shippo passed out then her guilt overran her need for security so she ran to his body and removed the arrow. His weight, however, was too much for her to hold and Inu-Yasha laughed as she was crushed to the ground. "Inu-Yasha" she pleaded. "I would, if I could." He replied giggling from the ground right next to her.

By the time the rosary worn off, Kagome had managed to find her own way out from under the teen-age Shippo. Inu-Yasha wondered if Kikyo hadn't died after she'd shot him if she would have freed him as well. "I'm going to sleep," Kagome added. "What if he wakes up?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Don't worry, Inu-Yasha," she stated. "He'll be out for awhile…Oh" Kagome added, "I almost forgot. Look at this." Inu-Yasha followed her over to the window where a stream of moonlight lit the floor. "There were a bunch of our things from this time frame in the temple including these." Kagome spoke with an angelic voice. Inu-Yasha was confused because the first item Kagome revealed besides a miko's bow and arrows was Inu-Yasha's one and only sword. Inu-Yasha picked up the precious item turning it over in his hands. He then placed both swords together on the ground. "There's no doubt about it." he said, "There's two of them."

He looked back to Kagome. "What else was in there?" Kagome debated whether to tell him about the other items. "Kagome? Was there anything else?" Kagome suddenly realized he knew there was more, but he just didn't know what. "The book…" Kagome said for relief. Inu-Yasha knew that's not what she was hiding. "What else was in there, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked with the best calm yet serious voice he could muster. Kagome stared off into space. "This…" Kagome said reaching into her shirt pulling out something small enclosed in her fist. She opened her hand revealing the Shikon Jewel. Holding it with an open hand, allowed time for Inu-Yasha's shock to wear off. "Holy shit…" he uttered. "Put that away!" She did as he commanded and put it back.


	5. Old Friends

Old Friends

Kagome put away the jewel then went to return to her slumber. She walked past Shippo and placed her cloak over his limp body like a caring mother to a sleeping child. Kagome lie down near where Shippo had fallen and fell asleep herself. Of course, the temperature dropped that night so Kagome began to shiver in her sleep. Kagome's whimpers of being cold woke Inu-Yasha. After awaking to her cries, Inu-Yasha laid his robe over her. At that, she curled up under it and stopped shivering and whimpering. He then went back to his space near the wall falling asleep again.

Shippo was the first to awaken. He noticed that he was covered in the cloak that Kagome had been wearing. He also noticed that he was still in the dark room where she had shot him. _Kagome lay next to him like she always had. She was covered in Inu-Yasha's robe. Inu-Yasha always had cared for her. Speaking of, Inu-Yasha sat against the far wall in the shadows, asleep; yet, ready for action, cuddling his sword**sssss**… Wait a minute, why did Inu-Yasha have two swords? All he ever carried was Tetsusaiga; anything else would be dead weight._ Shippo looked outside the sun hadn't yet risen. _Maybe today he will be turned back into his demon form_ Shippo thought to himself. He knew that Inu-Yasha was worried Inu-Yasha would be stupid not to be. Shippo had known Inu-Yasha for a long time and nothing like this had ever happened before. Shippo also knew Inu-Yasha well enough to know that _Inu-Yasha never slept when he was in his human form; he would be too vulnerable to an attack, so why was he asleep now? Had been in his human form that long, long enough to be forced into slumber? What caused it? How could it reversed?_

Shippo crept over to Kagome looking for answers to his questions. He saw that Kagome carried the book that Kiada had written. _Even though Kiada never let anyone read it, she told them it contained all of their adventures and one day they would find out everything that was contained within it. Shippo had learned to trust her so he vowed to protect the book, along with Kagome and Inu-Yasha's bodies, Kiada's village, and the Shikon No Tama._ Shippo caught his own thought. _The Shikon No Tama…that's why she shot me! I wonder if Inu-Yasha knows she has it. I don't believe she wouldn't have told him. _ At that thought, Shippo raced off to find the others. _If she did have the jewel then they would all be needed to protect it._

Crash. This noise awoke Inu-Yasha from his slumber shortly before sunrise. Boxes fell in the alley next to the road. Inu-Yasha looked around. "Where did that demon go? …I'm gonna kill him." "Kiarra…" He heard. "…Where are you…"A young girl froze in her tracks staring blankly into Inu-Yasha's face. "…going…" she finished trailing off. Inu-Yasha and the young girl stared at each other, each afraid to move, but ready to fight.

The young girl had auburn hair, amber skin and green eyes. She looked human except for her ears and tail. A thick mane of hair hung down from her head framing her face and her demon ears that sprung from the sides her head like Kouga's. Her outfit was the same color as her own hair. She wore a fur shirt that only wrapped around her chest, a fur skirt around her waist out of which her tail sprung. She also wore fur leg protectors. The girl's tail was long, thin and bare with a puff of fur on the end. She wore black gloves on her hands that extended up to her forearms. Inu-Yasha was unsure of who this demon was, but this girl reminded him of Kouga. She had a small sword hung around her waist, a dagger attached to each leg and a dagger on her side opposite the sword, along with some new weapons Inu-Yasha had never seen before. What annoyed Inu-Yasha most was that he had no knowledge of this demon. She was a little younger than they were. He should have known who she was.

Kirararan up to Kagome whom had also been awoken by the noise. Kirarajumped into Kagome's lap then began nuzzling her. "Hello Kiarra" Kagome said sweetly. Stunned by the cat's affection for these strangers, the young girl asked, "Kiarra…Do you know these two?" The demon cat mewed in response then continued to nuzzle Kagome. Kagome laughed and petted Kirarahappily; after all, Kirarawas the first face that they recognized from this time. Inu-Yasha lowered his guard and stared out the holes in the walls for any more unwanted guests.

The young girl lowered her guard as well. "Any friend of Kiarra's is a friend of mine." Kagome smiled at her. "My name is Kohaku," _Amber_. "What's yours?" The name froze Inu-Yasha in his tracks. "Um…" Kagome was hesitant to reply. "I'm Kagome and this is Inu-Yasha." The girl suddenly became uncomfortable in their presence and it showed. She shifted from one foot to the other deciding what to say. "Who?" She finally asked. "Hitorashi, Kagome" Kagome replied. "Do you take me for a fool?" the girl stuttered. "Kagome and Inu-Yasha have been dead for years." Kagome looked over to Inu-Yasha for assistance; Inu-Yasha just shrugged it off and looked back out the hole.

The sky was becoming lighter; dawn would be here soon. Inu-Yasha was well aware what another day as a human would do him. Inu-Yasha could neither battle nor use Tetsusaiga, he felt defenseless. He didn't know how the other humans managed to stay alive through all their demon adventures. He was strong; of course, but in a battle…like this… he would probably lose.

Miroku appeared in front of Inu-Yasha causing Inu-Yasha to fall over backwards. As surprised as Miroku was that Inu-Yasha and Kagome were alive, he didn't show it. Miroku hadn't changed a bit. He was exactly as Kagome and Inu-Yasha had left him. "Hello my old friends." Miroku announced smugly. "You know them?" the girl asked. "Of course I do." Miroku answered. "This is Inu-Yasha, the great warrior," he announced draping his arm around Inu-Yasha who was dusting himself off "and that there is Kagome, the beautiful miko." "Miroku, are you sure? Inu-Yasha and Kagome have been dead for years." He let go of Inu-Yasha for fear of Inu-Yasha's rage playing it as if he wasn't afraid. "Kiarra…" Miroku started standing almost oblivious to his surroundings. "Is that Kagome?" Kiraramewed happily. "…And is that Inu-Yasha?" Miroku continued. Kiraramewed again; she was extremely happy. "There you have it. They are who they claim to be." Inu-Yasha was disappointed with Miroku. He thought for sure Miroku would give some sort of fail-safe test that Inu-Yasha was currently unable to achieve like drawing Tetsusaiga, but Miroku didn't. Inu-Yasha looked at Miroku for signs that he was who he claimed to be since Miroku should have aged like Shippo and the trees.

Miroku opened his robes slightly. "Miroku…" Kagome exclaimed diverting her eyes. Inu-Yasha growled. "What do you think your doing…Monk?" Before Miroku could respond a creature emerged from Miroku's robes. At first Kagome thought it was a puppy because it had a puppy like face, four fuzzy paws, a collar, and a tail, but…it also had a thin set of butterfly wings and fluffy white ears. When the creature landed in Kagome's lap, she noticed that the creature was a turquoise color and it also had antennas hidden by its fuzzy ears. The creature's wings were lined with jewels just like it's collar. It reminded her of a mini dog demon like Inu-Yasha, but with manners of course. Confusion captured her as to how she knew it, but it was too cute for her to care so she just cuddled and nuzzled it.

Kirarabecame jealous and went over to Inu-Yasha, her old sparing partner. Inu-Yasha sat down on the floor near the wall where he'd been sleeping and Kiraraclimbed into his lap. "How did you find us?" Inu-Yasha asked Miroku. Miroku sat across from Inu-Yasha. "You weren't hard to track down. When I heard the temple was destroyed by two unruly teens, a boy with long black hair and a girl dressed in odd clothing, I came to the village and ran into Shippo. He's really changed. Speaking of… Kagome, Shippo said you…you shot him?" "I did." She replied almost happily. Miroku laughed, "Serves him right." Inu-Yasha gave Miroku an interesting look. "Inu-Yasha, Shippo ended up a lot like you. Stubborn, hard-headed, way too confident for his own good, and sometimes very rude." A smirk crept across Inu-Yasha's face.

A pretty middle age woman burst though the door. She had black hair and wore a tattered dress with a floral print. She had a few scares, but all in all was in good shape.

"Great, Miroku, Does everyone know we're here?" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.

"Not much ever happens around here anymore, Inu-Yasha." Miroku admitted.

"So it is true." The woman said confidently. "He'll be ever so pleased to hear about this." "Who?" Inu-Yasha demanded standing ready to draw the rusty katana.

"Sesshoumaru" She replied then ducked out the door. She jumped upon the back of Ah and Un and rode away on this dragon type creature with two heads. Inu-Yasha looked up at the sky; he knew she would tell Sesshoumaru for that dragon thing belonged to him and for her to be riding it around meant that she was working for him. The sun had yet to rise. "If the sun doesn't rise soon…" Inu-Yasha spoke softly enough for only them to hear, "we won't have a prayer."

Some time passed and the sun stared to rise. Inu-Yasha wanted to leap out into the light just to see if he'd change back today, but he didn't. The wind picked up and Inu-Yasha stood frozen at the doorway. Sesshoumaru had come. Sesshoumaru spoke "The one who calls himself Inu-Yasha, come, fight me." Inu-Yasha wasn't one to turn down a battle with his brother; yet, he was in no condition to fight him. "Alright" he confidently yelled back to Sesshoumaru. "NO!" Kagome yelled at him, but before Kagome had time to reply Inu-Yasha had both rusty katanas out ready for battle.

The sun hit Inu-Yasha while he was standing in the doorway facing his brother. Inu-Yasha closed his black eyes. He glowed, his hair turned from back to white, his claws clutched the katanas tightly, the Tetsusaigas changed into their magical form that was so famously known. Then as the glowing around Inu-Yasha faded he opened his amber eyes and smiled at his brother revealing his long whites fangs.

Sesshoumaru was ready for battle as he always was; although, this battle felt different, like he could be defeated. Sesshoumaru antagonized Inu-Yasha into this fight; there was no way either one was backing down. Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly convinced that this character was Inu-Yasha; however, he did look like Inu-Yasha and he was purely run by his ego and his stupidity. One thing puzzled Sesshoumaru…why Inu-Yasha had two swords. They both looked like Tetsusaiga.

Inu-Yasha walked out into the street still smiling at Sesshoumaru, challenging Sesshoumaru to make the first move. Sesshoumaru flew at Inu-Yasha, but Inu-Yasha dodged every attack. Sesshoumaru had gotten faster. It was good that Inu-Yasha knew his brother so well. With every attack Sesshoumaru made Inu-Yasha swiped at Sesshoumaru with one of the Tetsusaigas. Nearly noon and the old town virtually destroyed, Sesshoumaru was forced to draw his demon sword to protect himself. Inu-Yasha had quickly gained the upper hand leaving Sesshoumaru on the defense. Both battled hard. Even though Inu-Yasha was more inexperienced, Sesshoumaru had a hard time holding his ground against Inu-Yasha's attacks. The two were evenly matched.

Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru battled in the streets until night fell when Inu-Yasha accidentally walked into Sesshoumaru's hand. Sesshoumaru knew Inu-Yasha would walk into a trap if it meant getting closer to him. Sesshoumaru had lowered his sword and glanced away, distracted. Inu-Yasha moved in for an advantage; however, Sesshoumaru was ready and used his poisoned hand to stop Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha ran straight through it. He froze in pain. _Damn it, this was a trap._ Inu-Yasha thought. Sesshoumaru pulled his hand free leaving Inu-Yasha standing in pain. Of course, Inu-Yasha's injures forced him to fall to his knees clutching the wound.

When Inu-Yasha fell to the ground, Kagome let an arrow fly. The arrow broke Sesshoumaru's armor. "I suggest you leave." Kagome said forcefully. "Stupid girl" Sesshoumaru replied. In retaliation for interfering and breaking his armor, he launched a blast from his evil sword at Kagome. Kagome shot another arrow through this blast, which purified the energy killing the attack. Disgruntled, Sesshoumaru attacked her again. This time he was successful. She flew backward with pebbles that use to be the area in which she was standing.

At this attack, Inu-Yasha's instinct to kill Sesshoumaru was thrown into overdrive. "You are a fair opponent." Sesshoumaru mocked Inu-Yasha. "I could almost believe you were my brother." "You hurt Kagome!" Inu-Yasha said infuriated. As Sesshoumaru let loose another attack, Inu-Yasha swung both swords with all the strength he had left. The two attacks collided with such intensity that an explosion threw the two apart. Inu-Yasha fell limply to the ground as Sesshoumaru was thrown back badly injured. Sesshoumaru may have been tough but the blast absorbed his energy. Sesshoumaru collapsed to one knee just as Inu-Yasha had done before holding his sword ready for a counter attack from this powerful demon, the demon that called himself Inu-Yasha. Sesshoumaru realized that if his energy had been drained then his opponent's energy must have been absorbed as well so neither would be in any shape to continue. Sesshoumaru decided that _a retreat was appropriate, after all whomever he was fighting was seriously injured as well. If they both kept fighting like this they would both surely die. Why would I want to die today when I could have an easy victory tomorrow? _With that thought, Sesshoumaru was gone.

Miroku had disappeared when the fight began, 'to protect the village girls.' The young girl, the puppy creature, and Kirarahad taken off to find Shippo and Sango. Therefore, Inu-Yasha and Kagome had been alone for this battle. Now the two were unconscious, in the streets, and had no one around to vouch for their identities.


	6. The Missing

The Missing

Kagome was the first to awaken. Townsmen were standing over her talking about what to do with her.

"Maybe we should throw her in the river" one said.

"Maybe we should cut off her head," spoke another.

"No" a third cried out "too messy"

"I've got it" yelled yet another "let's torture her with magic, then the demon will tell us why she's here." Kagome's head hurt too much for this nonsense; however, the others started to agree. Then one of the older men asked, "What do we do with the other demon?" The mastermind replied, "Kill him…before he wakes up."

Two men grabbed Kagome's arms dragging her away. _Wake up Inu-Yasha_. Kagome thought. _Wake up_. Kagome was able to lift her line of sight enough to see two strong men dragging Inu-Yasha off in another direction. "INU-YASHAAAAAAAAAA…" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Inu-Yasha made no movement. Kagome dropped her head and started to cry. "Inu-Yasha; Inu-Yasha, I'm so sorry." One of the men punched Kagome in the stomach to shut her up. With all the strength she had left, Kagome wasn't strong enough to withstand the punch.

Kagome awoke strapped down to a table. There were scrolls everywhere; she guessed they were supposed to suck out her demon strength or something. In addition to being thrown into this strange time where she didn't understand these people, she now could not see straight thanks to Sesshoumaru, she had been separated from Inu-Yasha thanks to herself, and she had a few broken ribs compliments of these guys. She had to get out before they came back.

"Ah, I see you're awake." The mastermind said.

Kagome gently eased her arms and legs from the straps. She was preparing to run. The man jumped on top of her. He kissed her neck. She tried to drop the hint that she wasn't interested, but he didn't get the message. He reached his hands back pushing himself backwards sitting on her stomach. She brought her leg up, hoping to be able to run. The man fell off of her onto the floor. Now was her chance.

Kagome ran out the entrance. She knew Inu-Yasha would be out searching for her if he had escaped. "Inu-Yasha!" she yelled. "Where are you?" The other man that had dragged her off tackled her pinning her to the ground. "Where do you think you're going?" The man asked in a tone of voice that meant he already knew the answer. "Let me go" she demanded in her best voice. He had no intention of letting her go so he simply smiled picking her up from the ground. Her head told her to flee so she twisted her body in all directions until he lost his grip. She broke free. She ran as fast and as hard as she could until she reached the village when her body could take no more. She stopped running nearly collapsing in the town square. This was the place where she had originally met Kiada. This place had always been safe. The men that had been chasing her, yelled "stop that demon!" The village people gathered around her blocking all her exits. Kagome began to cry. Her body ached and there was no comfort left here. There were no friends in sight as the villagers closed in. She looked to the sky and asked quietly through her tears, "Where are you, my Inu-Yasha?"

As it turns out, Inu-Yasha dropped down into the center of the group. He grabbed Kagome and pulled her behind him. He growled, pulled out one of his swords and powered it up. He only wanted to scare them, but he would fight them if need be. "WAIT!" commanded an elderly yet feminine voice. Kagome could barely stand from running all that way. She swore she wasn't hallucinating. That voice sounded like Kiada's, but if this were the future Kiada should be dead by now. "Back off" She spoke again. "No…" Kagome told herself that wasn't Kiada's voice. She knew now that it wasn't. "Ma'am" one of the villagers spoke softly. "Let us deal with these demons." "I said BACK OFF or I'll slay you like a pathetic demon." "Sango?" Kagome spoke questionably to herself aloud with what little breath she had left.

At the elder's comment, the villagers began to back away. Kagome tried to inhale air, but the shock forced Kagome to fail at this simple task. Her sudden coughing fit and difficult attempts to grasp air attracted Inu-Yasha's attention. As he looked over his shoulder, Kagome fell limp. He spun in time to catch her in his strong arms. "Kagome?" He asked quietly while shaking her gently. She didn't respond. _Her ribs are broken,_ he thought to himself. He growled louder; _who caused this?_ Panic and pain pulsed across Inu-Yasha's pale face. This was not the same town he had come to trust. Kiada was long gone and frankly so was everyone else he had come to trust. Inu-Yasha bound into the air. There was nowhere he could think to go. They had everything with him; Kagome had been carrying the book in a bag that hung to her side, the jewel was hidden in her possession, her arrows were strapped to her back, her bow was slung over her shoulder, and Inu-Yasha's second sword was in Inu-Yasha's possession next to the first one. Inu-Yasha landed atop the roof of Kiada's old hut. He closed his eyes saying his goodbyes to the woman that had chanced everything to help the demon both she and her sister believed in.

Villagers crowded around the hut screaming curses for Inu-Yasha to hear. "Kirara!" The voice yelled. Startled by that voice, Inu-Yasha stared out into the crowd. That voice was the same voice that had startled Kagome in the village square. That voice was the same voice that Kagome had identified as someone she knew or thought she did. The enlarged Kirara landed on the rooftop near where Inu-Yasha was holding Kagome. Inu-Yasha may have been weakened from the previous fight with Sesshoumaru, but he was not one to go quietly. Inu-Yasha barred his fangs at Kirara and growled serving as a warning message. Kirara knew Inu-Yasha was afraid for Kagome and himself so Kirara heeded the message and landed on the ground in front of the hut. Inu-Yasha followed foolish enough to trust that Kirara was as he'd always known the demon cat to be. The villagers backed away slowly revealing an elderly woman. The woman was not as old as the Kiada they remembered. Black hair draped over her sturdy shoulders as the woman walked up to Inu-Yasha unafraid of his threatening growls. "Inu-Yasha?" She asked excitedly. "Is that really you?" Inu-Yasha felt cornered so he growled louder. "Who wants to know?" "It's me. Don't you remember? It's me…SANGO…"

Inu-Yasha could not believe that this elderly woman could be Sango. Sango was a warrior like him; she would have died in battle. "Prove it." He said without haste. Just as Inu-Yasha finished his sentence, Sango's boomerang flew out of nowhere. Inu-Yasha let go of Kagome literally dropping her. He pushed off the ground taking to the air for the battle. Except when he pushed free of the ground, he was caught in the stomach by her boomerang. Sango was faster than he remembered her being. Inu-Yasha was badly hurt as he crashed through Kiada's old hut. _This old woman had to be Sango. _He thought_. Sango was the only one who could handle that thing and one the few that could keep up with him._ Inu-Yasha slowly made his way back over to Kagome. He crawled on top of her to protect her growling at them while they were closing in on her. While growling at the villagers, he passed out from his injuries.

"Get them to my hut!" Sango ordered the men once Inu-Yasha passed out "and find me Miroku." "Kirara," Sango added, "take a message to the others. Kagome and Inu-Yasha have returned."


	7. Injuries

Injuries When Inu-Yasha awoke, his hands were tied. They were bound behind his back so he couldn't gnaw through the robes. The place was dark. The floor and walls were made of wood. This place was a simple room. There were no side rooms only an elevated ledge to which was covered in hay. Kagome was asleep on this soft straw bed next to him. Her ribs were bound and she was covered in a blanket. Inu-Yasha fought with the ropes for a while before deciding he didn't have the strength to break free. Inu-Yasha knew there was a wall next to him and he had to get out since their possessions were nowhere to be found. _If I can't find the Shikon Jewel then it is up for the taking. _This thought worried Inu-Yasha more than Kagome's injuries. Inu-Yasha began to kick the wall in rage. The wall however showed no signs of weakness where Inu-Yasha kicked it. "Let me out." He demanded. Inu-Yasha kicked the wall for hours but had no effect. "Let...me…out" He cried over and over again. 

"Inu-Yasha…be still…your wounds have yet to heal." Inu-Yasha froze. He thought he heard Kagome. She shouldn't have been awake. With wounds like hers, he'd take days to heal so she'd take days to just awaken from them.

Inu-Yasha looked over his shoulder. Kagome was kneeling behind him. She extended her hand out to his shoulder. "Rest" she said innocently. "Kagome…?" Inu-Yasha tried to question how she could belittle such large injuries. "Your…awake…" he uttered. "Rest Inu-Yasha; recover your strength. Besides we're not going anywhere." She lifted her hand to the wall Inu-Yasha had been trying to destroy. A violet and lavender streaked circular pattern of light began to emanate from under the palm of her hand spreading across the wall in an expanding circle. Inu-Yasha looked puzzled. "A magical barrier" Kagome answered his look. "No one in…no one out."

"Untie me." He ordered Kagome, "Quick, before someone comes back." Inu-Yasha heard the door open before Kagome had the chance to untie him. So Inu-Yasha leapt for the door hoping to make it out the opening. Unfortunately Miroku tackled him, pinning Inu-Yasha down to the floor of the hut. The old town's woman replied, "That's a shame, Inu-Yasha…and you were being so quiet too." Inu-Yasha growled at this comment. The woman just shut the door. "Let him up Miroku." She commanded. Miroku let Inu-Yasha up as commanded.

Inu-Yasha caused a lot of trouble trying to keep their attention from shifting to Kagome whom was in the shadows. "Where are our things?" Inu-Yasha asked quite rudely. "Here" the woman replied tossing their things to the floor wrapped in Kagome's cloak from the temple. Inu-Yasha used his claws to break free of the ropes binding him. He quickly sifted threw the items. _A cloak, the book, Kagome's bow and arrows, His two swords …where was the jewel? Shit!_ He leapt from his crouching position on the floor.

Inu-Yasha tackled the older version of Sango within a second. Kagome screamed then covered her mouth. When Inu-Yasha's weight forced Sango to fall, Sango attempted to curl up in a ball. If she hadn't, she surely would have hit her head on the elevated section where Kagome had been laid to heal. "Where is it?" he demanded with his claws threatening her throat one by one. Sango kept a serious face; she had no intention of giving him any information from this position. Quite concerned for Sango's safety, Miroku asked, "Where is what Inu-Yasha?" "Where is it? WHERE IS THE SHIKON NO TAMA?" Inu-Yasha yelled furiously at the two. Miroku looked quite surprised before responding. "It's been missing since the two of you destroyed the temple."

"Inu-Yasha" Kagome pleaded. Inu-Yasha stood up not wanting to upset Kagome farther. He realized that she should never have had to see that. Inu-Yasha made his way over to Kagome, slowly. Miroku looked at the two of them as they stood together. Inu-Yasha stood in front of Kagome blocking her view of Sango. He closed his eyes and lowered his head to her forehead, which was slightly pointed down. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into the safety of his embrace. Kagome held her hands clasped together over her heart, where she was when she persuaded him to leave Sango. She closed her eyes and leaned into him allowing his white mane to encompass them. _She has found a way to tame the demon, _Miroku thought,_ Love_.

Miroku helped Sango back to her feet. Then he stood looking from them to Sango. If he had given Sango a chance, he might have been truly happy. They might have lived out their years together away from hunting demons, then again that had always been Sango's drive: Demon Exterminating.

There was a low rumble in Inu-Yasha's chest, one of distasteful defeat. Kagome pushed back out of Inu-Yasha's embrace. She took a step back from Inu-Yasha grasping his hand openly in hers. She looked deep into his eyes placing his hand to her chest just beneath her throat. He could feel her heartbeat; it was faster than normal. She slid his hand down her chest a few inches. _What is she doing_? Inu-Yasha thought giving Kagome an uninterested look. In ignoring her, he missed the message. Kagome squeezed his hand hard with a huff. Disgruntled, she forcefully moved his hand upward over the same spot again. The confused look he gave Kagome was short lived. Inu-Yasha felt something in her chest, something small and round. _It couldn't be_. He told himself. He could feel it. It was something small and round, but he couldn't grasp a hold of it. Almost as if it was hung around her neck, but there was nothing there. Inu-Yasha looked to her for answers. She smiled sweetly. _That's it. That's why she was able to heal so fast, _he thought to himself. _She has the Shikon Jewel. She's drawing energy from it, but what if it's taken from her?_ Fear crossed his mind; he couldn't bare the thought of her dying. He removed his hand quickly, staring at the ground. He was now tormented by his own thoughts. _She may be fine for now, but… _

Miroku was grinning from ear to ear while Sango's mouth hung open in surprise. They had forgotten Kagome and Inu-Yasha's lovehate relationship. Kagome blushed. She hadn't intended for them to catch that moment. Inu-Yasha looked at them both dryly. "What the hell are you looking at, Miroku?" Inu-Yasha questioned staring at him. Miroku's smile only became bigger. "Pervert!" Kagome yelled as Sango instinctively reached over clunking him on the head. Miroku collapsed to the floor clutching his head. Inu-Yasha stood shocked; _Sango never meant to hurt Miroku before this, only to knock some sense into him. Maybe she came to her senses and gave up on that perverted monk. _Kagome nodded at Sango with a smile. Then she raced over to give her old friend a hug. Inu-Yasha smiled showing his fangs quite satisfied with Sango's action, "That's what you get, you perverted monk." He stated degradingly.

Kagome asked Sango to "let Inu-Yasha out." Kagome would stay, but Sango couldn't keep Inu-Yasha "bound up in here forever." Sango knew Kagome was right so she opened the door. Inu-Yasha flew out the door and within seconds was gone from sight. "He'll come back." Kagome told her reassuringly. "He'll come back when he's ready. He always does."


	8. The Backstory

The Back Story 

Kagome and Sango sat talking about everything while Miroku was afraid to speak for fear of another hit to the head. "How is everyone?"

"They're fine. My brother Kohaku is dead. He died in the battle with Naraku. Fortunately, I was blessed with a daughter whom I named after him. She and Shippo are dating. Shippo also cares for a baby demon cat whose pride was killed in our last major battle. I sent Kirara away to live with Kohaku, but that wasn't as far as I thought it to be. Kouga, the wolf king, has a wife and pups. I continue to age but Miroku does not. Every now and then we fight demons, but not like when you two were here. Kiada is gone for this place. You and Inu-Yasha died in battle leaving a small puppy like creature here with Miroku."

"Why does Miroku not age?"

"Miroku does not age because Miroku was working on a potion to stop the expansion of his air void when we destroyed Naraku; however, Naraku left the air void in his death so Miroku tried the potion. As it turns out, Miroku has frozen himself in time so he cannot age."

"I think I've seen Kohaku…isn't she a demon?"

"Actually, she's a hanyou like Inu-Yasha."

"A demon exterminator has a hanyou child?" Kagome mocked Sango's life.

When Inu-Yasha returned to check on Kagome, she was sitting on the floor in the small hut with the old slayer; the un-aged monk; the demon called…Kohaku; Kirara; the teen-age Shippo; a baby demon cat-tiger thing that looked as if Shippo was parenting; the adult Kouga; a female wolf that was attached to Kouga's arm presumably Kouga's new girl; and the wolf prince's pack's three royal family protectors, but all Inu-Yasha took notice of was how happy Kagome looked. Her eyes were lit up for the first time since they returned to this time. _She has never seemed quite that happy with me_. He thought disappointedly to himself causing his ears to droop to the sides.

A strong wind blew though the woods. Inu-Yasha snapped back to reality drawing one of the Tetsusaigas ready for battle. From the woods emerged a figure walking with a stick… an old woman. She hunched over as she walked presumably from old age. The woman stopped a few yards from him. She was exactly who he didn't expect. She smiled at Inu-Yasha as she approached him. Inu-Yasha slowly lowered his sword. He thought she was dead; everyone had told him she was long gone. With all their changes in age, he believed it. "You're still alive?" He antagonized her age putting away his sword. Actually he was quite glad that she was alive because she always had a solution no matter the problem. Maybe she would know how he could get back to his own time. She simply nodded pleasantly to him.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome's reappearance had shocked everyone so he didn't expect Kiada's reaction to be much different; however, he could not tell. The puppy creature that Kagome fell in love with, the one that he met when they reunited with Kirara for the first time in this world, circled Kiada's shoulder. The creature had brought the old woman to Inu-Yasha. He was thankful it had for he may never have found her otherwise. All the passion was drained from her face. He turned away from her, facing the hut. He knew if she'd come here, she'd come to see him and Kagome.

Inu-Yasha approached the hut quickly and entered slowly. "Inu-Yasha" Kagome smiled at him. Inu-Yasha turned uneasy back to the door, concentrating on the entrance. "It won't bite you." Kouga joked. "Relax." Miroku joined in. Inu-Yasha shot Miroku a deadly look then looked back to the door. Kagome stood up…_Something's wrong_. "What is it Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked calmly, quite concerned for Inu-Yasha's uneasy nature. Everyone began to feel uncomfortable with Kagome's concern. Inu-Yasha took a step toward the door. _She should be here by now._ He thought.

With Inu-Yasha's step, the puppy flew speedily through the door and over to Kagome. Inu-Yasha leaned out of the way of the small thing. Everyone laughed. Kagome's carefree attitude lasted only a few seconds; she figured out the puppy was not what Inu-Yasha was concerned with. Kagome walked over to Inu-Yasha grabbing his arm for support as she stared into the same abyss as he did. Wind pushed through the entrance. The others quieted down at Kagome's fear, but something was wrong: _Kagome WAS use to fighting demons, why was this any different?_

Through the entrance appeared a hand. The hand reached in for Inu-Yasha's hand for support, Kiada walked entered the hut. Kagome looked pleased that her friend was still alive. The others gasped from shock. Kiada nodded at Kagome then turned to leave. Inu-Yasha motioned for Kagome to follow Kiada. Then the three left the wide-eyed hut.

Kiada spoke. Her voice sounded almost as if she had two voices that were trying to synchronize. "I know you've both come from the future trying to get to the past. You both must complete your tasks here before you can return to your own times. You have all your old friends and some new ones. They will help you. Use them wisely." "What tasks?" Kagome asked Kiada. Kiada smiled and looked to the book in Kagome's bag. Kagome pulled out the book and Inu-Yasha hovered over her. "What tasks?" Inu-Yasha repeated Kagome's question. He received no answer. He glanced up, "Kiada?" he questioned. "She's…gone…" Kagome said in disbelief.

"Arf" A bark resonated from somewhere near Kagome's shoulder. "Right" Kagome said. "Come on Inu-Yasha. Let's go read some more. You can ask our friends about our new enemy." The puppy circled Kagome. Kagome turned to the creature lifting her hand to show her good intentions before traveling back to the hut with Inu-Yasha close behind.

Both of them received strange looks from the others when they returned. "Where's Kiada?" Shippo asked carefully with the stripped kitten in his lap and Kohaku leaned on his shoulder with Kirara in her lap. "…Gone" Kagome answered him unsure of herself. Kagome plopped down on the floor with the book. She had already read most of it. She knew that the book held the adventures she already knew about. Kagome had a feeling that Kiada had placed a safeguard on the book so that her and Inu-Yasha wouldn't find out too much too soon. Kagome opened the book skimming through it. For some reason there was no record of their time traveling. Kagome shut the book; it told her nothing she didn't already know. The answers she was looking for weren't in this magical book. Inu-Yasha sat against the wall near Kagome and the group but not quite a part of it. However, they were use to this behavior from Inu-Yasha so they gathered around him.

Inu-Yasha knew this might be his only chance to acquire the answers he needed so he questioned them. "Alright…" he started "let's start with you each of you are and why you are important to this group." The others sat in disbelief. _This couldn't be the same Inu-Yasha that they knew_. Sango was the first to speak. "I am Sango. This is Kohaku. Kohaku is a hanyou like you, Inu-Yasha. She is my daughter and you know Kirara." Shippo jumped in. "Inu-Yasha and I always did butt heads over what to do," He told amusingly to Kohaku. "This baby tiger demon is Tora; we rescued her not too long before you both died in battle…" Kouga was next to jump into the conversation. "When you died, I had no choice but to choose a mate that would always be with the pack." He nuzzled his wife staring at Kagome, his lost love. He longed to be with her, but he knew _she would be leaving soon with him, stupid mutt_. The heartache was obviously painful for Kouga so he made the excuse that the wolves needed to get back their pack. With that, Kouga briefly flirted with Kagome as Miroku does with any female then disappeared out the door and the wolves were gone.

While Kirara moved to cuddle with Kagome, the puppy creature crawled into Inu-Yasha's lap. "Where did…the puppy…come from?" Kagome questioned hesitantly. Sango and Miroku looked at each other then to the ground. It saddened Sango not to have that answer. "We don't know Kagome. You just showed up with him one day." "Does he have a name?" "You named him…Kougyoku Koinu…I think. We call him Koinu" "What can he do?" Inu-Yasha chimed in. "He has the same Shikon detection abilities as Kagome, he can grow and fight like Kirara, and he can heal the injured." Inu-Yasha looked down at the creature in his lap absolutely amazed at its abilities. Kagome smiled slightly. "Tell me about, how we were killed." Inu-Yasha requested. They may have been about to discuss how they died but Inu-Yasha seemed to be the most caring toward the pup she had ever seen him act, besides with her. Inu-Yasha leaned back against the wall as if Koinu wasn't there. He didn't mind the creature in his lap. In fact every now and then Inu-Yasha reached his hand down petting the creature.

Sango started to explain. "Our last great threat, **Shugyoku**, challenged us too fight. We had already defeated every large demon in existence except this one so we went to fight it. You and Kagome fought hard. You both fought to protect each other. Kiada fought to protect the group, Shippo and Kohaku fought to protect Tora and Miroku and I fought to protect each other. The wolf pack and other demons that you guys became friends with fought as well. Koinu helped Kagome and Kirara helped Miroku and I. This single battle lasted for days. The downfall hit. Miroku's air void was expanding at an alarming rate, I could not pick up my boomerang anymore, Kirara was seriously injured, Shippo and Kohaku retreated to a safer position to protect the child, The wolf pack retreated due too their number of causalities, and other demons pulled out due to the treat on their lives. Kiada wore out all her magic and vanished, but you…Inu-Yasha, and Kagome still attacked in full force. We made selfish decisions. You two fought with all the strength you had left and in destroying our enemy you destroyed yourselves. After the battle, we retreated to lick our wounds. Since then there have been demons, but none very strong. We erected a temple over the well in your honor and safeguarded all your possessions from any possible attack. However, we did not expect your arrival through the well. Now…I understand that the Shikon Jewel is missing. We must retrieve that at all costs." "Is Naraku dead?" Kagome asked. Her question attracted Inu-Yasha's attention. "Yes he has been for a long time. Why?" Sango replied. Then how is the sir void still intact?" Inu-Yasha questioned. Miroku answered. "Even though Naraku is dead, I still carry the curse, but at least it won't pass it on to the generations that follow." "If Kiada is dead then where did this book come from?" Kagome asked with Shippo responding. "Kiada had been working on it before the attack, I think she used her magical powers to ensure the book finished writing itself." Kagome had run out of things she wanted to ask. Inu-Yasha fortunately had a few questions. "If our greatest enemy was defeated, then why were we sent to this point in time instead of to that battle?" Inu-Yasha's question made them think; he had posed an interesting thought.


	9. The New Enemy

The New Enemy 

Kohaku growled loudly changing into a small amber colored gryphon. With one leap Kohaku was out the door and Shippo was hot on her heels with Tora in his arms. Inu-Yasha was the next out the door followed by Kirara, Miroku, Kagome, Koinu and Sango.

Kohaku grew a bit larger while waiting for the battle to come to her. She expanded her bird-like wings to take to the air if need be. Shippo transformed into a large snarling fox that was twice as big as Kohaku's gryphon form; he looked vicious. Kagome couldn't believe that this Shippo was the same sweet little Shippo from her time. Little Tora morphed into a large white tiger with cute white feet. Her strips glowed as she snarled. She was actually quite small compared to her protectors, Shippo and Kohaku. The only thing that remained of her innocent self was the chain of her necklace and it's small heart charm. Kirara changed next into her demon cat form. Kirara was about twice the size of Tora. Sango leapt onto Kirara's back as she had always done in her youth somehow equip with her boomerang. Inu-Yasha was always impressed with her warrior skills; she is a formidable opponent for any demon… him, Sesshoumaru, or even Naraku. Miroku stood by himself ready to unleash the rosary beads that bound his air void closed. Koinu grew to the size of Kirara and knelt down so Kagome could climb on. "Like riding Kirara…" Kagome told herself aloud climbing on. Inu-Yasha drew both Tetsusaigas while Kagome readied her bow and arrows.

The wind shifted in direction. Everyone stood perfectly still. "It's coming" Sango said instructing "Kirara" to get "up" off the ground. Koinu followed Kirara's lead into the air. "What is it?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango didn't reply.

A black cloud filled the air. It had a horrible odor so strong in fact that Inu-Yasha fell to one knee and covered his nose with his robe. Shippo, Kohaku, Tora, Kirara, and Koinu scattered in all directions hoping to escape its effects. Miroku moved next to Inu-Yasha holding his robes over his nose as well. Miroku opened the air void. He couldn't see anymore but knew the others were out of reach of the air void's pull for now.

Sinister laughter arose through the town. "Where's it coming from?" Kagome asked just to see Tora jump out of the smoke snarling. She was badly hurt and under attack. "Koinu…" Kagome instructed but before she could finish Koinu dove down to help Tora. With one hit, Tora changed back into her kitten form and fell back into the smoke. Koinu circled under Tora while Kagome caught Tora in her arms. _Tora will be all right_, Kagome thought to herself, _but she won't be battling anymore today_. Kagome quickly readied and released an arrow from her bow before Koinu soared out of the smoke. Kagome was relieved. _The smoke was thick and inside the haze was hard to breathe almost like Naraku's fog. Naraku had faked his death before… What if he was still alive? What if he survived? What if they had failed the first time?_ "SHIT" Kagome yelled spontaneously. Everyone was attracted to Kagome's unusual cursing. "Take me back in, Koinu" Kagome asked politely. Koinu dove back in without question. Flying low to the ground, Kagome spotted Inu-Yasha and Miroku both were unconscious. Thankfully, Miroku had sealed the air void before passing out. They had to have known it was coming. They probably couldn't last in this smoke. "KAGOME" Sango yelled out from somewhere above them. Kagome knew she couldn't last long in this smog either, but she was determined to find out what caused it. Kagome urged Koinu to fly as fast as possible; however, this smog was also slowing Koinu down. The kitten, Tora, was showing no changes in her condition. Kagome started to feel guilty about bringing Tora in this thick smoke when a blast of energy flew past Koinu. It nicked his wing nearly knocking Kagome off. Kagome grabbed an arrow and let it fly. The arrow cleared a path in the smoke, their first sign of victory. Kagome grabbed another arrow trying the same thing again. When Kagome released the arrow, a demon was hit.

The loud painful yell that the demon emitted hurt Kagome's eardrums. Kagome decided that one more arrow should finish it off and clear the smoke; yet, before Kagome could load the arrow on her bow, the demon retaliated. The air had become cleaner from Kagome's purification arrows suddenly became black and forceful. Before Kagome could react, she had been hit. A terrible power came down crushing her forehead. Blood began to run down her face. A gentle wind blew her hair away from the wound on the right side of her forehead. At first, Kagome was unsure of what had happened then she noticed that Koinu was falling! "Koinu!" Kagome yelled. Koinu was stuck in a downward spiral. His right wing had been damaged. Koinu was doing his best to ensure a soft landing for Kagome and Tora but he was failing uncontrollably. The speed at which Koinu was spiraling downward was increasing. He was starting to loose his balance and if that happened they would surely fall to their deaths.

Kagome did fall from Koinu's back because Koinu became unstable in the spiral and Kagome had been holding the injured Tora when she fell. Her instincts to protect the child shown though, Kagome forgot about the distance to the ground and curled up in a ball around the young demon using her own body as cushion for the child. Koinu was forced back to into his butterfly stage as he too fell to the ground. Kagome hit the ground hard. When she hit the ground, Tora was thrown off to the side into some bushes. Kagome rolled down a small hill into soft dirt, but that didn't stop a dirt cloud from burying her on impact.

Sango and Kirara had been blocked from entering the smoke by a barrier. Miroku and Inu-Yasha were still unconscious from the thick smoke. Kagome, Tora and Koinu were serious injured from the fall. The only hope left fell with Shippo and Kohaku who were trying to survive inside the barrier. Even though Shippo and Kohaku were out near the edge of the barrier, they were weakened in the same respect as Inu-Yasha and Miroku.

Shippo and Kohaku had the same frame of mind. Although the smoke had separated them, they both knew that they needed to destroy this enemy. The only problem was their physical abilities; Kohaku was a hanyou and Shippo was a demon. The smoke was thick enough to knock out Inu-Yasha and Miroku with his air void active; there were no way demons, hanyous or humans could make it near this demon to destroy it. The longer a demon is trapped in this smoke cloud the weaker any demon will become. The only person that might have a chance would be a miko or priest, one that can form a magical barrier around them self.

The demon laughed. There was no one left that could help this misfit crew except maybe Sango and Kirara who were trapped outside the barrier. Sango threw her boomerang over and over. Weak spots in the barrier became weaker, but didn't break. The magical shield bent like a bubble. Kagome who was digging herself out of the dirt on the ground picked up her bow and the only arrow that hadn't been destroyed when she fell. She had one shot. Kagome released the arrow straight up into the air. The arrow forced a hole in the bubble, a small one, but the hole was there nonetheless. Some of the poisonous gas vented out, but the hole was too small to vent all the gas. Kagome's hope to pop the bubble was not accomplished before she passed out. On a lighter note, Sango took advantage of this hole. Kirara fearlessly flew her and Sango into the gas inside. Kirara flew circles near the ground looking for signs that the others were okay. She found none. Teammate after teammate was found unconscious. Sango spotted first Inu-Yasha and Miroku both unconscious, then Shippo also out cold, next was Kagome badly injured and bleeding, followed by Kohaku. Kirara knew if they couldn't last, then neither could she and Sango. Sango leapt off Kirara's back onto the ground. Running blindly through the smoke, Sango was convinced that one of them would find this damn demon. Sango let loose her boomerang in all directions; however, the demon did not answer. _It's like it's waiting for us to suffocate._ Sango horrifically thought. With that thought, Sango noticed the smoke getting thicker, harder for her to breathe. It wasn't long before Sango passed out from a lack of air. Kirara beat her head against the barrier wall over and over trying to burst the bubble, but made no progress. Annoyed with her insistent pounding on the barrier, the demon energized the barrier. Kirara hit the barrier with force enough to break it only the barrier was energized like an electric fence and Kirara began absorbing the energy. Kirara mewed in pain, but no one was there to help her. The barrier surged with an energy pulse when Kirara's calls became weaker. Kirara was electrocuted. She fell to the ground joining all her unconscious friends.

The air began to clear. When the group awoke, they joined back up with each other one by one. "All right…let's do a head count." Sango suggested still trying to catch her breath. "Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, myself, Shippo, Kohaku, Kirara, Koinu, Tora. Is that everyone?" No one spoke up otherwise so Sango nodded picking up Kirara. "Everyone's alive…great…now…who needs medical attention?" Miroku commented. "Miroku we may be injured, but if you cross the line…" Kohaku warned while bandaging Koinu. "Ok, ok. I get it." Miroku responded. "I need some" Kagome said exhaustedly while smiling at Miroku's response. Miroku smiled back. "No." Inu-Yasha replied with a huff. Miroku lifted his eyebrows asking Inu-Yasha if he had some thing to share. "Inu-Yasha…" Shippo spoke eloquently while kneeling down, scooping up Tora into his arms, and holding her securely to his chest. "Look around you. We were all seriously hurt in that battle. I'm just glad everyone's alive. Now if Kagome asked for help, no matter who offers to give it, would you deny her that?" Inu-Yasha grunted in disapproval of just who offered the help, but said nothing to counter her right to that help.

Later that night, everyone slept soundly within the town. Kagome sat up and stared out the window. When she couldn't calm her mind in the hut, she moved outside. Inu-Yasha, aware of her moments, followed her outside the hut. Kohaku looked up at Inu-Yasha as he walked out, Shippo attracted her attention then signaled her that with those two whatever it was, was nothing to worry about. "Is something wrong?" Inu-Yasha asked Kagome quietly. "No…" she answered unsure of whether to tell him. "Kagome?" he asked again. She decided that he would find out anyway might as well tell him now. "It's just that…when we were in the barrier, before the smoke disappeared, I…I thought I saw Kiada. She was there. She placed her hands together and the Shikon Jewel started to glow. She moved her hands out to the sides like this." Kagome clapped her hands together out in front of her then threw her arms out as wide as she could get them. "Then a ball of light expanded outward from her self and ...She was gone as if she'd never been there…but…but the air began to clear and the demon…well…the demon was just gone. I think the light was some kind of purifying energy, but I can't be sure…and another thing, The Shikon Jewel seems to have been… weakened…by this event." "What?" Inu-Yasha asked. "How is that possible?" "I don't know." Kagome answered feeling defeated. Inu-Yasha reassured her, unsure himself. "Keep your head up Kagome. We'll figure it out. We always do." With that, Inu-Yasha held out his hand for Kagome to grasp onto and helped her back inside the hut.


	10. Prophecy

Prophecy 

Kagome slept uneasy the rest of the night still thinking about what she saw. She couldn't believe that Kiada could just disappear without a trace like Sango had said. If she did, then Kiada's reappearance couldn't be explained, unless Kiada was pure energy…but for her to reappear now must have something to do with the Shikon Jewel or the book. Light streamed in through the window across the floor lighting up the book. Kagome's attention was attracted there. She moved over to the book; holding her hand out to open the book, the book opened itself. Kagome pulled her hand back slightly then held her hand out flat over the book while the book fumbled through its own pages. The book stopped near the end. Kagome had been to this place in the book before, but there was nothing written on these pages. A small blue item fell in front of Kagome's face. Kagome yelped and fell over backward. She thought it had something to do with the book but it was just Koinu. He was feeling better and swooped down in front of her to see what she was up to. Inu-Yasha was awoken by Kagome's yelp. He stared at her. "Don't do that." Kagome instructed the puppy reaching her hands out to catch it. She pulled him gently into her tight embrace then Kagome began reading the new text in the book. Inu-Yasha decided he had enough drama for one night. He rolled to his feet, grabbed his swords and silently left the hut. Kagome turned her head in enough time to see Inu-Yasha leaving. She decided he'd be back soon and went back to reading with Koinu in her arms.

"The night will rain down upon the land. What was once light will become dark, what was once pure will be pure no more, and what benefited good will act no longer. The spirits flee this land in lure of what's to come, when the sky is black in midday. I sense the presence, even now. It cannot depart from this world, but to be purely contained, it shall remain… Purity will allow a future that hatred cannot. Two heroes from the future will shine in glory with their friends of old. The light within them radiates even in these dark times to come. Apart the four souls are strong, as one they are invincible."

_As one they are invincible…_ Kagome thought. She did not understand some of the passage but she did understand most of it. _The darkness must be the same black smoke that we tried to fight. Spirits flee the land? Oh…Kiada could sense the presence before she died, so…she could sense the presence before WE died. Why did we fail to destroy it?_

"Kagome." Sango said. "Come eat." Kagome hadn't noticed the others moments, just as well, she was busing herself in her own thoughts. "Coming" she answered. Kagome sat across from Miroku and Sango, next to Shippo and Kohaku, near Kirara, Tora, and Koinu. "Where's Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked. "Out…he's always out, don't you remember Shippo." Miroku commented, "He's rather selfish." _Selfish…_ The thought occurred to Kagome. _Sango mentioned that in the last great battle we lost because we acted selfishly. That's why we lost…separate we are strong, but together we are stronger. What else did the book say?_ Kagome jumped up from the table ran over to the book, sliding across the floor scaring Koinu, Tora and Kohaku. The others ignored her…they were use to her odd behavior. "What is going on?" Inu-Yasha asked as he entered the room. "I've got it" Kagome yelled staring into the pages of the book.

She stood up and spun around to face them, her glaze never leaving the book's pages. It says… "The spirits flee this land in lure of what's to come. When the sky is black in midday. I sense the presence, even now. It cannot depart from this world, but to be purely contained, it shall remain… Purity will allow a future that hatred cannot. Two heroes from the future will shine in glory with their friends of old. The light within them radiates even in these dark times to come. Apart the four souls are strong, as one they are invincible." "Kagome" Inu-Yasha jumped in, in the pause she took from reading to breathe. He was still amazed at her ability to talk that fast. "Next time…let's try talking in more than one breath. Ok?" "Don't you see? …That's why we were brought back, Inu-Yasha. It's all so clear." She tried to explain ignoring his comments. "The black fog…Kiada's magic…the demon we can't defeat? It's here! We didn't destroy it. It can't be destroyed…only contained. We weren't brought back to battle demons. We were brought back to battle ourselves." "Kagome" Inu-Yasha chimed in. "Our other selves are… dead." "I know that; that's not what I'm talking about." Kagome's eyes sparked with renewed hope. When Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrows at her, she felt like a little child reporting what she saw while no one believed her. "The thing I don't understand is the four souls. There are more than four of us. There are illusions to the Shikon Jewel, the travelers from the future, but…" "Wait… Sango…" Miroku commented, "The legend of the Shikon Jewel… aren't there four souls." "Um… yes…" She answered. "Courage… Friendship…Wisdom and Love. Together they make the Shikon No Tama." Kagome looked back at the book. The words hadn't changed, but parts of them were glowing.

The glowing letters throughout the two open pages spelled out…** Shugyoku **and** Hougyoku**. "Um…Sango, does Shugyoku sound familiar." Sango dropped the plate she was holding. Everyone froze and turned to stare at Kagome. They were afraid to speak. "Why… Why do you ask Kagome?" Miroku spoke up first. Between their stares and his tone of voice, she no longer wanted to hear the answer; she already knew what information they had was bad. "Um…No reason." She protested with herself making herself uneasy. Inu-Yasha heard her heart jump and breath quicken; he sensed her pulse rise; and watched fear sweep across her face. _She's hiding something._ "Well… If it's a demon, I want to know about it." Inu-Yasha spoke forcefully. Kagome's hidden fear turned to panic. Inu-Yasha was aware of Kagome's change. _She's afraid of something_. Shippo hesitantly spoke up; he figured it was his turn. "Um…see… that's the demon from our last battle, it used magic a lot like…the fog…from yesterday." Kagome looked back to the book. It didn't feel right, somewhat heavier. "What about** Hougyoku**?" "Never heard of him." Shippo admitted shaking his head. Kagome looked to the others they all just shook their heads with ignorance. Kagome sighed she'd hoped that they knew. Kagome moved her hand atop the pages and froze. Whatever was weighting it down touched her. In the instant that Kagome was touched, She was back inside the smoke. Kiada was there too. The Shikon Jewel glowed. _This must be my imagination,_ she thought, _but why am I reliving this attack._ Kagome mimicked Kiada's hand movements. A blast of energy radiated out from her body. Kagome felt drained. The entire area was purified in the blast and Kagome was back in the hut. The book fell to floor along with Kagome.

Unfortunately, the blast that Kagome unleashed, radiated outward not only in her vision. The pure demons were thrown clear of the hut, the hanyous were purified and thrown across the floor, and the humans were thrown forcefully into the walls.

Inu-Yasha was the first to approach Kagome. "Are you alright, Kagome?" he sincerely asked. "I…I think so." She answered. He grabbed her arm helping her to her feet. "Kagome…" "Yes, Inu-Yasha" she asked looking up to his face framed by his black hair. "Don't ever to that again." Kagome's mouth fell open, _what have I done?_


	11. New Abilities

NewAbilities

Kagome looked around in shock. Miroku helped Sango to her feet. A teenage girl knelt in the center of the room with a smaller girl in her arms. The older girl had straight, shoulder length auburn hair while the younger one had waist long black hair. The younger girl wore a small white dress for the girl was no more than three feet tall. The older one loosened her grip of the little girl then dropped her black-gloved hands to her sides and stood up. The little girl ran outside the building with the older one following close behind. Kirara and Koinu ran to the embrace of this older girl.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango sat in a circle while Inu-Yasha brought them tea. Inu-Yasha sat next to Kagome for her comfort before sipping tea with them. The elder girl sat near Sango placing Koinu and Kirara on the floor beside her. Kirara ran to Kagome to show that she had no hard feelings. Koinu visited Inu-Yasha who was a bit dissatisfied with the whole situation. The younger child returned dragging Shippo behind by the hand. The one feature that attracted Kagome's attention was that this child had eyes of Jade. "Can anyone explain to me what just happened?" Shippo remarked as he entered rubbing his forehead. Sipping his tea, Miroku remarked. "Kagome is becoming stronger. Whatever it was scared her scared her well enough to force her retaliation against it. Kagome's powers as a miko are growing to what we use to know them as. Kagome will learn to control her powers just as we must learn to live with them for now." Kagome stared down at the floor. She hadn't meant to bring this upon the group and had no idea how long it would last. Kagome couldn't shake the feeling of how bad she felt. She felt dirty, unclean.

"Sango, where's the bath?" Kagome asked as politely as possible getting up to find out on her own. "Kohaku would you show Kagome where the bath is? I'll get you some clean clothes." Sango spoke quite nicely. The older girl stood up. "This way." She said politely then began to giggle. "I feel like I need one as well. I forgot how dirty I feel as a human." Inu-Yasha smiled at Kohaku's comment. He knew how she felt. "Wait up!" A little voice called out. Kagome and Kohaku both turned to see the younger girl running after them. "Tora, we're going to take a bath. I thought you didn't like the water." Kohaku taunted the child. "I do too." She answered. "Cats don't like water." Kohaku laughed. "I thought tigers like to swim." Kagome said a bit confused. Kohaku turned to Kagome with a smile then said "They do; they just don't like bathes." Kagome giggled as the young one joined them. The three pranced down to the river.

Kagome and Kohaku glided into the water. Tora jumped in sending a wave over Kagome, Kohaku, and the rocks behind them. Tora splashed for a little while then swam underwater chasing the fish. Kagome stared off into space. Kohaku reasoned with herself. "Tora must really like you, Kagome." Kagome's thoughts were interrupted. "Huh?" Kagome sounded. "Tora…doesn't like water. Every now and then she jumps in, but not for long. Her pride was full of great swimmers; except, most of her pride was killed from below the waterline. Therefore all the children that were left became afraid of what lies under the surface. When the rest of her pride was slaughtered in our last battle, Tora also became afraid of humans, so being a hanyou was no picnic. Shippo saved her life so she clung to him for months after that. Eventually she was not afraid of our group, but she still fears outsiders. I am surprised she has taken to you, being the outsider that you are." Kohaku giggled a bit before continuing. "She has yet to take to Inu-Yasha and he never changes." The bushes rumbled. "Who's there?" Kagome asked in a panic. "Relax…" came a familiar voice "It's just me… Sango. I've brought you clean clothes." "Thank you." Kagome replied embarrassed. Kirara lay in Sango's arms when Sango appeared from the bushes. Sango lay down the clothes then sat on the rocks near them. "Did Tora come with you?" Sango asked. "I couldn't find her anywhere." "Yes" Kohaku answered. "She's…" Kohaku froze. She actually had no idea where Tora went. "I'll get her." Kagome responded diving under the water.

Shippo, Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Koinu had yet to move from their places on the floor sipping tea. They knew better than to mess with the girls when they got an idea in their heads. So the guys just sipped their tea.

Meanwhile, Kagome swam through an underwater maze. Rocks seemed to close in on her. She couldn't find Tora anywhere. Kagome eventually ran out air and surfaced in an underwater cave. "Hello…" She cried. There was no answer. Kagome was tired so she wandered up onto the rocks. "TORA!" She called out. Something moved behind the rocks. "Tora… It's Kagome. Come on out Tora. It's time to go back." Hundreds of demons surrounded Kagome. Kagome screamed then began to cry. The demons were extremely interested in the fact that Kagome was human. They circled around her. Kagome had nowhere to run. She looked back to the small pool from which she entered. While glancing down at the pool, one of the demons tackled Kagome. She tumbled over the rocks hitting her head on one of them, landing her in the water. She sank.

Kagome awoke later in Sango's small hut. She was still a little wet and wrapped in a blanket. Kagome sat up and looked herself over. Her wounds had in fact been bandaged. _Inu-Yasha is probably kicking himself right now for not watching me._ She thought. "You're awake!" Tora exclaimed diverting Kagome's attention to the little girl that was jumping up and down on her bed. Kagome smiled and nodded. She was glad that Tora was okay. Tora stopped jumping and looked guilty. "Kagome… I'm sorry that you were hurt. They won't say anything, but I know you were hurt because of me." "It's alright." Kagome reassured the child. Kagome thought for a bit before questioning how she was found. "But how…?" She was sure she was dead when the demons attacked her. "I pulled you from the water and Koinu used a power that you… well your other self taught him. It's called healing." "Thank you Tora." Kagome finished. Tora smiled and ran from the hut. "She's awake… She's awake… She's awake." The child announced to the world. Kagome found the clothes that Sango had brought her at the river and put them on. The white shirt was tight and short enough that it did not cover her mid-drift. It also had long baggy sleeves. The pants were the traditional style except the color was Kagome's odd school uniform green. Since her hair was still wet, Kagome pulled her hair up in a bun with chopsticks leaving a few awkward strands hanging next to ears. Kagome felt her neck to make sure her spell was working and she still had the Jewel. She did. Tired and relieved Kagome let her guard down consequently dropping her spell around the Shikon No Tama.

Everyone had gathered together outside in a clump. Kirara growled fluffing her fur. She tried to grow. Flames shot out from around her but died out quickly. Kirara growled disappointedly. "It's alright Kirara." Sango spoke up. "I know you're still weak." Koinu fluttered over Kirara's head then literally disappeared. The wind changed direction. From the trees flew a two-headed dragon creature and its rider, the same creature that Inu-Yasha was beginning to hate with a passion. The girl in tattered clothes had returned. She did not dismount her ride. Jaken, Sesshoumaru's toady creature, sat behind her; the one Miroku hated. It had been the one to make fun of him when Naraku first unleashed his poisonous bugs on him. _If both of them are here it means only one thing… Sesshoumaru is close by …but where_? Inu-Yasha knew this was not the prime opportunity.

The wind kicked up, lifting dirt clouds. "Inu-Yasha…" a voice spoke. "Brother." Inu-Yasha mocked. The wind settled around Sesshoumaru. "Are you my insignificant brother? Or are you a look alike. You are human now as you were the other day." "I'll rip your fucking head off" Inu-Yasha responded coldly. Sesshoumaru looked at the others. "So all of the hanyous have been forced into their human forms. How intriguing… I am curious though how this happened." "None of your damn business!" "Inu-Yasha…how rude of you… 'Sit.' SESSHOUMARU. I did it."

_The sit worked._ Sesshoumaru was quite interested in Kagome's change in attitude. She appeared to have grown up. She did not fear him. The outfit she wore was the same one she wore as an adult. Her hair was also in the same ragged bun. Though she was younger, she appeared to be a major threat. _She may have attempted to purify Inu-Yasha in some kind of petty dispute and accidentally purified them all. There is doubt that she's growing into her old powers._ Koinu was at full size standing next to her. Tora shook her hair, while the process caused her hair and herself to shorten. Strips overwhelmed her body. Fur grew remapped and her tail sprung free. She changed back into her hanyou tiger-kitten form while Kohaku took the opportunity to change into her strong demon form, a gryphon. Sesshoumaru turned back to Inu-Yasha to watch him get up from the ground. Inu-Yasha shook his hair as if trying to shake off the sit. In doing so, Inu-Yasha's silver demon mane shone through the black human hair. All that was visible was Inu-Yasha's dog hair shaking side to side. He had changed back into his hanyou form as well.

Looking up at Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha reached for one of his swords and took a shot at him. Sesshoumaru however, was more interested in Kagome. He bounded over to Kagome staring her dead in the face. With Koinu attempting to cut Sesshoumaru off and Inu-Yasha tailing him, Sesshoumaru had no choice but to move Kagome away from them. Kagome stood firm staring down Sesshoumaru. He swooped down, picking her up. Once he had a hold of her, she screamed and released a small blast of energy. The blast drained Sesshoumaru of his strength and he nearly dropped her. He stopped short dropping her to her feet. Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment before he realized…_she has the Shikon No Tama._ "So you have the Shikon Jewel." Sesshoumaru said. With that announcement, everyone stopped in his or her tracks, everyone except Inu-Yasha who took a clawed swipe at Sesshoumaru. "That took you a long time to figure out, Sesshoumaru. I expected you to have figured that out a while ago." Inu-Yasha mocked him coming to a stop between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Rin… Jaken… Time to leave." Sesshoumaru announced feeling beaten. The rider smiled and waved goodbye as the dragon creature took to the air.


	12. Secret's Out

Secret's Out

"Well Kagome…the secret's out… What now?"

"Why are you asking me? My job is to protect the jewel; it always has been."

"You could have used a little more caution before frolicking in front of Sesshoumaru like that."

"Excuse me. But you would have been killed if not for me."

"If not for you, I wouldn't have been like that."

"You ungrateful, piece of shit. I should have left you. I ought to…"

"KAGOME! …Stop fighting with him. You're better than this."

"Sango…"

"That's right Inu-Yasha. You should be thankful that Kagome did step in."

"What the hell are talking about Miroku?"

"Kagome, you look beautiful."

"Uh…thank you, Kohaku…I think..."

"Inu-Yasha…"

"What now Miroku?"

"Kagome looks like the beautiful Kagome that died in the major battle. She was quite powerful."

"That's right. I remember her now. She was really powerful."

"Shut up Shippo. You're just an annoying kid."

"I am not."

"Guys…Sango, please tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"What's so damn funny Kohaku?"

"I bet Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a scare."

"What?"

"Uh…"

"I know he thought the two of you were dead."

"Damn it, Kohaku. What THE FUCK does that have to do with anything?"

"If you shut up long enough, I'll tell you."

"Feh!"

"Kagome became a very beautiful and very powerful miko."

"Hands off her, monk!"

"Ow! …What was that for Sango?"

"Please…tell me, Kohaku."

"You, Kagome, became so powerful in fact that you almost single-handedly ended the magical war within the Shikon Jewel; thereby, nearly destroying it."

"Wow…Our Kagome?"

"Yes Tora, Our Kagome."

"Then, Why does the DAMN thing still exist?"

"Inu-Yasha, I said she ALMOST destroyed it."

"Demons found out the extent of your powers, Kagome; and then ended both of your lives."

"Huh… Why both of us, Sango?"

"The miko and her demon protector."

"So…why would I have scared Sesshoumaru, if we're already dead?"

"But the fact that you showed up, looking like you use to, with the ability to use SIT…"

"That doesn't make any sense, Kohaku."

"Kagome… It's like you rose from the dead."

"…And Sesshoumaru didn't have the chance to mock us with Tenseiga."

"But Shippo… we traveled through the well. We didn't rise from the grave."

"That doesn't explain the same Shikon Jewel from the temple hanging around your neck."

"We're DEAD in this time, Shippo."

"But the possibility of you rising from the grave is not that far off."

"UH…my head hurts…"


	13. Rin's Deadly Little Secret

Rin's Deadly Little Secret 

Rin followed Sesshoumaru; she would follow him anywhere.

"Where are we going?" She asked from the back of Ah and Un.

"To the village…" was all he said.

They flew through the clouds. Rin almost forgot how much she enjoyed just soaring through the sky. She closed her eyes enjoying the breeze. The wind ripped through her hair. Consumed by her thoughts, she trusted that Ah and Un would follow Sesshoumaru back to their village. _It had been some time since they had been out free among the woods. Actually, they had lived in the village since that disgusting Inu-Yasha and his stupid human girlfriend died. Sesshoumaru told her at the time they settled in the village that it was give her a normal life, but she had thought about it since then and decided that he was tired of being lonely. He was a demon. He could live nearly forever. But if his weak little pathetic brother could find friends and love, why couldn't her gorgeous Lord Sesshoumaru? They had been through a lot together. Even though she was strong, Sesshoumaru still protected her like the child she had been. Sometimes she was grateful that he was always there. Her rebellious attitude only fueled the fires between them. When she had found a tablet left by his father, Sesshoumaru left her alone in the village. The tablet didn't say much and what it did say she couldn't comprehend. But once he left the village, it was attacked. Jaken had followed Sesshoumaru; even though, Ah and Un had stayed behind. The only reason Rin survived was because of Ah and Un. The demons that attacked the village were strong, too strong for her to fight alone…so she ran. She regretted running from them even to this day. Since then she has never backed down from a challenge. Her constant challenges frustrate Sesshoumaru since she ALMOST always wins. Sesshoumaru believes she strives too hard to achieve what she already knows to be true, but she doesn't believe that she is that strong. She believes that the strong demons are those she has yet to face. Sesshoumaru use to make comments about how weak humans were, that is until Rin vowed to become stronger. Sesshoumaru discredited her own strengths until she ran from the village. She darted though the sky on the back of Ah and Un with her enemy on their tails. Ah and Un would make prime attacks upon their enemy, but in the end they just ended up running. Sesshoumaru returned to the village shortly after the attack. With the immense destruction within the village, nothing was recognizable. Lord Sesshoumaru slaughtered everything within a hundred mile radius. He would have continued if she were not in the way. Rin had fallen from Ah and Un while running from their enemy. Ah and Un knew where she fell so they left to draw the enemy away from her. Sesshoumaru's killing spree practically ran over right over her. She had become conscious and began wandering through the woods looking for Ah and Un when Sesshoumaru let loose his poisonous whip, which she barely dodged. Sesshoumaru stood sternly over her while she recovered her footing. When their eyes met, she recognized the pain of loss. She knew that feeling all too well from when she was young and her village had been destroyed by the wolf pack. She knew then he cared for her more than she had realized. They were family, close family. She loved him. Jaken, however, was another story. He had become the sibling that she constantly fought with for Lord Sesshoumaru's attention. She hated Jaken and would kill him if Lord Sesshoumaru would allow it. However, She had to give Jaken some credit; he had helped her out for the last 40 or 50 years. He didn't want to help her but did anyways as a favor to their Lord Sesshoumaru. She loved Ah and Un like a family pet; they got more pleasure out of their time together than Rin could have ever expected. Rin had aged that was no secret, but she would rather die in battle than die of old age. Even though she loved Lord Sesshoumaru, she came to realize that she aged much faster than he did so a love between them could never last. Though she often wondered what a demon lifetime with Sesshoumaru would be like. They shared a lot in the last few decades. Experiences that no one could take from her and treasures that she fought everyday to keep secret. _The sun's warmth gave Rin hope for a brighter future, even though the present was already so good. Rin slowly opened her eyes to see the village coming into view. She smiled sweetly at the memories this place held for her.

No one seemed to notice their arrival in the village square; none except the curious children of the village.Upon landing in the village square, several children ran up to Rin nearly knocking her off Ah and Un's back; even though, Sesshoumaru's presence somewhat calmed the children's stampede, while Jaken made empty threats that Rin tried to ignore. Rin knew that Jaken was no father figure even though he had become one to a little green demon boy with a gross elastic tongue.

"Children…" she spoke.

"Give me a minute, then I'll play with you." Rin dismounted from the Ah and Un then bowed pleasantly to Sesshoumaru excusing herself from him and Jaken.  
The children grasp her while she was consumed in the bow and when she finished they drug her away to play. She smiled back to Sesshoumaru hoping he would join them, but he didn't. _He seems distracted like he always is._ Rin sighed. "Mom…" one of the children said. Rin looked up from her daze to see which of the children called her. She acted like a mother to all fifteen hanyou children in the village. When she looked up, she found herself staring straight into a green and toady little face that made her skin crawl.

"Mom…" It said again. She looked to the right of the toady child to see her own child there. Her child was the only surviving child born to Sesshoumaru. She was about the age of a human five year old; she was indeed a hanyou, but a prize bitch.

"Yes?" Rin asked pleasantly.

The child's blue eyes were cold as ice, although, her floppy ribbon tied ears that looked like ponytails did perk up when her mother answered her. "Can I keep it?" She asked innocently.

Rin looked down from her cute puppy face to what she held tightly. The child wrapped her white long-haired forearms around the creature holding it close to her blue and gray designed cotton dress as if protecting the small creature with large teal butterfly wings. Rin knelt in front of the child looking at the winged creature. The child held the blue creature secure to herself then straight out in front of her for Rin's approval.

The blue dragon creature stretched its eye-spotted wings.

"It's rather small, don't you think?" Rin asked the child.

"No." She replied firmly.

"Naiya… Lord Sesshoumaru won't be happy if you keep that pathetic little creature…"

"Mom… just give it a chance… please."

"Naiya…"

At her mother's disapproval the child drew the creature back in to her chest against the cotton dress. She turned slowly and stepped away from Rin attempting a retreat.

"Naiya… don't ever turn your back to ANYONE… Turn Around!"

The child, Naiya, did as she was told and turned back to face Rin.

Rin noticed that innocent drops of crystal blue water swelled in her child's icy eyes as her child stared back in her own brown ones with temporary hatred. Rin smiled. Her child was quick to trust and quick to hate, but she was loyal. Rin could see that she had formed a bond with this new creature and would hate her mother for eternity before she would betray this new friendship.

Rin shook her head giggling to herself. "Alright… I'll give it a chance. Naiya… you have one cycle of the moon to prove to me that that creature is worth keeping."

"Arigato." The child responded bowing slightly allowing her lavender ribbon tied angel white ears to shift forward in front of her human face before stepping backward pivoting on the balls of her back paws and running off to join her friends.

Rin couldn't help but smile at the short puppy child as she ran off. The child was the born the clear white color of diamonds so Rin named her Naiya (diamond). Now she wasn't the clear white of diamonds, but she was an angelic white. Her coloring upset Sesshoumaru. "…Will show blood," was all he stated on the matter. However, Sesshoumaru did enjoy her innocent yet evil behavior. Just how she came upon this new creature Rin would probably never know. She had a feeling that Sesshoumaru would disapprove of the creature, but would approve Naiya's ability to have it because it would keep her constant tormenting away from him.

At that, she glanced over her shoulder to see Sesshoumaru staring at the child.

Rin smiled to herself. _He has taken an interest in her. _She thought with happiness.

Then he shook his head the disappeared into a large hut.

His exit left her feeling empty. She thought she knew him and his ways, apparently not. She needed to go see what had upset her lord.

Rin found him… with Jaken.

They were reading an old text.

She knew she wouldn't have a clue as to what they were talking about, but she decided to make them food. They ignored her presence. Henceforth, she decided to meet up with Sesshoumaru later on, when they could be alone.


	14. Too Much Bonding

Too Much Bonding

Inu-Yasha, on the other hand, was enjoying the friendship with his new 'pet,' Koinu. Shippo had made some stupid comment insulting Inu-Yasha's intelligence so the chase began. Shippo ran into the forest. Inu-Yasha followed determined to teach him a lesson. Koinu had joined in the chase, as well; this was a game to him: Find Shippo. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara ignored the three and went inside the hut to fix their next meal.

Kohaku entered the hut reluctantly while twirling her shaggy mane in her forefinger and asking questions about the relationship between Inu-Yasha and Shippo.

"They'd probably kill each other if they were left alone long enough." Miroku admitted entering the hut.

Kohaku stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around facing the woods.

* * *

After that comment, Kohaku could only think about Shippo. She helped the group fix lunch then wondered what had happened to the other three. She stared out the doorway waiting for Shippo to return.

"You really like him, don't you?" Kagome interjected.

Kohaku emerged from her trance and blushed at Kagome's interjection.

"If you're that worried about him, go find him." Kagome pointed out the possibility.

"I wouldn't know where to start." She said hesitantly.

"Take Kirara" Sango jumped in.

"Kirara, Will you help me?"

No sooner did Kirara nod than Kohaku had Kirara scooped up in her arms and both of them out the door.

"Be back by sundown." Sango yelled out after her.

* * *

Inu-Yasha was ripping through the trees in the forest one by one while Koinu scouted ahead by flying through the low branches.  
Shippo had simply disappeared. They'd been at this little chase for hours, but in all that time they'd barely made it past the well.

"Shippo… I know you're out here. I can smell you. Why not just give yourself up now and save us all precious time?"

The bushes rustled.

"HA!" Inu-Yasha yelled pouncing on the bushes removing its containment.

* * *

Shippo was pulled rather violently from the bushes he had been hiding in. His capture slammed him into a nearby tree before Shippo even knew he'd been found. "Inu-Yasha, please…"

"You're not Inu-Yasha…"

"I should hope not."

"Kohaku… What are you doing out here?"

"Saving your ass. Now let's go."

"Kohaku… It's dangerous out here."

"I know."

"Then what brought you out here?"

"I…" she said twirling her mane "I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"I was worried about you. I was… afraid. OK? Can we go now?"

Shippo could see the tears she was holding back and the genuine concern in her face. She had not been around for too many of their battles. Thankfully she had missed a lifetime of outsmarting Inu-Yasha and continued failure to outsmart the others.

He slowly advanced towards her taking her in his arms.

She accepted his embrace. It comforted her.

* * *

Inu-Yasha pulled a fuzzy tail from the bushes. Inu-Yasha had pounced on the bushes wrestling with it consequently ceasing Kirara and removing her.

"Mew?" Kirara meowed at him with confusion.

"Kirara? What the hell are you doing out here?"

Kirara mewed happily.

"So you're protecting Shippo… I should have known. Where is he Kirara?" Kirara simply turned up her nose at him.

"I'm right here, Inu-Yasha." Shippo said.

"ARF!" Koinu barked flying around Shippo and Kohaku.

Inu-Yasha dropped Kirara and walked over to where Koinu was barking happily. "SHIPPO…" Inu-Yasha started to say. He froze when he caught sight of Kohaku in his arms. She was crying; the one of the most unbecoming things a demon could do. Shippo glared at Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha grabbed Koinu to shut him up and picked up Kirara once he stood in front of Shippo and Kohaku. Inu-Yasha couldn't stand a girl crying. "What the hell are you doing out here?" Inu-Yasha questioned her.

Kohaku didn't answer. Instead she buried her head in Shippo's shoulder. Shippo wrapped his arms around her tighter glaring at Inu-Yasha.

"Come on!" Inu-Yasha declared turning back toward the town.

* * *

Sango was getting worried usually when she said 'be back by sun down;' Kohaku usually came back when the sky changed colors. It was now dark and Kohaku had yet to return. 

"She'll be back soon, Sango." Miroku tried to calm Sango's jumpy personality.

"After all Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Koinu, and Kirara are out there with her." Kagome said cheerfully.

"There they are." Miroku commented.

Sango darted out the door at the sight of Inu-Yasha holding Kirara and Koinu and Shippo holding Kohaku close as they walked. The group looked as if they'd been attacked.

Miroku shot off after Sango with Kagome on his heels holding Tora close to her.

* * *

Kirara flew from Inu-Yasha into Sango's arms upon her approach. Sango looked Kirara over quickly before looking to Kohaku and Shippo. 

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine, mom…really." Kohaku nuzzled her head under Shippo's chin at her mother's concern.

Kagome stopped short with large eyes. She smiled innocently at Inu-Yasha with relief that everyone was all right. Miroku placed his arm around Sango then led the group back inside.

* * *

"What happened out there, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked expecting to boost Inu-Yasha's ego with his latest victory. Everyone was settling down for the night. 

"Nothing…"

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome pleaded with large brown eyes that Inu-Yasha just couldn't seem to refuse.

"…I found Kirara and Koinu found these two."

"What else happened out there Inu-Yasha?"

"Nothing!" He said declaring his innocence.

"Inu-Yasha." Miroku tried again.

"What?" Inu-Yasha asked annoyed.

Kagome decided to stop this insanity before Inu-Yasha left for the night. "Leave him alone, Miroku."

"Kagome?"

"Please Miroku."

Miroku nodded lying in the far corner of the hut. Inu-Yasha sat down cuddling Koinu. Kagome sat on the floor next to Inu-Yasha. She cuddled up next to him thinking how great of a team the three of them would make if given the chance. Shippo sat against another wall with Kohaku curled up against his chest. Tora was in his lying in his lap in within Kohaku's embrace. Sango lay near Miroku with Kirara.

**Crash**.

Everyone jumped.

Miroku lay on the floor twitching.

"Hump…" Sango stated as she lay down to sleep.

Kagome giggled. "I guess some things never change." She said nuzzling against Inu-Yasha before falling deep into slumber like the others.

Inu-Yasha couldn't help but smile. _He was happy. They all had a great life. Shippo had a family. Sango still had Kirara. Miroku… well… at least he stayed with the group. Kagome stayed with him despite their constant bickering and now they had a pet. _Inu-Yasha wondered if Sesshoumaru had _gotten over his hatred of humans. Kagome smelled nice; she was beautiful and caring. If he had grown up with humans like her, he wouldn't have hated them so much for being half one since Kagome was what he now defined strong to be. She had no special ability yet she risked her life just to be with her odd friends. They developed a good life and no one was going to ever take that from them. He had to get back to their time and ensure they didn't die in that last battle. Of course, if they don't die in battle Kagome will grow old and die in another sixty years anyways or a little bit longer in her time. He couldn't win. _ Inu-Yasha just wanted to spend his life with her and their misfit crew of stubborn friends.

* * *

Inu-Yasha's ears twitched. He thought he heard footsteps. No doubt one of the others, but the footsteps were light almost like the footsteps of a child. Tora was the only child around and since she was about the size of Kirara, she didn't weight enough in her hanyou form for the sound that resonated from the floor.

He opened his amber eyes to see a child demon. She was short about the size of Tora when Kagome forced Tora into her human form. She wore a weird dress; _something that Kagome probably would like._ He smiled at the thought. _She was so weird. _

The child was a dog demon; her scent gave that away. She was entirely an almost angel white with excessively long fur on the lower half her legs and arms. She had light blue crystal like eyes with a human body. _She is no doubt a child of a powerful demon to have her demon form be human in most respects as his was._ She tilted her head to the side allowing her high placed ponytails to tilt and dangle oddly from her head. _They're ears?_ The faded purple ribbon that decorated them was the only thing that broke up her white coloration.

She smiled at Inu-Yasha revealing her tiny pristine fangs. Inu-Yasha wanted to jump up and question the child, but instead he shifted his weight uneasily. In doing so, he accidentally woke Kagome whom was holding Koinu.

Kagome looked at the child then looked back to Inu-Yasha's face. _She looks like Inu-Yasha_. She thought.

"Inu-Yasha…who is she? Why does she look like you?" Kagome whispered.

Kagome whispered to Inu-Yasha without taking her eyes from the child.

"I don't know who she is, Kagome." Inu-Yasha whispered back in her ear.

Inu-Yasha rolled up to his feet leaving Kagome and Koinu on the floor. Inu-Yasha took a few steps towards the child.

She immediately grabbed one of Inu-Yasha's Tetsusaigas holding the rusty katana up to threaten Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha grinned. _She's got guts._ He thought as he continued toward her without deterring his eyes from her view.

She closed her eyes in concentration. The sword began to glow.

Inu-Yasha froze. _Tetsusaiga powered up for her. _ "Ha…she's a hanyou." Inu-Yasha told himself.

The girl heard a barely audible sound and turned her head to identify it.

With the distraction, Inu-Yasha seized the sword and tossed it to the floor. _So she's also got excellent hearing_.

* * *

The girl backed into a corner. The racket of the two fighting awoke the others. 

"Inu-Yasha…" Shippo asked, "…What's going on?"

"Who is she, Inu-Yasha?" Sango spoke up next.

The girl curled up in a ball to protect herself.

"I've got you now." Inu-Yasha exclaimed before falling to the floor.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed. "What the hell was that for?"

"It wasn't me." Kagome objected.

"What?" Miroku questioned. He stood and walked over to the girl. He placed his hand out.

_My hand was repelled. _"Inu-Yasha, the girl is within a magical barrier."

"The hell she is?" Inu-Yasha exclaimed clawing at the barrier.

"Miroku, how is that possible? She's a demon." Kohaku asked.

"I don't know." Miroku answered her.

"A better question is why she's here?" Shippo spoke up.

"How about why she looks like Inu-Yasha?" Sango joined in.

Miroku then decided to lighten the mood. "My dear friend, you have done better than even I gave you credit for. Nice work."

_Whack. _

Miroku fell to the floor.

"She's not mine." Inu-Yasha defended himself.

* * *

Kagome sat next to the barrier looking at the young girl. "Hi" She said as she placed her hand out and stepped right through where the barrier should have been. Kagome knelt in front of the girl smiling. 

The girl stood up staring at Kagome with disbelief. The girl's ears perked up and her mouth dropped. She suddenly seemed distracted with what was outside. Everyone ran out except Kagome and Koinu.

A small creature flew in front of Kagome's face causing Kagome to fall over backwards. It, a small blue dragon creature with large teal wings designed like Koinu's, landed in the child's arms. She held it close as if she knew it.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru…" Inu-Yasha stated slyly. "…Lose something?" 

Sesshoumaru glared at Inu-Yasha for his comment.

Kagome heard Inu-Yasha's speak his brother's name and ran outside to see if she could help.

The child followed Kagome outside.

"Naiya…" Sesshoumaru said quietly yet sternly.

"Father…" the girl pleaded.

"Come." He stated.

Naiya lowered her head handing the Tetsusaiga, which Inu-Yasha had knocked from her hand to the floor of the hut and forgot about, back to Inu-Yasha. She bowed to him before returning to Sesshoumaru's side.

"Did that girl call Sesshoumaru…father?" Kagome asked confused.

"…So Sesshoumaru has a…hanyou…child?" Sango finished Kagome's sentence.

"…But that means he had to love a human woman. Does it not?" Miroku's confusion sided with the girls'.

"Sure does." Inu-Yasha said with a smile and evil tone.

"How long have you known, Inu-Yasha?" Kohaku asked.

"I suspected as much when I first saw her. When Sesshoumaru showed up, I knew for sure."

"I don't know about you guys but there's too much bonding going on here." Shippo commented. "Besides, I knew it wasn't Inu-Yasha's the whole time."

"How?" Kagome interjected.

"Shut up, Shippo."

"Shippo, how did you know?" Kagome asked again.

"Because Inu-Yasha is too stupid to raise a child especially one that's as special as that one."

"SHIPPO!" Kohaku warned him, but it was too late. Inu-Yasha was atop Shippo letting his fists fall into Shippo.

"Shippo… before… you…open… your…mouth… again…I'd… remember… if I…were you…that…Kagome and I…raised you... and…if you… don't…"

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome commented.

Inu-Yasha froze at the sound of his name. He knew what was coming next.

"Oswari." Kagome stated coldly ending Inu-Yasha's rampage.


	15. Battlefields

Battlefields

Sesshoumaru and Naiya were almost half way back to their village before Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Naiya… I warned you. You disobeyed me. I am very disappointed in you."

With those few words, Sesshoumaru regressed deep into thought.

_How could she use Inu-Yasha's sword? Maybe it's because she's a hanyou, but in that case why was she using magic like the girl's. Kagome couldn't have risen from the dead so how is she alive. I know she has the Shikon Jewel and now they know about Naiya. I don't understand why they didn't destroy her… unless she is more valuable to them alive. In that case why did they return her to my care? Is it because they know I know they have the forbidden jewel_?

"Father?"

"Naiya?"

"Why do you hate them so?"

"That is none of your concern."

Naiya glanced back to where she had been. _They seemed nice enough and immediately accepted her for who she was. If Sesshoumaru hadn't come for her she might have found out why he hated them so. They didn't seem like they kept secrets from each other. She overheard them talking when Sesshoumaru carried her away. 'Inu-Yasha, how long have you known? …I suspected as much, but when Sesshoumaru showed up I knew for sure.' That girl was special. No one had ever been able to walk through her magical barrier before. What was with that girl? The two young demons seemed in love. The cat demon acted like it was protected and at home with these strangers. The dog demon and the monk had a very strange relationship, but at least they talked. I wish Sesshoumaru would talk like they did. The only ones he ever spoke to anymore were Rin or Jaken. _ She couldn't think of one single occasion when Sesshoumaru had said more than a few words to her. She missed the strange crew of demons, hanyous, and humans. She longed for a group like that.

"So you found her. Naiya apologize to Lord Sesshoumaru for running away and thank him for rescuing you."

Naiya glared at her mother. She hadn't been in trouble so why would she need to be rescued. She bowed carefully to Sesshoumaru then calmly walked away.

"Naiya!" Her mother called after her.

Sesshoumaru turned to leave. "Leave her." He commanded over his shoulder.

Rin knew something was different and until she found out what she decided it was best to let this go.

"Rin, she shows her respect differently than you. To her this place is a prison. She has not known worse."

* * *

"Children" Jaken called. "Line up for practice." 

The children did as they were told, slowly dragging themselves over to where the adult toad stood.

"First up will be Naiya paired with Jueru. Anything is fair game. The object of this exercise is to survive. Ready? Begin."

Both Naiya and Jueru, Jaken's toady son, stood looking at each other.

"I said begin." Jaken enforced his authority.

The other children sat near the edge of town quietly. They knew these two were the strongest demon children in the village and if given the appropriate circumstances they could kill each other. The two had too much respect for each other to consider this rigged tussle a true battle. Every now and then they got into an argument over some little thing, but to fight on command was something totally different. Neither had the urge to win this fake battle so they just stood there staring at Jaken.

"Come on…Naiya" Jueru questioned unsure she would comply.

Naiya looked at him as if she'd been betrayed before she stomped off.

"I'll show them." She told herself sneaking out of the village.

* * *

"Now where are they going?" She asked as she caught sight of the magical girl dancing in front of the dog demon with the two lovers following close behind them. The monk and old woman were laughing from their positions surrounding the group with the three small demons chasing each other out in front. _They have all their weapons_. She observed. 

They were having a great time, but it was clear to her that they were traveling somewhere. She emerged from behind the tree. She screamed and fell over backward. She had emerged to stare into the face of Kochou, her little pet.

"SHIT, Kochou…come here." She sprung from the ground clasping the little dragon creature to her chest. She ducked into the tree line with a tiny view of the town. The last thing she needed now was for someone from the town to rat on her to Sesshoumaru or worse to her mother.

Sesshoumaru, whom was watching the matches, turned his head in her direction. He stared dead into her eyes.

She knew she'd been caught. She lowered her head in shame emerging from the bushes.

Sesshoumaru simply looked back to the matches. He was more interested in them for Jueru was dominating the town children by tripping his opponent with his gross tongue.

Jueru was her best friend but he was exceptionally disgusting especially in battle. She shivered at the thought of some of the gross moves she learned to avoid the hard way.

* * *

Her attention diverted back to the main road where the group entered the forest. "Where are they going?" She asked herself quietly again. 

She had to find out more about this group. Lord Sesshoumaru had told her: the only way that humans and demons could live together peace was if the demons were weak and the human strong or the humans were completely dominated by the demons. Sesshoumaru dominated her town and he had implied this group was weak because the dog demon didn't dominate them. She couldn't see how this group could possibility be weak when these demons were so carefree and the humans were definitely too strong to possibly be dominated by any of these demons so…_how are they able to live together?_

She followed them into the forest. She had to know.

The demons looked as if dominating these humans and hanyous was the last thing on their minds; even though, Sesshoumaru and Jaken had taught the children of the village that to be dominant was to survive. Maybe this dog demon and Sesshoumaru had a past she didn't know of. She was given the hint that this dog demon was a part of Lord Sesshoumaru's family since she had no siblings she couldn't be sure. She needed to know. She had too many questions and not enough answers.

* * *

The group traveled to a nearby village where they were greeted with open arms. Obviously they were well liked. They looked as if they would stay for the night so she found a small tree and curled up in its branches waiting for night to fall or something to happen. 

The group only spent a few hours in the town before continuing on.

"Now where are they going?" She asked from the tree. There was nothing out there for them to travel to.

The group started across an empty grass field.

She couldn't follow them now without being spotted so she had to wait till nightfall to continue her pursuit. She could catch up then. She peered out across the plain until night fell. She knew the humans would force the group to stop traveling for the night so they could rest.

With the darkness's arrival so came her chance.

* * *

She fell from the tree leaving her pet, Kochou, to sleep. 

She landed clumsily on her feet causing her to stumble when she began her run. She hoped Kochou would be smarter than her and return home.

Her sprint carried her quickly across the plain.

The group hadn't been in a hurry so they wouldn't have traveled far. They only had a few hours head start towards the mountains. She flew through the tall grass in no time and into the rocky foothills that lined the mountains.

Naiya had never been this far before. She knew the wolves lived here. The area was forbidden. Naiya contemplated returning to the village. She knew if she turned back now then she would never know her answers.

Every ounce of her soul told her to turn back with every step she insisted upon taking. She hid among the rocks waiting for the morning to come when the group would no doubt move again.

* * *

She spotted them leaving the foothills the next afternoon. Naiya emerged from her hiding place to stare into a wolf pack. Her mouth dropped. There were so many of them. 

At least, thirty surrounded her. The most demons she had ever fought at one time were ten weaklings. To attempt to fight would surely mean her death; however, speaking to their leader might ensure her safe passage through this area. She stared down the wolves that surrounded her. "Take me to your leader." She commanded them.

They had every intention of doing just that. Two grasp her arms to ensure she had no escape.

"Let go of me." She commanded like a princess. "If you harm me, Lord Sesshoumaru will have your heads. Now let me go. I am under the protection of Lord Sesshoumaru." She cried.

They released their grip on her only after they entered the den of the wolf pack.

* * *

As a result of their sudden release she fell to her knees. 

A male adult wolf stepped out from the shadows. He crossed his arms staring at her coldly for her trespassing in their territory. "Give me one reason why I should let you live." He commanded. He was obviously in charge of the pack because her captures were waiting for his order to kill her.

"What do you know of the funny lookin' magical girl, the dog demon, and their misfit group?"

His eyes brows perked up.

"You mean Kagome and Inu-Yasha? I have to say you got my attention. What do you want to know of them?"

"Who are they?"

"I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place for that information. ...Kill her."

"WAIT… I know the girl carries the long disappeared Shikon Jewel."

"Wait." The wolf commanded holding up his hand. "How did you come by this knowledge, little demon?"

She smiled slyly. "I have my ways. Now…you answer my questions and I'll answer yours. My first question…who are they?"

"Demon slayers, I suppose…your turn."

"I told you they carry the jewel. Track them down if you want to know more."

The wolf turned his head to his guard and nodded.

Fear stuck her face. She didn't expect him to actually go after them at her stupid challenge. This was obviously a ploy to get more information from her. "Why are there demons in their group if they're demon slayers?" She asked for her second question. This would be all she would be able to get from him without giving more information.

The wolf glanced at her dryly before turning walking over to the entrance and staring out upon the land underneath the dried waterfall. _She obviously doesn't know as much as she claims too. _Kouga thought. The wolf spoke clearly as to be understood by all in earshot.

"It started years ago, when there was a very powerful demon that killed several people close to the elder six, Kagome, the young miko; Shippo, the little fox demon; Inu-Yasha, the dog half-demon; Miroku, the cursed monk; Sango, the last of the great demon slayers; and Kirara, her pet demon cat. ...Kagome, the girl to which you speak so loosely, is the reincarnation of the most powerful miko to ever walk this land. She sympathized with everyone willing to open their minds to an equal world, and bonded their group together one by one. Kagome, the one who carries the jewel now and protected it then. In those times, they were the group. They were the ones to be feared, but because humans and hanyous stood by demons walking within the group they were laughed at and ridiculed. Your turn… Who are you?"

"My name is Naiya." The girl spoke softly.

"What the fuck is she doing here, Kouga?"

"Inu-Yasha" The wolf turned to the dog in question.

* * *

"…She wandered into our borders. Some of my wolves brought her here." Kouga finished. 

"Kouga… speak with Inu-Yasha please." Kagome interjected passing through the two canines into the den.

"Hello there. How are you? How long have you been following us?"

Kouga tilted his head staring at Kagome. Kagome left the two not a foot from each other and trusted them to talk.

"What's up mutt?"

"How much does she know?" Inu-Yasha asked quite concerned.

"A lot of little things, not enough about the past. Who is she?" Kouga glanced at Inu-Yasha recognizing the question belonged to Inu-Yasha before looking intently at Kagome and the child.

"The child of Sesshoumaru." Inu-Yasha answered him.

"You're brother had a child? Wow… Well, she's been following you guys for some time." Kouga told Inu-Yasha implying that Inu-Yasha didn't already know.

"She's a hanyou, Kouga. A clumsy hanyou child." Inu-Yasha retaliated.

Kouga's attention immediately shifted to Inu-Yasha. "Really? How do you know this?"

"She spent an evening with us before."

"Was it her time?"

"No."

"Then how do you know this?"

Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome. He was unsure if should tell the curious wolf. "She was able to hold Tetsusaiga." He admitted.

"She is an intelligent child." Kouga comforted him. "After all, she knew how to catch my attention. She mentioned Kagome and that she carries the Jewel of Power. She is inexperienced though. It shows in her conversational skills. She told me to call you all back here." Kouga said with slight amusement. "She is curious about the group and can't understand why you all get along so well."

"What'd you tell her?" Inu-Yasha inquired.

"Not much. Why is following you anyway?"

"Got me… She's been stalking us since we left Kiada's old village. I thought she went home last night, but since you found her, I guess not. She's incredibly stubborn." Inu-Yasha concluded.

Kouga smirked. "Just like you."

Inu-Yasha looked at Kouga coldly. He placed his hand on Tetsusaiga while Kouga took a defensive stance. It had been some time since either faced off. Each was itching to fight again to see if time had weakened the other.

Inu-Yasha removed Tetsusaiga tempting Kouga with it.

Kouga flipped over Inu-Yasha's head landing just outside the cave.

"Kouga." His men yelled surrounding them.

"Get back." Kouga ordered them.

"Kouga…" Inu-Yasha continued their previous conversation. "What do you make of our situation?"

"I think she should be returned to where she came from until she grows up."

"What do ya know? We finally agree on something. Now the question is who should take her? Kagome won't allow us to walk away and leave her here."

"Well, I'm not gonna leave her with you, you stupid mutt."

"Eat this, you wimpy wolf."

Inu-Yasha jumped into the air locked on his target.

"Inu-Yasha, stop it. Kouga…Stop this battle." Kagome pleaded with them.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled as Inu-Yasha slashed the wound of the wind. Kagome jumped in front of Kouga using her self to stop this stupid war. "Kagome?" Kouga stated in shock.

* * *

He grasp onto her and jumped from the blast. 

"Why did you do that, Kagome?" Kouga asked still holding her.

"Get away from Kagome and fight me you wimpy wolf."

Kouga stood up and slowly stepped toward Inu-Yasha and his challenge. Kouga removed his sword from his belt.

Inu-Yasha smiled. He'd never fought Kouga while Kouga had a sword before. Kouga had never drawn it in the all time Inu-Yasha knew him even in the battle with Naraku. Inu-Yasha jumped into the air slashing at Kouga with Tetsusaiga.

Kouga stopped Inu-Yasha's attack with his own sword. The two stood frozen trying to win the battle of strength before the battle of wits.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled at them.

"They'll fight until there's a clear winner." Miroku stated as he walked up behind Kagome.

"Why Miroku? They'll destroy each other." Kagome couldn't take her eyes off the two.

"I don't know why…Kagome, but they need you to end this battle before it gets out of control. Can you purify them like you did the other night?"

"No." She said shaking her head. She didn't know how she did it in the first place. "Even if I could I wouldn't. It would put everyone in danger."

"Well…what about 'sit'?"

Kagome glanced at Miroku then diverted her eyes to the ground hiding her face from him. "I promised Inu-Yasha that I wouldn't use it anymore. Besides if Inu-Yasha fell then Kouga might…"

Kagome looked deeply into Miroku's face. "I won't take that risk, Miroku."

"Kagome, if you don't do something, they will destroy themselves." Miroku thought for a moment before continuing. "…What about… placing a rosary on Kouga…then you can stop them both."

Kagome really didn't like the idea that Miroku proposed but she was running out of time and options. "I can try." She surrendered.

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes placing her hands together in a small circle. A ring started to glow. Kagome opened her hands outward, freeing the ring. The ring appeared around Kouga's neck even though the two were too consumed in battle too notice. 

Kagome looked to Miroku worried about what she was about to do.

Miroku nodded at her.

Kagome knew she had no other options so she inhaled a deep breath and released it trying to work up her courage. She then inhaled enough air to project her voice.

"SIT" She barked out.

Both demons hit the ground simultaneously.

"What the fuck?" Kouga yelled out as he tried to get up.

Inu-Yasha was stunned at first that they both went down with Kagome's 'sit,' but with Kouga struggling he noticed that they both now wore a rosary. Inu-Yasha began to laugh.

Kagome pinned them both to the ground. She had warned them both. It was only fair that both of them be on the ground for fighting.

Kagome marched confidently between the two.

The other demons poked their heads out from where they hid to see both demons laying on the ground with the young miko between them.

"Now that that's over. If the both of you fight again you'll both be right back here. If you don't believe me Kouga, ask Inu-Yasha; he's hit the ground more than you'll ever know. By the way, you both are subdued by the same word. That means if either of screws up, you both go down. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Kouga stated a little irritated. Once the sit wore off, he pushed himself from the dirt.

Inu-Yasha did the same. He put Tetsusaiga away as the wolf took a moment to recover his carriage.

He grabbed his sword clumsily putting it away too.

"Come on you two." Kagome called to them from the entrance to the cave.

"You'll get use to it." Inu-Yasha whispered to Kouga as he followed Kagome inside.

* * *

"Kagome… I demand you remove this, at once." Kouga yelled. 

"What…the rosary?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Kouga confirmed.

"Kouga… I'm sorry…" She said as she reached her hand gently to his chest where the rosary fell. "No." She concluded firmly removing her hand.

"Kagome… remove it." Kouga insisted.

Miroku could see this situation getting ugly in no time. "She's made up her mind Kouga."

"Hmph." Kouga grunted as he sat next to Shippo and Kohaku whom were cuddling.

"Inu-Yasha… Take a seat." Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome. He was amazed that she was that conscious of the word 'Sit.' Had she been toying with him before, letting 'sit' slip from her lips? She didn't stumbled over asking him to 'sit' down so that they could all talk.

Kagome gave him a scrutinizing stare as he was making up his mind so Inu-Yasha hurriedly plopped down next to her.

"Now that we're all here, let's introduce ourselves. There are some new faces to Inu-Yasha and myself. I am Kagome. As most of you know, long ago I was pulled into my families well by a demon. Soon after that, I awoke Inu-Yasha then shattered the Shikon Jewel. With Inu-Yasha's new help, Shippo won a battle against the thunder brothers then stuck with Inu-Yasha and me. We met Miroku shortly after when he tried to destroy Inu-Yasha for being a demon. We wouldn't have bothered with Miroku if he hadn't stolen the Shikon Shards that Inu-Yasha and I had obtained. I remember when Miroku revealed his right hand… the one with the air void… Inu-Yasha tried his best to hold his ground, but was loosing so I let go of what I was holding on to. Miroku closed his air void just in time to spare my life. Inu-Yasha called me stupid for that because Inu-Yasha and I didn't know each other all that well then."

Miroku looked uneasy at the memory. "That reminds me. You didn't know any of us then. How did you know that I wouldn't allow you to be pulled in?"

"Because you took such care to get out of the village away from the villagers. Anyways after that we met Sango and the trouble she was in with our common enemy Naraku. He had a hold of her brother, Kohaku. Somewhere along the way, we met Kouga and his wolf pack. Kouga had the largest crush on me then." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

A soft growl emanated from somewhere near Kagome. She looked to the direction in which it was coming. "Inu-Yasha…" Kagome said to calm him while giggling a little at the situation.

Kouga may have moved on in this time but in their time Kouga was still a threat to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome then placed his arm around her drawing her nearer to him.

"We battled hard against Naraku, but have yet destroy him. Inu-Yasha and I traveled to my time for my mother's birthday. We found Kiada's book, then ended up here. When we realized we were in the wrong time. We tried to go back through the well, but we couldn't."

Miroku's mouth dropped. This tidbit struck all of them as odd since the well always worked for Inu-Yasha and Kagome. They used it all the time. Miroku would have asked if Shippo hadn't beaten him to the question. "So you're both trapped here?"

"Yes." Kagome answered him.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't know." Kouga apologized for his behavior. 

"Kouga, no one knew."

"Can I go play with them?" Tora asked pointing to where seven wolf pups were. She was obviously bored with the group of adults who spoke of the past for a good time.

Kohaku wrapped her arms around the kitten. "No Tora, they're wolves and you're a cat."

"I'm a tiger!" Tora blurted out.

"I'm going too." The puppy child answered.

Kouga smiled at their courage. "Come with me."

Kouga stood and walked towards the exit where a few wolf pups were playing.

Kohaku began to breathe heavily then spoke. "Kirara… Koinu… I want you two to go with Tora."

The two immediately took to the air in pursuit without any objections.

Kohaku smiled slightly at Shippo's reaction of pulling her in tighter for comfort. Kohaku closed her eyes as he buried his face in her hair.

_Awww, _Kagome thought still in Inu-Yasha's protective hold from Kouga.

* * *

"Children… these are ours guests. If there is any trouble you all must answer to me. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes sir." They answered together.

With Kouga's return, Miroku continued to talk to Kagome. "So in your time you have yet to defeat Naraku. Right?"

"That's right, Miroku."

"Ok… well, we shouldn't say too much about the future. You understand, right?"

"Of course."

"Since you were brought here by accident or not, you will no doubt change the past, this present, and our futures. In view of the fact that you were brought here, to this time; there must be a reason. I guess it's best you get a brief history lesson of what happened after we destroyed Naraku."

* * *

"Hello." A female wolf interjected as she entered the den. 

"Hello, my love." Kouga greeted the female wolf.

"Everyone, this is my wife."

Kagome smiled sweetly getting a better look at her than when they met briefly at Sango's hut. _She's pretty. Her white outfit looks really familiar. I wonder if she's the same wolf that Kouga promised to marry in our time. _

"Have we met before?" Kagome asked.

"A few times" The female wolf stated sitting next to Kouga clinging onto his arm.

"How did you two meet?"

"Kouga promised to marry me if I made it through a hard time that my pack was having when I was little."

_Yep, it's her._ Kagome smiled leaning her head against Inu-Yasha's chest.

Inu-Yasha shifted his weight; Kagome was making him uncomfortable. The others noticed Inu-Yasha blushing. Apparently, the two still had a young love. Everyone diverted his or her attention away from Inu-Yasha's embarrassment.

Miroku took the silence to continue his recollection. "Once we defeated Naraku, we built that temple in your honor. In the meantime, Sango conceived the child of a demon. He was nice, a little rough around the edges like Inu-Yasha, that's why Sango couldn't bare to kill him when they first battled. He showed mercy for humans and hunted other demons. The demon was singled out by other strong demons that united and destroyed him. Shippo took right away to Sango's child. These two little demons…"  
Miroku said pointing to Shippo and Kohaku. "…fell in love and now are constantly hunted by other demons for being weak. Lastly, Shippo rescued Tora from her pride's horrible fate. We continue to hunt small demons, but thanks to you both the large and powerful demons are dead. Kouga married later on and had pups. He thinks of all of the pups in the pack as his own."

"The three of them are playing with Tora, Kirara, Koinu, and …the puppy demon, right now."

"You mean Naiya?" Inu-Yasha harshly enforced Miroku's mistake.

"Can I meet them?" Kagome asked enthusiastically.

"When they get back." Kouga calmed Kagome. "Besides I have no doubt that they'll be in trouble soon anyways."

* * *

Seven wolf pups and their company of four ran all over the wolf territory chasing each other before stopping down by a stream where the wolf pups usually played. 

"So… what do you wanna do?" The eldest wolf pup asked. He was the age of a human seven year old.

"I don't know" Tora said in a pant. She wasn't use to running such long distances.

"How about 'tail the cat'?" One of the wolves asked. This boy wolf was about Naiya's age and Tora's age.

Tora immediately clung to the side of a tree and hissed at him.

"No." The eldest said confidently. "These are guests of my father. If we make trouble with them, then we'll all be in deep trouble."

"Wimpy prince," a younger wolf antagonized him.

"No" the eldest growled back.

"I got an idea." Naiya said. "How about a battle? We pair up and the pairs battle together first. Then the winners will pair off."

"Good idea." The white girl wolf spoke.

"I'm in." The light brown female wolf barked.

_She's just a girl, but about my age._ Naiya thought. _She has a small jewel embedded in her forehead. Why? _

"Me too" said the eldest wolf staring at the other young male wolves trying to get them to join in as well.

"Well kitty… you in?" He asked Kirara quite rudely.

Kirara turned up her nose leaping into a nearby tree to chaperone the little troublemakers.

"Pup?" He asked Koinu.

Koinu joined Kirara without a word because playing was one thing, but battling children was another. The two had enough battle experience already.

"Fine… Who's first?" The eldest asked.

"Me." Naiya announced.

The light brown wolf smiled. "Me too." She said quickly before the others had a chance to respond.

"My name is Naiya. I am the child of a powerful demon lord."

"I'll keep that in mind." The girl wolf replied. "It's nice to know you'll give me a challenge. My name is Houseki. I am the princess of this pack."

Naiya smirked. "You talk too much." She exclaimed as she jumped to tackle the wolf girl.

Naiya hit the dirt. The wolf was faster than she thought.

"Was that supposed to be your first attack?" The wolf asked smiling holding back her laughter.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Naiya stated as she turned to face her opponent.

"Take that!" the wolf yelled as she fell from the air.

Naiya ducked out of the way of her fists just to be kicked in to the back. Naiya fell to the ground. She glanced back coldly at her opponent with dirt lining her face. She disliked her opponent already for her unfortunate meeting with the ground.

"Never turn your back to an opponent." She said.

All of a sudden it hit Naiya. _…Those words_. Her mother told them to her. _To have such knowledge meant this wolf and her mother had been in battle before. But her own mother was a wimp; she always rode around on Ah and Un and only left the village with Lord Sesshoumaru. _Naiya jumped out of the way of the wolf's tackle.

Houseki slid onto the ground.

_Maybe there was more that she could find out here than the knowledge she came for. _ Naiya thought. _She wanted to know about the past, all of it, the whole story. _

While caught in thought, Houseki nailed Naiya in the stomach with her foot.

Naiya had never been hit that hard before. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach. _That hurt._ She was actually in pain.

"Are you alright?" The eldest wolf asked.

"I'll rip that pretty little jewel from your ugly forehead for that." Naiya exclaimed as she stood up wavering.

Houseki circled to attack again. Then the wolf collapsed to the ground flat on her face. She attempted to pick herself up from the ground, but that showed just how weak she was.

"Houseki" the eldest exclaimed as he ran over to his fallen comrade. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She stated as he helped her to her feet.

"This battle is over." He announced officially.

Kirara jumped from the tree and grew to her adult form.

"Cool" one of the younger pups said. "Can I ride?"

Koinu followed Kirara to the ground. He grew as well.

"No wonder you won't battle us." The eldest said. "Alright Houseki, play time is over. Both of you ride back to den. Ok? Houseki I know you're strong but you must learn when you have met your match. Now go."

Houseki was placed atop Kirara and Naiya crawled atop Koinu. Kirara and Koinu flew back to the den.

Tora grew into her tiger form to follow them.

"Cool…you too?" the young one asked. Tora knelt down for him and two other young wolf boys to climb aboard. The eldest male wolf and the white girl wolf lead the way back to the den for Tora.

* * *

"You're a good fighter Houseki" 

"As are you, Naiya. Something I can't figure out is how you won without touching me. I clearly had the advantage; yet, you won."

"I have to confess" Naiya avoided eye contact with her "…I cheated."

"What?"

"I used magic."

"That's funny Naiya, but even I know that only monks and mikos can use magic."

"I can prove it. Koinu, Kirara, stop please."

Kirara did as she asked. Although these two were strangers, they certainly bonded quickly.

The young wolf hopped off Kirara as the young pup slid off Koinu. "Alright, Naiya. Prove it"

"The only way to prove it would be in battle. Otherwise you'll claim that it's just a ploy, a trick to make you think I'm stronger than I really am."

"Alright, Naiya, I'll battle you again, but for now I think we should return to the den and check on the others."

"Why? Are you wimp? Come on…battle me again."

"Okay one quick battle."

"ALRIGHT! Prepare yourself"

Kirara growled annoyed.

"Oh Kirara, everything will be alright."

"Ready?"

"Always." The young wolf jumped into the air. They met face to face.

Now that Naiya knew the wolf was incredibly fast, Naiya anticipated the wolf's moves thereby blocking them as they came. Houseki threw a punch; Naiya blocked. Houseki spun into a kick; Naiya backed out of the way. Houseki tried to tackle Naiya, which separated the two.

"You're going easy on me." Naiya yelled out as Houseki hit the ground.

Houseki turned around to see Naiya standing over her.

"Then you attack me for awhile." Houseki challenged her.

Naiya smiled at the challenge before starting her own series of attacks. Naiya flew through the air successfully catching Houseki in the shoulder causing the two to roll along the ground.

Houseki, however, rolled right back onto her feet while Naiya landed in the soft dirt. Houseki then jumped into the air to hit Naiya with force declaring her supremacy and ending their quick battle.

"This is the end." She yelled.

Naiya fearfully looked into her face before closing her eyes and bracing herself for the impact.

Houseki suddenly released a frightful noise and fell gently to the barren earth.

* * *

"Kouga…" Kagome asked. "What's wrong?" 

His head had snapped in the direction of the woods. "Did you hear that?" Kouga asked staring into the forest from the den.

"I did." Inu-Yasha reassured him from his own frozen stance.

"Me too…" Shippo replied rising to his feet.

"…It almost sounded like a young demon's scream." Kohaku finished Shippo's comment.

Kouga glanced back at Kohaku in horror. Obviously he had been thinking about the children.

With a small exchange of glances with Inu-Yasha, both Kouga and Inu-Yasha darted out into the woods.

Kagome stood up with her mouth hung open and her hands clasp in front of her chest. She hadn't heard the sound and with the speed at which the two demons sprinted into the woods, she could never follow.

"It's alright Kagome." Sango said encouraging her to sit back down and relax.

Shippo stood up. "I'll go see what got Inu-Yasha so riled up."

"Well I'm going with you." Kohaku stated firmly.

"We'll be back soon." Shippo told the others as Kohaku took her head start to jog in to the woods.

Shippo smiled at the group before tailing Kohaku into the woods.

* * *

Naiya looked up to see Houseki lying on the ground not to far from her. "Houseki…" She started worried that she had hurt her new friend. 

Houseki picked her head up from where she lay. "What the…?" Houseki asked.

"That was a magical barrier. You ran right into it. Sorry about that."

"I see." Houseki commented. "But how?"

"Like this." Naiya closed her eyes raising the shield again.

"But you're a demon." Houseki objected to Naiya's skill.

"It's a gift." Naiya responded democratically.

Houseki gave Naiya a weird look before commenting, "That's so cool. Do you have any other abilities?" She asked now curious about her new friend.

"Sure. I do."

"Can I see?"

"Only if you continue to fight me." Naiya replied confidently.

Houseki smiled at the spirit the well-beaten pup still had. Naiya and Houseki were both covered in blood despite their strong wills. Houseki stood up waiting for Naiya to stand so they could continue the battle. Naiya understood the gesture from Houseki and stood in reply.

Houseki grinned showing her fangs before she launched her next wave of attacks.

Naiya took every hit that Houseki threw.

After a few deadly blows, Naiya began to glow. She lifted her hand to Houseki freezing Houseki in her tracks. Houseki collapsed as she had done before when they were battling in front of the other young demons. Houseki looked up from her hunched over position with fear.

_The pain is more intense than the last time. It has to be because Naiya is hurt worse now than before._

Houseki knew she couldn't just accept this attack from Naiya or she would be unconscious soon so Houseki leapt from the ground toward the pup.

_Naiya obviously can't execute more than one magic attack at once that is her fatal flaw. Each magical attack is draining her energy. Naiya may be powerful but even she has her limitations. _

Houseki fell limply from the air into Naiya where she stood. The two recovered and squared off in opposite positions facing each other. Considering the severity of their injures, they were both put into defensive modes and were too afraid to move first.

This had become a stand off.

* * *

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Inu-Yasha yelled at them. 

"Houseki?" Kouga questioned in disbelief.

The two girls stood firm.

Houseki turned her slightly head to see her father staring at her.

Before anyone could react Naiya slammed into Houseki.

The two girls struggled a bit before Inu-Yasha grabbed Naiya pulling her from her attack and Kouga held his daughter, Houseki, consequently mutilating her counter attack against the young canine.

Kirara growled at warning the two girls just how much trouble they were in. Kirara and Koinu had flown about half way back to the wolf sanctuary for help. Even though Kirara returned with Inu-Yasha and Kouga, Koinu continued the rest of the way back to Kagome.

* * *

The girls didn't know what happened. One moment they were battling the next they were being restrained. 

"What **The Fuck** do you think you're doing?" Inu-Yasha questioned Naiya again.

Kouga warned Houseki of her discipline to come at the same time. "Houseki, I warned you all about making trouble with our guests."

Houseki could see Naiya staring off into space to avoid Inu-Yasha's questioning.

Naiya's stubborn streak sent her the message that Naiya wouldn't confess a word. _They're battle had started in good fun and ended in a full blown challenge. Her father and his guests would never understand that. _Houseki hung her head in shame. _Her father had told her not to start trouble and she had; even though, this battle was not in bad terms._ "Father…" Houseki pleaded for him to listen.

"I don't want to hear it." Kouga told her firmly releasing his grip.

Kouga gave Inu-Yasha an intense stare before leaving the scene.

Inu-Yasha followed Kouga but kept his grip on Naiya's right arm with his left hand.

"It's my fault." Naiya blurted out pulling back from Inu-Yasha's hold.

Inu-Yasha could see that Naiya was protecting the young wolf from Kouga's wrath. He didn't understand why, but since she was speaking…

"What the fuck did you hope to achieve? Don't you realize you're covered in blood? Both of you are."

Naiya glanced down at herself. She knew she'd been hurt but she hadn't realized she lost so much blood. Her long white fur was matted down, stained with her own blood. She looked over to Houseki whom was also covered. Unlike Naiya whose injuries came from the wounds that Houseki inflicted, Houseki had little superficial scratches, but had been coughing up blood from Naiya's crushing magical force.

"Kouga and I tracked you by your scents." Inu-Yasha continued pulling Naiya from her thoughts. "We can smell your blood almost all the way back to the den. If Kirara didn't lead us to you then we would not have found you. This battle may have started in good fun, but once the first of you was injured… that should have ended the battle. You are not at war or in a life threatening battle. There was no need for this blood to be shed."

"But…" Houseki protested.

When Inu-Yasha glared back at her, she resumed her shameful dismay.

Naiya knew what Houseki was trying to object with. Inu-Yasha and Kouga had fought the other earlier in the day with no motive. If the young miko, Kagome, had not stopped them both with a single word then the two adults would have without a doubt battled until there was a clear, bloody winner. "You and Kouga fought earlier… with no war."

"That's different. Kouga and I have been friends for a long time."

"Houseki and I are friends." Naiya blurted out.

Houseki couldn't see this argument making headway with the dog demon. After all Houseki had never seen this dog demon before in her life, but her father did seem rather friendly with the whole group of odd demons and humans.

"Naiya…" Houseki tried to warn Naiya to be quiet.

"Both of you." Inu-Yasha shouted. "Shut up! You both are in deep trouble. Let's go." Inu-Yasha pushed the young dog demon forward.

* * *

Inu-Yasha marched the reckless crew through the woods and the surrounding area full of the wolf's pack members. They stared at the girls as they passed. Inu-Yasha came face to face with Shippo and Kohaku where he handed off the troublemakers. "Shippo, Kohaku… make sure they get back to the den in one piece. I'll kill them myself later." 

Kohaku opened her mouth to object to Inu-Yasha's threat, but Shippo spoke up silencing her.

"Come on children." Shippo whispered.

* * *

Inu-Yasha took off back into the woods. He found Kouga standing on a cliff overlooking his kingdom. 

"What are you doing up here you wimpy wolf? There're two troublemakers down there that I can't wait to sink my teeth into."

"Inu-Yasha…" Kouga started in a trance.

"When the war was over and you and Kagome were pronounced dead, I came back here. My pack kept me going. They needed me. Eventually I married for the pack; we needed more wolves to survive. I had three lovely pups."

"Let me guess, one of them was the wolf in that stupid battle with Naiya."

"Yes." Kouga answered. "I thought I raised them better than that. Turns out I failed."

Inu-Yasha crossed his arms in his robe. "I think you overlooked something very important, Kouga. When you walked away, they shifted the blame back and forth, both trying to take it and the shame that goes with it. They were protecting each other. I think their little battle was a test of strength, not a war. Anyways… stay here and think about your failures; I'm going back."

Kouga had been silent staring into his territory. "What would you do?" Kouga asked softly.

Inu-Yasha froze. Kouga had never asked for his opinion before. "Nothing" Inu-Yasha answered him. "They're just kids. I already yelled at them for spilling each other's blood. Allowing them to live with their own guilt is far worse than us punishing them."

"You wish to allow them to punish themselves?"

"Of course." Inu-Yasha responded.

Kouga was impressed. Inu-Yasha had never seemed that enlightened before; of course, Kouga had never exactly given him the chance, what with chasing Kagome and all.

Kouga grinned. "Race you back." He enticed Inu-Yasha.

* * *

"What happened?" Kagome asked Shippo catching sight of the two injured pups that he lead back. 

"I don't know" Shippo replied.

Kohaku told Kagome all they knew. "They won't talk and Inu-Yasha didn't say anything."

"Like he ever does?" Shippo interjected.

Kohaku smiled trying not to laugh.

"Kirara…why didn't you stop this?" Sango asked quite concerned.

Koinu cuddled against Kirara to divert Sango's attention and maybe lighten Kirara's mood.

"Judging by Kirara's expression, she did." Miroku extrapolated.

Kagome, Kohaku and Sango began to treat the girls' injuries. Miroku and Shippo gathered Koinu and Kirara to comfort them and get more information.

* * *

"You're still too slow, mutt." 

"But I'm catching up, you wimpy wolf. You're a lot slower without those damn jewel shards."

"I'm still faster than you." The two laughed as they entered the den.

"You certainly are cheery." Kagome voiced disapproval at Inu-Yasha's cheery mood after such an event.

Inu-Yasha smiled slyly showing his fangs.

Kagome glared at him. She knew he had something on his mind. The look she shot him told him that if he and Kouga went too far then they would both be on the ground in Kagome's favorite position.

Inu-Yasha twitched at Kagome's glare.

Kouga caught Inu-Yasha's fearful moment.

Then he looked at Kagome in an impressed manner at her ability to freeze Inu-Yasha in his tracks. She had trained him well.

Kouga's eyes widened and mouth dropped when he realized she had trained Inu-Yasha using 'sit' and now he was vulnerable to the same threat.

Inu-Yasha placed his hand on Kouga's shoulder calming Kouga's nerves. The threatening miko had made her point clear.

Inu-Yasha proceeded over to where Kagome was nurturing the pups. He knelt behind Kagome placing his hand on her shoulder showing that he was going to play with the youngsters some.

Kouga, however, took off in a different direction. Kouga's disappearance distracted Inu-Yasha. He figured either Kouga was going to see his wife or more likely was going to check on the other pups and the tiger child.

"I'm going to check on the other little rascals." Inu-Yasha excused himself from the scene.

He wanted to play with the two pups for fighting, but he didn't want to do it without Kouga. _The kids were afraid of each of them in their own way. It would be more fun if both he and Kouga cornered the kids together instead of working on them individually._ Inu-Yasha concluded so he went to find to the other young ones and Kouga.

He found them all just outside the den in the open field well within the territory under heavy supervision.

Kouga stood at the edge of the cliff again. He was barely visible to Inu-Yasha. Kouga obviously had a lot on his mind since this was the second time he was up on that same ridge.

Inu-Yasha called the children in for the evening since Kouga wasn't there to do so and night fell upon the land.

* * *

Kouga's wife entered the den looking as if she lost something. 

"Loose something?" Inu-Yasha questioned her.

"You haven't seen Kouga have you?" She asked.

"He'll be back soon." Inu-Yasha reassured her returning to Kagome and the two injured pups that slept in her lap.

Everyone besides Kouga's wife slept soundly through the night. Inu-Yasha awoke several times in the night to see her standing at the entrance awaiting Kouga's return. Finally Inu-Yasha couldn't stand her suffering any longer. He knew she was trapped by her duty to the other wolves; she couldn't leave without alerting the entire pack.

"I'll get him." Inu-Yasha stated a little irritated by her constant worrying.

She nodded to him thanking him for his actions of good will.

* * *

Sun up brought warning amongst the pack members. 

Inu-Yasha found Kouga up on the ridge. Kouga was debating with himself over some stupid decision to blend the pack with another given the incident from the day before.

"KOUGA!" The wolves began to yell.

"What is it?" Kouga asked coming out from his hiding place.

"We were looking for you." Spike, one of Kouga's personal guards said.

"Well you found me." Kouga answered rather rudely.

Inu-Yasha remained hidden since he understood Kouga's frustration.

Kouga felt as if his world was being turned upside down and unlike when they battled Naraku Kouga couldn't just run off and slaughter a few demons in his way, flirt with Kagome, or make fun of Inu-Yasha to make him feel better. Kouga was trapped in this place. If he was gone too long they worried so ever since their last battle Kouga had made his life boring to accommodate this secure lifestyle.

Inu-Yasha felt sorry for him, but Kouga had developed a family and he had responsibilities to the pack.

* * *

Inu-Yasha took a side route back to the den where Kagome was making breakfast for the entire pack with very little help. _Why was she working so hard? Didn't she ever get tired of doing things like that?_ Inu-Yasha began to wonder if Kagome had ever had anything done for her. _She's going out of her way to make those stupid wolves happy._ Inu-Yasha wondered if Kagome acted like that with him: waiting on his every whim and him not taking any notice of her efforts. 

"Something wrong Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked him.

"No" he denied to himself more than to her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked out of guilt.

"Are feeling alright, Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome. She dropped everything to find out the answer to her question, kneeling in front of him pressing her hand to his forehead.

Inu-Yasha growled with annoyed embarrassment slapping her hand away. "I'm fine." He blurted out without thinking.

Kagome fell over backward staring in shock at Inu-Yasha's sudden change in attitude.

"We need to talk." Inu-Yasha inquired. Kagome stood up at the completely absorbed in Inu-Yasha's comment.

* * *

Inu-Yasha led Kagome up to the ridge where Kouga had spent the night. 

"Tell me what you see." Inu-Yasha told Kagome.

"Um…" She answered looking around. "I see den, the surrounding woods, and the river."

"What else do you see?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Um…" she answered unsure of herself. "I see a small village."

"That's Kiada's village." Inu-Yasha told her. He then held his hand out in another direction. "And that village?"

"I don't know." Kagome confessed.

"That is Sesshoumaru's village. The one Naiya spoke of."

Kagome was impressed with his eyesight; she'd forgotten his demonic vision was superior to her own. "What else can you see, Inu-Yasha?"

"I can see the well…that's all."

"Inu-Yasha, What's really bothering you?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"You wouldn't have brought me here if something wasn't bothering you. Is this where Kouga spent the night, last night?" She asked.

He nodded once.

"…So Kouga also knows of this place. I bet he spent last night up here thinking of old times. I mean since you can see the well from here; he probably can too."

"I not sure if we'll ever get back to our own time." Inu-Yasha told Kagome.

"Of course we will. Is that what you wanted to tell me so bad."

Inu-Yasha diverted his face from her. She knew he was hiding something besides his doubts. "What is it Inu-Yasha? Tell me. You're not alone. We're in this together."

Inu-Yasha hesitated before responding. "This present isn't exactly what…"

"I see." Kagome said with a smile. She sat at the edge of the ledge.

"Did you know that Kouga has three pups…two boys and a girl? I met them last night. …The girl battled with Naiya yesterday." Kagome smiled looking out onto the land away from Inu-Yasha before she continued. "Naiya claimed that it was her most honorable battle. I get the impression that Sesshoumaru never gives her a real challenge. Naiya and Houseki spent most of night conversing quietly, but they did want to know if you'd keep that promise of killing them. Miroku told them you would. I couldn't help but laugh." Kagome tried to contain her newfound laughter. "Everyone thinks you're a cold-blooded killer. I guess life's easier for you if demons think that. I also heard Naiya speak of her home village. Sesshoumaru apparently settled in what was left of an old village and now it's full of homeless hanyou and demon children. Looks like it was just a matter of time before Sesshoumaru learned the meaning of family. Our group misses us both. Actually they miss you more than me."

Shock overwhelmed Inu-Yasha. _No one could miss him more than Kagome. She was always so caring and interested in everyone's petty little problems._ _The group couldn't have missed him more. They were always fighting._ She still stared out upon the land while she spoke.

"I was hurt at first," she continued, "but then I came to realize that you protect this group from every little threat. I guess that I only hinder your life what with…" She pointed to her neck before drawing a ring with her finger hanging from her neck that mocked the rosary. "…The rosary…and all. I am your greatest weakness. I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha."

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha spoke calmly. "I miss our time too."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said standing face to face with Inu-Yasha with her hand against his chest and sadness in her eyes.

"Without you Kagome, I would still be stuck to that forsaken tree. Without you…we would have never have met any of the others. We would never have defeated Naraku or his stupid offspring. If it means I have to wear this stupid thing for a while, then I'm okay with that." Kagome looked at him with amazement. He hardly ever spoke this way and she wouldn't be surprised if he never spoke like this again.

"Now…" he continued, "let's find a way home so this future can exist."

Kagome nodded expelling a happy giggly noise that Inu-Yasha had never heard before. Kagome took off running back to the den of the wolves.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha stated not even looking in her direction.

Kagome froze staring back at Inu-Yasha. Something was coming.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's back," was all he growled.

* * *

A dark haze moved through the forest settling on the pack's location. Kouga was the first to be on his guard. This place had been safe for so long that the presence took the wolves by surprise. The wolves with the most experience rallied the other wolves preparing them for battle. 

Inu-Yasha flew down the trail grabbing Kagome and joining Kouga as fast as he could.

The twenty-five total wolf pups, Naiya, and Tora were taken deep into the wolf den by a few older wolves to protect them from this new threat.

The poisonous haze engulfed the area.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha found Kouga leading the wolf warriors with his wife by his side. Kagome had forgotten the she-wolf was a fighter too. Inu-Yasha stood firm as his own gang rallied behind him. This time they were prepared for the battle.


	16. Even Odds

Even Odds

Sesshoumaru knew Naiya had taken off after Inu-Yasha because of her fascination with all of them; therefore, he would allow her to see real danger and return of her own accord. In the meantime, he needed to even the odds so that this danger didn't mean their deaths. If the demon killed Inu-Yasha and the miko child again then it would take over the world without hesitation. Since Inu-Yasha and his little miko had died, powerful demons had cast off their human forms and become mist. Mist was harder to kill than a body. The only way these mists were killed was by purification. All demons knew this and mikos were becoming scarce. Sesshoumaru traveled alone for this journey; he couldn't afford Rin getting in the way; besides, this was better done alone.

* * *

When he arrived, he looked carefully around. 

_They're still here. _Sesshoumaru thought with a smile.

He pulled Tenseiga from its sheath. **Slash.  
**

Sesshoumaru hoped the magical barriers kept the bodies well enough for Tenseiga to have an effect.

The girl awoke first.

* * *

She looked to Sesshoumaru in horror. She soon noticed Tenseiga in his hand. She knew him to be a powerful demon. He could destroy her easily if he wished. He wanted her alive for some reason. 

She looked to her beaten friend. He lay on his side covered by his black hair.

The girl ran over to where he lay. His clothes were stained with his blood as were hers.

She shook her unconscious friend until he looked up to her.

* * *

Once they locked eyes her attention was diverted back to Sesshoumaru whom stood in the same position he had been in since he used his sword. 

The boy staggered to his feet.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" The boy asked innocently.

"Come." Sesshoumaru told them. "See for yourself."

The two humans stood deciding whether to trust Sesshoumaru or not.

The boy finally decided to go with him.  
The girl tugged on his sleeve. Doubt overwhelmed her face. The two had been through so much together, but they had never once fought at Sesshoumaru's side.

They finally concluded that he had come to them for a reason so they followed him. The boy placed his hand in her hand then led her into Sesshoumaru's footsteps.

Sesshoumaru waited for the two then took to the air carrying them.

The girl clung to the boy's robe. She wanted all the fighting to be over.

In response, he simply wrapped his arms firmly around her and tilted his head into her hair.

Her hair, which was wrapped in a tight bun with a few strands hanging loose, smelled pretty with a fragrance the boy had long forgotten.

* * *

"Here." Sesshoumaru said landing on the ground of the wolves' territory just outside the haze. 

"It can't be," the girl said in disbelief.

"I…I purified THAT." The miko reinforced her statement.

"No" The boy intervened glowing white. "This is different."

"You can tell the difference?" She asked in astonishment.

"Course…" He replied then thought about it before asking. "Can't you?"

"…No…" She answered hesitantly.

He blinked in astonishment accepting this new knowledge. He shook off her stunned look before looking to Sesshoumaru. "You coming?" He inquired the demon.

"This is not my battle." The demon simply stated.

"Your loss." The boy replied rolling his eyes.

"The Shikon Jewel is in there." The girl stated.

"Are you sure?" The boy asked her.

She nodded in reply before saying. "I can feel it."

The boy's attention snapped back to something he saw in the mist. Something else from the haze caught his eye. He sneered. "Tetsusaiga!"

Growling he hopped down from Sesshoumaru's post and joined the battle with a new found determination.

"No…" She objected briefly before realizing he was already gone. She couldn't argue with him if he was already involved this battle.

"Wait up." She called running in after him.

* * *

In the meantime, most of the wolves passed out from the poisonous gas inside the haze. 

Inu-Yasha fought on with a little help from Miroku. Miroku was projecting a purity barrier around the two of them trying to hold off the poisonous gas.

Kagome was trying to purify the entire field like Kiada had showed her, but her magic was too weak and failing; course, this wasn't too surprising given the youth of Kagome's magic. Koinu joined her at one point strengthening her power, but even that was not enough. With Koinu's abilities, Kagome sustained her struggle.

Kirara and Sango had taken to the sky. They were succeeding in dominating the area.

Shippo and Kohaku transformed when the battle began into their more powerful demon forms. The two had each taken the outside attack positions taking out one jouraki after another.

The haze fought back to the extent that Inu-Yasha left Miroku's barrier to get a jump on the demon behind this haze. Needless to say, they were loosing again.

* * *

Inu-Yasha sprung free of Miroku's magical barrier to attack this demon. Inu-Yasha hadn't planned what he saw. 

"I'll take that." A demon yelled out stealing Inu-Yasha's second Tetsusaiga.

"Give that back!" Inu-Yasha yelled chasing after the demon that stole his sword.

Inu-Yasha jumped to strike a victorious blow.

He met a demon, not the one he was looking for, but "what the hell?" The two met in a standoff.

* * *

Miroku opened his air void pulling in some of the deadly gas before passing out. 

Sango and Kirara fell from the sky not too far from where Kagome stood.

Kagome knew they would all soon relive that last battle they had if something didn't swing the odds in their favor and fast. Kagome concentrated harder. The more she tried the more the haze sapped her strength.

* * *

A bright light burst across the foothills. The haze was gone. A mysterious girl appeared from the settling dust calling the Shikon No Tama to her. 

Koinu captured the Shikon Jewel in the air near the strange newcomer confused as to who this newcomer was.

Inu-Yasha squared off with…himself.

Kagome looked around for answers. The answers had to be there somewhere.

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were unconscious as well as most of the wolf pack. Kouga and his wife still moved around; they were waking the other fallen wolves. Kohaku and Shippo were collecting the injured. A small group of youngsters stood where the light had emanated from. Their victory celebration centered about Naiya.

Kagome looked back to the girl. Her hair was pulled into a bun with a few strands hanging loose. Her clothing told Kagome that this girl was a powerful miko.

She looked familiar, but she was older than Kagome. Kagome swore she'd never seen this miko before. _Her clothing…_ Kagome looked down at her own comparing their similarities. _Her traditional yet oddly colored pants, her short white shirt, and ragged bun… This miko was… It couldn't be._ Kagome searched the barrier of the woods. On Kouga's upper ledge overlooking the valley, she spotted Sesshoumaru. _So this is his doing. Next question: Is this real?_

* * *

"There're two of them…" Tora called out stopping short of the two mikos. 

Tora comment attracted everyone's attention.

Kohaku and Shippo had been so busy that they hadn't taken notice.

Miroku came to, only to stare up at two Inu-Yashas. "I must have been hit harder than I thought." Miroku remarked rubbing his head trying to clear his vision.

"Why do you say that?" Shippo asked helping Miroku to his feet.

"I'm seeing two of Inu-Yasha."

"You're not seeing things, Miroku." Shippo reassured him. "There is two of Inu-Yasha."

"…And two Kagomes." Kohaku added glancing in Kagome's direction helping up some injured wolves.

"How is that possible?" Miroku asked.

"Anything is possible. Let's be thankful it's only them, instead of two more demons. I don't think we could handle any more." Shippo honestly told him.

"Looks like someone is trying to level the playing field." Sango said approaching Shippo and Miroku from behind carrying Kirara in her arms.

Inu-Yasha lowered Tetsusaiga placing it back in its sheath. "That would be Sesshoumaru." He said staring into the face of his younger self.

* * *

While both Inu-Yashas were identical in most respects, Kagome had aged a bit. 

The elder Kagome pulled a chopstick from her hair allowing it to fall. Her same shaggy hair was longer than the other Kagome expected it to be. It fell almost to her feet.

The Inu-Yasha who still possessed his sword took an immediate disapproval to the whole situation. His eyes slightly widened at Kagome's hair then he snorted a response, "Feh," putting Tetsusaiga away.

"Who the hell are you?" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"Apparently, I am a future you."

"I don't buy it; eat this." Inu-Yasha yelled pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath to cut the demon in half.

"Inu-Yasha!" Both Kagomes yelled at once. "Sit!"

* * *

The sit threw up a lot of dust clouding the air almost as thick as the mist. When the dust settled, there were two large craters. Each crater contained its own Inu-Yasha. Both Inu-Yashas lay in the bottom twitching. 

"Well I guess it's safe to say they are Kagome and Inu-Yasha." Miroku concluded.

"Kagome!" A small voice bellowed from near by.

The younger Kagome gasped and took off running "…Kouga…I forgot…"

* * *

Kagome found Kouga at the bottom of his own crater laying face down just like Inu-Yasha. 

"Kouga. I'm really sorry. Inu-Yasha, he…"

"I don't want to hear it Kagome." Kouga knew Kagome warned him that 'if either of them screws up, they both go down.'

If Inu-Yasha pushed her buttons like he always did then there was no reason why Inu-Yasha should ever get up from the ground.

Kouga's thoughts of revenge faded with the fading of the rosary's spell. Kouga hoped that in posing no threat, Kagome would remove this ever so charming charm. The concern in her face told him she really was sorry_, but not sorry enough to remove this stupid lease. Leases are for dogs._ Kouga pouted.

He soon left the crater to continue collecting his injured people_. There was no reason why his wolves were defeated this easily…or why the children were out of the safety of the caverns_. "Get those kids inside! Now!" Kouga commanded.

* * *

"Kagome?" Sango asked making headway towards her old friend. 

Kagome's face caught Sango's. Both girls had aged, but since Kagome's death, time had literally stopped for her. Kagome smiled thankful that her old friend was alive. She spoke to Sango ominously. "It's me Sango. My how you've aged. Allow me to help."

Kagome hugged Sango transforming them both back into younger forms of themselves.

Sango was nearly identical to the Sango that Kagome left behind and her older self was now as young and vibrant as she was.

* * *

With her wrinkles gone, the two were identical. The elder Kagome responded by pulling her hair back into a perfect bun. 

"Koinu… bring me the jewel." The elder Kagome stated.

"Don't do it Koinu." The younger defended her miko status.

Kagome tried to slow her breathing but staring into her own face was far worse than staring down a demon.

The only difference between the two was the hair. The younger Kagome pulled the chopsticks from her ragged bun and allowed her hair to hang in its shaggy natural form while the other stood pristine.

* * *

"Sango?" Miroku asked approaching the girls. With Sango young again, he might have a second chance to win her heart. _One problem at a time, _he thought looking at the double mikos. 

"Ok. The problem is how do we tell you two and Inu-Yasha…s apart?

"Simple." Shippo stated. "Cut one of their heads."

"What?" Kohaku shouted.

"Cut one's hair off." Shippo rephrased.

"Shippo." Miroku intervened.

"By cutting one's hair we may be altering the way things are supposed to happen. Obviously this was supposed to be this way. Why and for how long, we need to figure out. Inu-Yasha...Both of you…Come here. You've always been one, well two, to think on your feet. What do you think?"

"Who's younger?" One Inu-Yasha asked.

"I am." One Kagome replied shaking her free flowing hair.

"Fine, then we're going back." He concluded grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"We've already tried that, Inu-Yasha."

"Well we'll try again. Come on."


	17. Greed

Greed

"Inu-Yasha, you can let go of my arm."

"Keh."

"What do you mean…Keh? Let go of me, Inu-Yasha."

"Keh"

"Have it your way…sit"

Inu-Yasha stared coldly at Kagome as she stuck up her nose and stormed away. Inu-Yasha followed Kagome back the way they came.

Kagome stopped in her tracks without turning her head she spoke. "Inu-Yasha…"

Inu-Yasha froze. He thought she was so mad that she'd sit him again. He hung his head in shame lowering himself on his haunches preparing for the sit.

"What would Sesshoumaru have to gain by you and I being alive in this time? I mean he knew you and I were here because of Naiya, but why would he bring us back to life?"

Kagome's questions caught Inu-Yasha's interest. He hadn't thought that Sesshoumaru would be a part of this chaos from the grave.

"What makes you think Sesshoumaru was a part of this?"

"He is the only one with the ability to bring the dead back to life…and he was at the battle. He was standing on that ledge overlooking the den. When we won, he left. ...Miroku said 'looks like someone's trying to even the odds.' What I can't figure out is why Sesshoumaru would be that person…demon. After all, Naiya's the one who cleared the mist and Koinu possesses the Jewel. I can't see a gain for Sesshoumaru."

"If Sesshoumaru did bring you and I back then it only serves to support the idea that the war we fight in our time. We're losing here. Sesshoumaru and I battled many tough demons when we were young. He always thought I was weaker than him, even though, I proved to be a worthy adversary. In the end our differences made us enemies. Sesshoumaru thought even less of me when I met Kikyo. Around the time Kikyo and I were tricked by Naraku, Sesshoumaru was rallying strong demons for a war against a very powerful one. I was to lead the attack from the south, while Sesshoumaru led the attack from the north. I never saw that battle and I don't think Sesshoumaru has forgiven me for missing it. If he brought us back, he wants us to win this war for him. If he is the one, then the evil that we fought against still exists and its here in force."

Kagome dropped her head in regret. She hadn't known any of this information. Inu-Yasha had a more complicated past than she had given him credit for. She originally thought he was stubborn and rude; she was finding out little by little that many people had betrayed him. He was heartbroken and alone. His cute and soft center that she loved so much was underneath all the heartache and betrayal. Someone close to her had never betrayed her before. "_That must have been hard."_ She thought aloud under her breath. Her eyes watered the more she thought about Inu-Yasha's past and their present. Of course he was slow to trust her, he didn't know when she's betray him.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

"Yes." She answered surprised by his sudden concern. Kagome began to ramble on about anything and everything in her life that Inu-Yasha by some odd coincidence may not know about. Her intention was to share her life with him so maybe he wouldn't be ashamed to share a little more with her.

Kagome's constant conversation with herself took her concentration from walking, letting her to walk into a tree.

**Slam.**

Kagome's brutal meeting with the tree knocked her over backward.

Inu-Yasha tried not to laugh at Kagome's slick multitasking skills. He helped her to her feet then offered to let her ride on his back.

She rode quietly on his back for the rest of their journey back.

They reached the well as the sky changed colors for nightfall.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome said sincerely. "I miss them already."

"So do I." Inu-Yasha said staring into what was left of their precious well.

"Can't we spend a little more time with them, Inu-Yasha?"

"Kagome, When do expect to return to our own time?"

Kagome hadn't been thinking about their own time. She's been thinking about Koinu as well as her new friends.

"Now…where is he going?" Inu-Yasha asked staring intensely into the woods from which they came.

"What?" Kagome asked utterly confused shifting her view between Inu-Yasha's face and where he was looking.

"Get on." Inu-Yasha commanded her.

She did so without question.

* * *

Kagome swore Inu-Yasha had never run this fast before especially not with her. _What has gotten into him?_ She asked herself. She couldn't figure out why Inu-Yasha was now so concerned with this stranger they were chasing. The key to figuring that out would be finding out who the mysterious stranger was that Inu-Yasha was chasing. 

Inu-Yasha bounded through the woods knocking Kagome about as he made headway through the trees.

Kagome clung tighter to Inu-Yasha's robe.

In that brief moment, Inu-Yasha smiled at her reaction slightly glancing over his shoulder at her.

He was on a mission that much was obvious.

Inu-Yasha stopped on the same little known ridge that he had taken Kagome to before. He stared down into the foothills just outside the wolf's den.

Sesshoumaru stood opposite Kouga surrounded by wolves. Immediately behind him was their doubles. Miroku stood next to Sango slightly behind them with Kirara and Koinu at their sides. Shippo and Kohaku stood off to one side with Tora and Naiya.

Kagome jumped off Inu-Yasha's back to get a better look.

From the ridge Inu-Yasha and Kagome could see this involved the bloody pup, Naiya. Naiya still carried her bloody injuries from the day before when her and Houseki fought. Even though, the wolf princess still carried her own injuries as well most of them were internal and ergo invisible to onlookers.

Sesshoumaru stared coldly at the child.

Eventually the child stepped forward motioning for everyone to back off. She went with him willingly in an unwilling way.

Inu-Yasha couldn't allow this. _He had some sort of power over her; of course, Sesshoumaru was her father. She was also his niece. _

Inu-Yasha glanced back at Kagome, backing away from her slowly before racing down to the scene.

* * *

Inu-Yasha appeared in front of Sesshoumaru holding back Naiya. 

He drew Tetsusaiga challenging his brother.

Kagome chased after Inu-Yasha.

Kagome knew it was wrong for Sesshoumaru to take the child back, but the last thing she expected was for Inu-Yasha to react first. Inu-Yasha had no responsibility to this child. Kagome hadn't expected Inu-Yasha to join the scene; after all, this was Sesshoumaru's child.

Now she stood firmly with Inu-Yasha.

Their doubles were surprised by their rash actions. They thought Inu-Yasha and Kagome would have been through the well and home by now.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Sesshoumaru?"

"Move."

"No."

"Fine."

Sesshoumaru lifted his hand out in front of him. With a quick flick of the wrist Sesshoumaru swung at Inu-Yasha with his poisonous whip.

Inu-Yasha tried his best to defend his ground with Tetsusaiga without moving his feet.

Sesshoumaru had forgotten just how stubborn his little brother really was so he advanced his attacks on Inu-Yasha forcing a slight retreat from him.

Kagome knelt down to Naiya's height pulling her into an embrace.

The child responded by hugging her back.

The others stood idly watching the sibling dispute.

Before Kagome knew what was happening, Tetsusaiga fell to the ground and Sesshoumaru was keeping Inu-Yasha from it.

With each advance Inu-Yasha made to his sword was a successful pounding that Inu-Yasha took from Sesshoumaru.

Kagome knew she had to get Inu-Yasha his sword back. Inu-Yasha's other self surely wouldn't give up his sword to her so she made a run for the lost sword.

Inu-Yasha was slammed hard into the ground. He could barely stand when Kagome grabbed the sword.

"KIRARA!" Kagome yelled.

Kirara responded to Kagome's call giving her a quick escape.

Sesshoumaru tried to knock Kirara from the air, but Kirara was too quick for someone fighting two battles at once.

Once Kirara circled over Inu-Yasha's head for Kagome to drop Inu-Yasha's sword down to him.

With or without the magical sword, Inu-Yasha was too beaten to win. He swung the Tetsusaiga and dust filled the air.

When the air cleared, Sesshoumaru stood holding his demon sword.

One swing blasted Inu-Yasha backwards.

Inu-Yasha lay still.

"Inu-Yasha." Kagome called in disbelief.

* * *

She knew Sesshoumaru was stronger than Inu-Yasha but Inu-Yasha could usually hold his ground. Kagome knew with Inu-Yasha down anything could happen. Kagome took a quick look around for some way to outsmart Sesshoumaru. Her double held a bow_. That's it_. She thought. Kagome ran up to her double stealing her bow and swiping an arrow. Kagome spun on her heels then ran to Inu-Yasha. She stopped standing over his body. Staring at Sesshoumaru, she drew the arrow. 

Sesshoumaru had intended a brief battle with his brother not an arrow from her bow

_I have one shot. _

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked from the ground.

"Yes Inu-Yasha?" Kagome responded frozen in place. She had no intention of backing down.

While laying flat on his back, Inu-Yasha couldn't help but ask himself why she would blindly run into a battle after him like this. Inu-Yasha might have actually enjoyed Kagome standing over him like this if he weren't hurt so badly.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, had no intention of letting this young miko intimate him. _This battle was between brothers. Inu-Yasha needed to be taught a lesson._

* * *

Sesshoumaru flew through the air at Kagome. 

Only a few feet apart, Kagome let her only arrow fly.

Sesshoumaru swung his sword to stop the arrow.

"STOP" Naiya yelled.

No one noticed that Naiya had been running toward the battle.

She jumped right in the middle of it, between Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

A bright and powerful blast emanated from the center.

Sesshoumaru was forced backward several feet while Kagome was tossed aside like a rag doll.

* * *

The blast smoke cleared leaving unsettled dust around Naiya. 

Naiya stood frozen for a moment before falling limply to the ground.

"NAIYA." Houseki yelled.

Houseki's two brothers were trying to restrain her, but Houseki's struggling force was too much for her brothers to hold back. Houseki broke free to a full sprint.

She tumbled sideways grasping tightly onto Naiya.

Houseki moved over to Naiya using her own body as a shield.

"Houseki?" Naiya asked coming to.

Houseki simply smiled.

Naiya sat up and hugged her friend. She was glad they were friends. Then Naiya jumped to her feet and ran over to the injured Kagome and Inu-Yasha, followed closely by Houseki.

They found them awake, but severely injured.

All attention slowly shifted to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru put away his sword. He grabbed his boa wrapping Naiya up.

"Naiya." Houseki yelled trying to keep her friend close to her.

Pulling Naiya into him, Sesshoumaru left without saying a word. He took to the air disappearing from sight within a few seconds.

Kagome crawled over to Inu-Yasha smiling. She was happy he was all right.

"Great." Inu-Yasha ironically stated pushing himself from the ground.

* * *

Sesshoumaru waited until they got back to the village. Once there he released her from his grip dropping her to the ground. 

"If you want your freedom, then you must battle me." Sesshoumaru told her.

Naiya knew a battle with Sesshoumaru now would be suicide, but her rage almost gave her the strength to stand up to that challenge.

Rin ran across the small field upon Sesshoumaru's arrival. "Naiya, What happened? You're covered in blood. Tell me you won that battle. NO? Naiya…What have I taught you about battling? If you lose, then you're weak and the weak are destroyed. Thank Lord Sesshoumaru for saving you then join me inside. Let's get you cleaned up." Rin left as spontaneously as she had appeared.

Naiya thought more about that challenge. She knew at the moment she wouldn't last two minutes so she stood up, turning rudely from Sesshoumaru in a silent rage.

* * *

Inu-Yasha took a moment to recover from the fact that he utterly lost. He lost the child and the battle to Sesshoumaru. Inu-Yasha stood up. He looked at Kagome. She was worried about him that much was obvious. He decided that a bath would be best since he was soaked in his own blood. Stumbling away, Kagome grabbed his arm clinging tightly to him. The look he gave Kagome caused her to smile and hold on tighter. He could see she wouldn't let him go any time soon so with that he continued to the nearby river. _He didn't know how Naiya had ended the battle when she literally jumped right in the middle of it. It took almost all of her energy but she remained untouched by the attacks. The girl must be more special than even Inu-Yasha first thought because his brother had fought to protect this girl. The girl must possess strong miko powers like Kagome or Sesshoumaru would have let her fail then would have allowed her to come crawling back to him. In any incident a demon child with miko powers had never been seen in this world before even if it was only a half demon. **A demon with demon and miko powers would be invincible.**_ The sight of the river pulled Inu-Yasha from his thoughts. 


	18. Blood and Magic

Blood and Magic

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome questioned. "You haven't said a word since Sesshoumaru left with Naiya. Are you okay?"

"Of course." Inu-Yasha denied while thinking of the girl.

Inu-Yasha entered the river. The flow of water turned deep red with his blood.

Kagome placed her hand over her mouth. _He's never bled like this before._ Kagome thought staring at the crimson river.

Inu-Yasha stepped out of the river sitting upon the rocks that lined the banks.

_He must be feeling the loss over his niece. I feel so sorry for him. _"Sesshoumaru will take good care of her." Kagome tried to reassure Inu-Yasha. "He proved just how much he cares today, when he fought us both to take her back. After all, she was covered in blood… from yesterday."

Inu-Yasha snorted at her comment. He really didn't feel like having this conversation now.

"I'm curious…the other day, Naiya's and Houseki's fight in the woods, why didn't you yell at Naiya for starting it."

"It doesn't matter how it started just that it ended …and I did threaten them. As for why I didn't yell at her for starting it, I've told you once before…as a hanyou…'**Nobody trusts you, you're the first to be blamed, and it is always, always your fault.**'"

_…He's so close to her because she's a hanyou too, I get it. _Kagome sat down next to him leaning her head against his shoulder. "It's not your fault. It's mine." Kagome told him.

Kagome's comment startled Inu-Yasha.

"We went back to my time because of me. We found the book, which I checked out and took through the well. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

_She's taking the blame?_ "It's not your fault, Kagome. You could never have predicted this."

* * *

They sat silently in the newly darkened air. Night had come. 

Inu-Yasha spoke first. "Let's try the well again, this time with the book."

Kagome hesitantly responded to Inu-Yasha's comment. "Inu-Yasha, maybe, I should see to your wounds first."

Inu-Yasha accepted her offer trying futilely to remove his robe. The pain from his wounds overwhelmed his face.

Kagome had been so tentative with his reactions that without speaking a word she helped him to remove his clothing.

Kagome could barely see Inu-Yasha's chiseled pecks through the thick and sticky blood that covered his chest.

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes trying to suppress the pain as Kagome examined his wounds.

She tried to remember the last time she'd seen Inu-Yasha this hurt.

_Inu-Yasha hasn't been this hurt since Sesshoumaru first took Tetsusaiga from him and she attempted to hit the jewel shard in Sesshoumaru's fake arm that allowed him to hold the sword. She missed the shard and broke Sesshoumaru's armor. Needless to say, Sesshoumaru retaliated. She had been hurt and Sesshoumaru would have destroyed her, Miroku, Shippo, and Inu-Yasha except Inu-Yasha stood in the way of Sesshoumaru's swing, trying to retrieve his lost sword. Stopping Sesshoumaru's swing of the sword, Inu-Yasha had saved them all consequently almost killing himself. Inu-Yasha's macho attitude toward the situation left Inu-Yasha wide open for Sesshoumaru to attack. Sesshoumaru hadn't pushed the issue when Inu-Yasha took his sword back. After all, Inu-Yasha was hurt so badly by Sesshoumaru, he could hardly stand. At the time, Kagome had other worries besides Inu-Yasha. That was also the first time Miroku had encountered Naraku's poisonous bees. She would never forget that day because later Inu-Yasha told her she was becoming stronger, he told her that he cared for her, he took the jewel shards from her, and he shunned her to her world. That day was also the first time the well had refused her travel. _

_Inu-Yasha was hurt worse now than he had been then. Now Inu-Yasha had lost his urge to fight, he could hardly stand, and wasn't arguing with her. He must be in such pain. What had the others done to help him after that battle? What could she do? She needed to stop his bleeding and gather herbs to help him heal. With Inu-Yasha's stubborn warrior nature, she couldn't leave him alone. What was she to do?_

"UH" Inu-Yasha grunted as he stood up.

"Inu-Yasha, please take it easy. You're hurt badly. Let me get some herbs…"

"Kagome…Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"You're hurt as well."

Kagome looked at herself. _She was soaked in just as much blood as he was. Her stomach hurt, she was limping with every step she took, she was a tad bit dizzy, and blood covered her outfit, but her injuries were minor compared to his._

"This is your blood." She lied.

Inu-Yasha was troubled at her comment. _She couldn't possibly believe that he would not accept that comment when he could smell her blood so clearly. _"Don't lie to me Kagome. I know your hurt. I can smell your blood."

"Please. Take it easy, Inu-Yasha. I'm okay, really."

Inu-Yasha sighed at her stubbornness. _She was as stubborn as he was, but she was much more caring. How is it that could she be so open to others and so strong about it when she was so hurt? How could she put aside herself like this? _

"I'll be right back." She reassured him walking up the bank of the river.

Inu-Yasha tried to relax as she had asked him to because she was ignoring her own injuries to care for his; even though, he was a faster healer due to his demon bloodline.

* * *

Kagome traveled a good distance up the river. Her injuries were more severe than she first believed them to be. Her vision began to blur. She shook her head trying to shake off the dizziness of her head. Then she spotted the herbs she was searching for. 

"HA." Kagome cried with joy gathering the herbs as fast as she could.

Kagome stood to leave staring at the herbs now in her possession.

Turning around to start back to Inu-Yasha, Kagome bumped into something. She fell over backwards.

She shook her head then looked up to see Inu-Yasha standing over her.

"I thought you were going to relax and let me gather herbs." Kagome yelled at him.

Standing casually with his arms crossed, Inu-Yasha spoke, "I heard you scream."

"Oh…" Kagome said scratching her head. She remembered her yelp of joy when she found the herbs. "I was excited." She explained to him "I found the herbs that Kiada showed me." She said holding them out in front of her.

Inu-Yasha simply waited for her to get up and continue back.

He wasn't pushy or in a hurry; he was worried. She could see it in his face. He was worried about her since he was also hurt and at the moment couldn't protect her very well. Kagome stood next to Inu-Yasha smiling at him.

Then Inu-Yasha led Kagome back to the place they had started at down river.

Inu-Yasha gathered wood for a fire while Kagome ground the herbs into a medicine for Inu-Yasha's wounds.

* * *

Inu-Yasha built the fire with time to spare for another bath. He was covered in blood again. The smell of his own blood was hindering his sense of smell. 

Kagome made the medicine then called Inu-Yasha out of stream to receive his treatment. "Inu-Yasha, the medicine is ready."

Inu-Yasha came to her calling. He figured she would allow him to treat her injuries if he allowed her to treat his.

Inu-Yasha sat back down on the rock he started on.

She sat behind him moving his hair from his back.

His mane was caught in the blood already clotting on his back.

Removing his hair from the blood caused Inu-Yasha to yell out in pain.

"Kagome!" He warned her standing up and showing her his fists.

"Sorry." She confessed waiting for Inu-Yasha to calm down enough to sit back down.

Once he did, she applied her homemade medicine to his back.

His skin flinched as she ran her hands over his wounds.

"Does it hurt?" She asked curiously rubbing her hands over the strong muscular curves in his back.

"Course it does, Kagome."

"I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

Kagome would have answered him but her actions spoke louder than words. At the moment he asked her the question, she ran more medicine over his wounds.

He flinched away from her with sheer pain.

"Sorry." She replied almost in tears.

"Kagome, what are you so upset for?"

Kagome didn't answer him; instead, she simply massaged the medicine into his back.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha questioned turning around.

"You're so hurt." She replied trailing off starting on applying the medicine to his chest. She could feel his defined chest muscles underneath the thick layers of blood that the baths couldn't remove. Kagome couldn't understand how he was still conscious with the amount of blood he lost. She hadn't lost nearly as much and was having troubles keeping her head long enough to care for Inu-Yasha.

Kagome ripped Inu-Yasha's shirt into strips of cloth that would serve as temporary bandages for Inu-Yasha's wounds.

She returned to the stream to wash the blood away from her hands before she started bandaging his wounds.

It didn't take long for Kagome to bandage Inu-Yasha. His entire chest and back were majorly and uniformly damaged so there were no special wounds to bandage. His arms and legs were nicked but nothing serious; they didn't need her assistance.

Kagome smiled at him when she completed her simple task.

"Your turn." Inu-Yasha said. "Take off those clothes."

"What?" Kagome yelled back.

"Those clothes are soaked in blood. Take them off. I can't treat your wounds if I can't see them."

Kagome reluctantly took off her shirt leaving her bra on.

"Kagome… now is not the time to be stubborn." Inu-Yasha inquired.

"IF YOU THINK I'M TAKING ANYTHING MORE OFF, THEN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING."

_If she's got that much fire then she's fire for now._ "Fine." Inu-Yasha gave in. "Sit down."

Inu-Yasha reached for the medicine that Kagome had made. That's when he noticed that it too was covered in blood. He sniffed the medicine. It was Kagome's blood. She had lost a lot. Most of her wounds were superficial in comparison to his, but there was no mistaking the fact that she was hurt very badly for a human. "Clean yourself up in the river." Inu-Yasha told her as he took off up the river for more of the herbs that Kagome had made the medicine out of.

* * *

He returned shortly with more of the same medicine. "Come here Kagome." He requested. 

Kagome staggered out of the stream over to him.

_She can hardly stand. Shit! Has she really lost that much blood? _ "Lie down Kagome." Inu-Yasha told her, holding the medicine. _ I should have insisted on caring for her first. Why didn't I see this before now? _

She lay down on the rocks staring up to the sky. Her mind was on how much her head hurt. Inu-Yasha slowly rubbed the medicine into her stomach then ordered her to turn over and give him access to her back. She rolled over without question.

"I've never seen you this quiet before." Inu-Yasha antagonized Kagome.

She didn't speak.

_ Shit, _he thought while starting to rub the medicine onto her back. _ She's not talking. That means it's going to be a very long night._

Kagome rolled back over onto her back when Inu-Yasha finished applying the medicine and bandages from her blood soaked shirt. This was where she fell asleep.

Later Inu-Yasha checked on Kagome and her injuries. _Tomorrow will be a long day as well._ _She's colder than usual, probably due to the severity of her injuries. _He then covered her with his blood-soaked robe to keep her warm. Against the rocks next to where Kagome slept was where Inu-Yasha fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came as it always did. 

Inu-Yasha wanted to jump in the river to wash the blood from himself, but he was healing and washing away the blood would wash away the medicine that Kagome had applied.

Kagome slept but she groaned in pain as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

Something fuzzy poked out from under his robe. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He said rhetorically grabbing a hold of the critter.

It was Koinu so Inu-Yasha warned him in a growl. "Kagome's hurt. Stay away from her."

Kagome groaned again as she turned over onto her side.

Koinu used this distraction to break free of Inu-Yasha's grasp. Koinu returned to Kagome's side.

She embraced him immediately upon his return.

Inu-Yasha couldn't do anything about Koinu now because Kagome guarded him like she use to do with Shippo. Inu-Yasha decided that getting Koinu away from Kagome wasn't worth waking her so he sat atop the rocks meditating. He would be ready if an attack came.

* * *

Kagome awoke a few hours later. 

Inu-Yasha's ears twitched in response to her movements.

"Inu-Yasha." Kagome called to him. "Wake up. It's morning."

Inu-Yasha opened his eyes to see Kagome playing in the stream with Koinu.

Inu-Yasha jumped down onto the bank next to her. "You feeling all right?" He asked.

"Course I am" Kagome answered him. "Kiada's medicine really works."

Inu-Yasha entered the river. Pain struck him. His wounds weren't completely healed yet and he knew pushing his body would reopen the wounds. _How is it that Kagome is healed? She didn't have the Shikon Jewel any longer to draw energy off of; Koinu had it…well that explained a lot._

Inu-Yasha bathed in the river then asked Kagome to make more of that medicine.

When Kagome was applying the medicine she asked for Koinu's help…like he could help Inu-Yasha's wounds. "Koinu, Inu-Yasha was hurt a lot worse than I was. Can you help him?"

Koinu barked happily circling Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes. He could feel his wounds healing. It was a strange sensation.

Koinu fell into Kagome's arms a minute later.

Inu-Yasha felt his injuries. They were completely healed.

"Thank you Koinu." Kagome whispered hugging the little creature.

Inu-Yasha was speechless_. How the hell did that little creature do that?_

Kagome sat next to the rocks where all their stuff had been stashed for the night.

Koinu lay curled in her arms, asleep.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome spoke again. "I've been thinking. When we get back… nothing will be the same, will it?"

"Guess not." Inu-Yasha told her standing up putting his jacket back on.

"I'm going to get us food." Inu-Yasha said grabbing Tetsusaiga.

"Wait up" Kagome called to him as she ran to catch up. She still wore bra since her shirt had been used for her bandages.

Inu-Yasha removed his robe placing it around her shoulders. He knew Kagome too well. She would be embarrassed to walk into a town wearing this little clothing especially with all of it covered in blood. His robe may have been bloody, but it was more than what she was wearing.

She climbed on his back.

* * *

"Look who has neighbors" Inu-Yasha stated traveling back towards Kouga's wolf den. Out amongst the tree line, Inu-Yasha noticed a small village. 

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Inu-Yasha admitted. "Let's just worry about getting a meal then traveling back to our time. OKAY?"

"Okay" Kagome answered him.

"Hello" A voice came from behind them.

Inu-Yasha spun around to see a woman in an orange and yellow plaid dress with straight black hair. He knew he had seen her before but couldn't place where.

"Hello" Kagome answered her dismounting from Inu-Yasha's back to formally meet this woman.

The woman looked Kagome over very critically before speaking.

"Come. Enjoy a meal, a bath, clean clothes then be on your way."

"Thank you." Kagome responded to her.

* * *

In the village, they took a bath, changed clothes then sat down together in the woman's hut to eat breakfast. 

"Mom" a little voice called.

"Yes dear" The woman answered.

"Tell Jueru to leave me alone."

"Jueru, please leave her alone." The woman said from without turning her view from them.

"You're not the only ones who've been to battle lately." The woman said.

"MOM"

"Darling, we have guests."

"Really who?" The little voice called entering the room.

The child slid across the floor to a sudden halt. Kagome about died. The little voice belonged to Naiya.

* * *

All cleaned up with only a few bandages, Naiya was back to her pristine angelic white coloration with lavender ribbons tied around her ears and pretty little dress. In her arms lay the little dragon creature with teal wings that they had only seen once before. 

"Rin" a familiar voice called. A soft growl began to emanate from Inu-Yasha's chest. Kagome knew what set Inu-Yasha off. That voice belonged to Sesshoumaru.

The woman left the hut.

Inu-Yasha jumped up and followed her out.

Kagome was hot on his heels.

They were in Sesshoumaru's little village.

Inu-Yasha didn't think they traveled this close to Sesshoumaru's territory.

With both of them there, Sesshoumaru would surely kill them both and Koinu too for trespassing.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was startled by Inu-Yasha's emergence from the hut. 

The two stood in a stand off position.

Inu-Yasha growled at Sesshoumaru.

"Stop it." The woman yelled at them both.

Stepping in front of Sesshoumaru the woman spoke to him. "This demon, this hanyou, and this human are my guests. They will be gone in a little while."

Naiya poked her head out from the hut.

Sesshoumaru turned around to leave.

"Very well." He replied.

Inu-Yasha was amazed that Sesshoumaru had backed down.

Naiya ran up to Kagome throwing her arms around her. "I missed you," She said.

Kagome hugged the girl back.

The girl quickly let go, grabbing a hold of Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha jumped in shock, but soon realized that Naiya wasn't letting go of him this time.

"Come," the woman told them passing them and reentering the hut.

* * *

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha before following the woman inside. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like visitors. Since you, young mutt, are family to him, I don't think he'll mind."

Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha froze in their tracks. _How did she know they two were family? Did Sesshoumaru tell her or did she guess? How did she know? A better question is: How much more does she know?_

"How…?" Kagome tried to ask.

"You may not realize this, but I was there for most of the battles with Naraku. I got a chance to meet that Kohaku that your friend named her hanyou daughter after. No matter what Sesshoumaru thinks, that boy did protect me. I was a little girl then and my village was completely destroyed by that wolf pack you're so friendly with."

Kagome inhaled a short breath then covered her mouth with her eyes as wide as they'd ever been. She uttered, "Kouga."

"Lord Sesshoumaru saved me as I saved him. We have been traveling together for a while now. I settled in this village right before it was destroyed. Lord Sesshoumaru and I transformed this town into what you see today, a town of warriors. And yes, to answer your next question, Naiya is my daughter. She is more hard-headed than even you Inu-Yasha."

Kagome was both delighted and appalled by the woman's assumptions. _How does she know so much about us? Sesshoumaru surely wouldn't have told her anything._

"Here. Eat. You must be starved."

* * *

Naiya sat on the floor dragging Inu-Yasha down with her. 

Kagome sat on the floor not to far from Inu-Yasha and Naiya.

"Naiya is very stubborn. I've never seen her to take to anyone like she has taken to you."

Kagome decided to intervene in this one-sided conversation that this woman was having with herself. "Have you considered…I mean since Sesshoumaru brought our other selves back to life…have you considered allowing her to spend time with us…I mean our other selves? Inu-Yasha and Sango could train her to be a demon warrior while Miroku and I help her learn to control her magic."

"She can train here."

"Yes but here, this training…it isn't worth it. She's a child. Let her be one while she's learning to fight."

"That's enough." A strong voice echoed through the hut.

Sesshoumaru moved the beads out of the way from the entrance.

"You think you can train her?" Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome for an answer.

"Yes." She answered confidently staring right back at him.

"Then she is yours." He concluded.

Rin's mouth dropped in disbelief. "Lord Sesshoumaru…" She uttered.

He left the hut without acknowledging her objection.

She dropped her head in disappointment.

"We'll take good care of her." Kagome reassured the woman.

This child meant a lot to the woman and for this child to be given to Kagome and Inu-Yasha must be hard to bare.

* * *

Later on Naiya was playing with Kagome and Inu-Yasha using a little magic, which gave Rin the perfect opportunity to challenge Sesshoumaru's decision. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She stated strongly.

"Yes Rin." Sesshoumaru answered turning to face her.

"This is wrong. I can train her."

"Give them a chance." Sesshoumaru responded.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin objected.

"I have made my decision." He ended the conversation.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru…"

"Rin, are you challenging my decision?" Peering at her coldly over his shoulder.

"No" Rin complied in defeat.

"Rin, remember I told you that to Naiya, this place is a prison?"

"Yes" She admitted.

"Then let her go. She will be well cared for by Inu-Yasha."

Rin's mouth dropped in all the time she knew him he had never trusted that mutt for a brother for his weakness towards humans. She couldn't believe he was going to give them that kind of a chance.

"We're ready to depart." Kagome said walking up behind the woman.

The woman stared coldly at Sesshoumaru before responding to Kagome's comment. "Take care." She pleasantly replied.

Inu-Yasha stood behind Kagome with Naiya at his side. He knew there was mutiny brewing underneath all these pleasantries. Sesshoumaru hadn't asked Rin for her opinion before making his decision.

"Come." Inu-Yasha commanded the young pup as he turned and walked away.

Kagome bowed with a smile before chasing Inu-Yasha down.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked him.

Inu-Yasha froze; he hadn't thought about where they'd go, but something foul filled the air. _Is it possible to destroy his body and leave a mist with its same evil? _Inu-Yasha growled loudly at the thought.

Sesshoumaru stood a good distance behind them staring in the same direction as Inu-Yasha.

"What is it, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked looking back and forth between the two brothers.

Inu-Yasha growled, "NARAKU!"


	19. The Legendary Loss

The Legendary Loss 

Inu-Yasha bounded off into the woods. "Inu-Yasha" Kagome yelled futilely. He left her standing with Naiya. Sesshoumaru followed him into the woods. "Should we go after them?" The pup asked. Kagome grabbed the girl's hand. They smiled at each other before racing off after Inu-Yasha. Overhead the woman passed them riding Sesshoumaru's pet two-headed dragon creature. Kagome dragged Naiya back into the tree line where they had come from. Koinu circled Kagome before growing to his larger size. Koinu was excited to help Kagome. It'd been a long time since he got a chance to help her in this way. Kagome climbed on overjoyed holding her hand out to Naiya whom was shocked at Kagome's kind gesture. After a moment, Naiya grabbed her hand hopping on behind her.

Koinu sped off after Inu-Yasha. He lifted off from the ground in a full sprint flying into the woods. Kagome spotted Inu-Yasha staring into the face of a demon with Tetsusaiga ready. The demon was made of mist just barely visible as a demon form. Koinu stopped behind Inu-Yasha prepared to run with Kagome and Naiya. Inu-Yasha took no recognition of their appearance in this battle. Kagome noticed that the demon was hunched over almost as if it were hidden under a cloak. Kagome wasn't sure that this demon was Naraku. Naraku may have been the epidemy of evil, but Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara would give their lives for his destruction. She knew this for sure. Sesshoumaru approached the demon from behind with Rin and the dragon creature next to him. Inu-Yasha raised Tetsusaiga to strike the demon. "Ah, Un." Rin reacted to his threat. **Slash.** Sesshoumaru dodged out of the way leaving only smoke. "You think you can destroy me?" The demon mocked Inu-Yasha. "Eat this" Inu-Yasha yelled advancing again. A demonic laughter spread through the forest.

"UH?" Inu-Yasha stared at Tetsusaiga as the smoke hovered around him. "It didn't work." Naiya remarked. "Thanks for stating the obvious, Naiya." Inu-Yasha barked out as the smoke became thicker. Inu-Yasha placed the sleeve of his robe over his nose. He soon collapsed to his knees, coughing. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "Inu-Yasha!" She stated falling from Koinu and raced over to protect him. "Kagome" Naiya yelled running after her. Kagome threw her body into Inu-Yasha's covering him. Naiya slid into Kagome's side with a mini Koinu not too far behind. Kagome wrapped her arm around Naiya who grasp Koinu tightly to her chest. Kagome knew Inu-Yasha could not stand this stench enough to fight this battle. She had to protect him. The demon's thick smoke settled upon the small group crushing them to the ground. "No…" Kagome uttered hoping they would all be all right. Naiya cried closing her eyes. A small barrier was raised around them to protect them all. Kagome didn't know where the barrier came from, but she didn't care.

Slash. A bright flash of light echoed through the woods. The mist evaporated from the area. "What the hell?" Inu-Yasha uttered breathlessly. They all looked up to see Sesshoumaru holding Tenseiga staring blankly at the emptiness of the woods. "You cannot kill what cannot die. Remember that Inu-Yasha." With that comment from Sesshoumaru, both he and Rin were gone.

Inu-Yasha growled at his easy defeat. Sesshoumaru had a point and that was even worse. What ever that thing was, it was not alive therefore it could not be killed by his sword, Tetsusaiga. The thing that seemed odd to Inu-Yasha was that Tenseiga had an effect. "Did Sesshoumaru just save our lives?" Kagome asked. "He wanted to make a point." Inu-Yasha told her. "That thing is what remains of Naraku. We destroyed Naraku so its evil transformed into that…thing. Do you remember what the book said?" "Um…" Kagome thought for a moment. "Night will rain down upon the land. What was once light will become dark, what was once pure will be pure no more, and what benefited good will act no longer. Spirits flee this land in lure of what's to come. It cannot depart from this world, but to be purely contained, it shall remain… Purity will allow a future that hatred cannot. Two heroes from the future will shine in glory with their friends of old. The light radiates even in these dark times to come. Apart the four souls are strong, as one they are invincible." "What do you suppose it means?" "I've been thinking about that. I think it means that Naraku is planning one last attack and nothing that we used in the past to defeat demons will work in this battle. He can't be killed…" "Because it isn't alive." Inu-Yasha finished her sentence. "Right. But we can contain it. We can win. Purity will allow a future that hatred cannot and the key to all of this…" "…is us, two heroes from the future." "Right." Kagome nodded. "and the last of it?" "The last part is an illusion to the Shikon Jewel." The look Inu-Yasha gave Kagome made her giggle. "The four souls of the Jewel…Courage, Wisdom, Friendship and Love. Apart they are strong, together they are invincible." "The ultimate power." Inu-Yasha commented. "Right," Kagome responded "but it's only invincible if the four souls are united." "How do we do that?" He asked. "I don't know." She replied.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled running through the woods. "You alright?" "Yes" Kagome responded. Miroku appeared down right behind Sango. Shippo and Kohaku emerged from both sides of Kagome and Inu-Yasha's spot of attack. Tora jumped free of Kirara's back falling into Kagome's arms. Their doubles walked into the situation too. "Thought you'd be home by now." Kagome commented to her younger self. Kagome stood up from her kneeling position next to Inu-Yasha on the ground. She was covered in dirt, her hair was frizzed and tangled and her outfit was torn from their hardships. She looked like a slob compared to her picture perfect counterpart. Her Inu-Yasha was covered in sweat and dried blood. The other Inu-Yasha looked like he hadn't been in battle since…well… She couldn't think of Inu-Yasha ever looking that lazy. "We need to find a nice place to flush him out." Kagome told Inu-Yasha as he rose to him feet still coughing lightly from the smoke. "What the hell are you talking about?" The pristine Inu-Yasha chimed into this private conversation. "Naraku" Kagome stated without looking at Inu-Yasha's double. "You can't be serious." Miroku commented. Kagome glared at Miroku. "But we destroyed him." Kagome finally joined the conversation. "Think about it." Kagome joined in pointing out the obvious. "Miroku's air void was never destroyed. That makes it possible for Naraku to still be alive. Doesn't it?" "We killed him." Kagome barked back. "You cannot kill what cannot die." Kagome retaliated. Kagome's face dropped at the comment her younger self made. Sango stepped forward to comfort the beaten Kagome. "No wonder you look such a mess." She said smoothing down her hair. "Sango, We have to plan for an attack." Kagome pleaded with the older girl slapping Sango's hands away from her dirty face. "Kagome has a point." Inu-Yasha admitted stepping up behind her, the poor looking Kagome. "If we don't plan a better method of attack, then that 'last battle,' will repeat itself." "What do you propose Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked. Inu-Yasha raised his view to the woods beyond them. Inu-Yasha could feel the evil presence, but nothing remained of their famous foe.

"Well… What are we waiting for? Let's hunt him down." Inu-Yasha rallied. "Hunt him down yourself." Inu-Yasha replied without removing his focus from the woods. He was a little irritated at the laziness of his elder self. "Inu-Yasha… Hunting him down without a new method for attack will surely end in defeat again." Kagome said whipping the dirt from her face. The elder of the two Kagomes remarked as well pulling her hair up in a bun. "Kagome's right, He's much more powerful now than when we battled him long ago." "We're still battling him." Inu-Yasha grunted. Kagome smiled as if struck by an idea. "If we could destroy him here then we'll know we definitely destroyed him." She rationalized straightening her bushy hair. "And returning to our time will ensure nothing." Inu-Yasha fought back. Kagome knew he was right so she diverted her attention to the ground. _That shut her up._ Inu-Yasha thought with relief that this battle was over. He smirked. He had won the argument without her enforcement of 'SIT' and that made him feel good…Well that and the fact that the group was afraid to speak after his comment.

The group stood in silence for a while before the children got incredibly board and started to chase each other around. "I'll get you." Tora cried. "You'll have to catch me first." Naiya replied. "Don't go to far." Kohaku called after them. "So…what now?" Shippo asked. A sharp scream resonated through the woods. Shippo spun around to the direction in which the scream came from. "TORA!" He yelled. The group raced in the same direction after Shippo. There they found Naiya standing over Tora with Houseki at her side. Naiya was encased in a barrier. Kagome could see it. Shippo and Kohaku raced over to protect the girls. Some branches cracked. Both Inu-Yashas pulled their own Kagome behind them drawing Tetsusaiga. Something fell from the tree. Both Kagomes pushed their Inu-Yasha out of the way. Kouga had fallen from the tree. "Daddy…" Houseki whispered. Naiya reached over and hugged her friend tightly. Kouga was covered in blood and not moving. Kagome looked at Kouga then at herself. Kirara growled growing to full size. Wolves dodged in and out of the trees in the forest. Kagome knew they were running from something, so did everyone else for that matter. Sango jumped aboard Kirara's back while Koinu joined the two Kagomes. Miroku stood over Kouga's body ready to unleash his air void. Wolves ran past the group. "You should get out of here." Spike, Kouga's guard, remarked leaning over Kouga's body. "No…" Kagome replied joining the Inu-Yashas. "We make our stand here." The other Kagome finished and joined the Inu-Yashas as well.

The forest darkened. "He's here." Kagome stated clutching to Inu-Yasha's dirty robe. "Where?" Sango asked from Kirara's back. "I don't know" Kagome said grabbing Koinu out of the air. "Me neither" the other Kagome remarked tightening her grip on Inu-Yasha's robe. Inu-Yasha freed himself from Kagome's grasp. Kagome clasp her hands together waiting for this thing to make its next move. Inu-Yasha put Tetsusaiga back in its sheath. "Put Tetsusaiga away." Inu-Yasha told his other self in disappointment. "What?" Inu-Yasha barked back to his lazy self. "We can't fight against this thing. Kagome and I found that out the hard way." He replied looking at Kouga before continuing. "It looks like Kouga found that out too." "There's got to be something left that we can do." Miroku stated. "Well, your air void is useless." "But my magic still works. Maybe we have to use a form of magic to destroy it." Shippo decided to throw in his two cents too. "Except nothing any of us can do is powerful enough to stop this thing." He knew Kagome was powerful, actually the most powerful miko he'd ever seen, but she had never succeeded in destroying Naraku. "Actually, there's two of us now." Kagome stated releasing Koinu. Both Kagomes looked at each other. "Sango, get everyone out of here except those who are magically inclined." "No" Kouga remarked forcing himself off the ground. "Kouga…" Kagome stated walking over to him seductively dropping her hands to her sides. "If you don't want to see any more death, then you must leave." "I never run from a fight." "Kouga… Please leave. For me." Kagome whispered reaching up and softly stoking Kouga's face. Kouga placed his hand over hers, closing his eyes, and leaning his head into her hand. Kagome waited a minute before pleading with him again. She reached up with her other hand brushing his demon hair from his bloody forehead with her long nails. "I am asking this of you, Kouga. Please, get your people out of here." Kouga leaned closer to Kagome. In that brief moment, Inu-Yasha thought that Kouga would kiss her. He gripped Tetsusaiga tighter than he had been holding it. The other Inu-Yasha growled at the gesture from Kouga. Kagome lowered her hand from his forehead running it down to his chest. Everyone thought she'd push him away. Instead of pushing him away, she tugged on the rosary breaking it free of his neck. Both Inu-Yashas' faces dropped. "GO!" She ordered with tears in her eyes. Kouga nodded turning from her. Kouga made a brief comment before rallying his troops to regroup. "If you get into trouble, you know where to find us. If you don't come by our den by dawn, I will come for you."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when the wolves had left. All of them were gone, all except Houseki. There was no way she was going to leave Naiya. "Sango… you, Shippo, Tora, Kohaku and Inu-Yasha have no magical powers. I want all of you to leave as well." "NO!" Inu-Yasha interjected before anyone else had time too. He grasped his Kagome's hand squeezing firmly. Kagome squeezed Inu-Yasha's hand back. She didn't want him to leave her; even if he couldn't use Tetsusaiga, he was still fast enough to save her from the trouble she always got into somehow. Inu-Yasha stared coldly at the girl he thought he knew. He closed his eyes trying not to bite her head off. She had obviously changed in her old age. She was different now from her younger self; her heart was hardened like his. Inu-Yasha spoke almost as if someone else was speaking through him. "Flirting with Kouga to get him to leave was one thing. You may not be my Kagome, but I…Will…Not…Leave…You. NOT NOW, NOT EVER!"

"How touching." A voice resonated. While they were arguing, they hadn't noticed the smoke thickening. "Bring it on." Inu-Yasha yelled releasing Kagome's hand. Inu-Yasha swiped Tetsusaiga through the air. An evil laughter grew. "Huh…?" Inu-Yasha asked puzzled. "Told you." Inu-Yasha replied. Inu-Yasha put Tetsusaiga away. "No one will save you this time Inu-Yasha." The voice remarked. "What the fuck is it talking about Inu-Yasha?" Inu-Yasha asked his hand still on his sword. "No one has to…" Inu-Yasha objected with a growl. "Very well." The voice stated. The air thickened. One Inu-Yasha fell to his knees from the smoke, the other jumped into the air. "Kagome…" He uttered collapsing into the smoke. Kagome, Kagome, Miroku, Koinu and the children were glowing. _They're all inside magical barriers._ He thought observing them. The others were nowhere in sight. "Is that all you got?" Inu-Yasha mocked what was left of Naraku from his place on the ground. "Miroku, where's Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Kohaku?" "I don't know." He replied racing off into the woods away from their foe's attacks.

Kirara swooped down from the sky. Sango reached out her hand swinging Miroku up onto Kirara's back. "Where're Shippo and Kohaku?" Miroku asked her. "Together I assume, but I don't know for sure. How're the others doing?" "They're alright for now."

The evil force literally suffocated Inu-Yasha with the poisonous gas. The other Inu-Yasha was being slammed around by attacks he couldn't stop. "Is that all you've got?" The voice mocked Inu-Yasha's earlier comment. Inu-Yasha stood up not yet beaten. He was far from admitting his own defeat. "I know your weakness, Inu-Yasha." The voice whispered. A look of panic crossed Inu-Yasha's face as he looked at Kagome. Relief swept over him when he realized that this demon couldn't hurt her. The voice almost smiled in its sinister nature. "I'm not talking about the miko." Inu-Yasha couldn't think of a weakness that this thing could exploit. The voice laughed. "I'm getting tired of your laughter." Inu-Yasha yelled out. "Fight me like a demon." "Alright," the voice stated. Inu-Yasha could feel the air thickening so he started to run. This demon surely couldn't suffocate him without suffocating the world first. Inu-Yasha's sprint was starting to annoy the demon. Inu-Yasha pulsed. He suddenly fell limply to the ground. Both Kagomes ran to his side. Inu-Yasha yelled in pain. Kagome threw her body on top of his grabbing his hand. Her black hair fell across his robe mixing with his own. Kagome's barrier overwhelmed Inu-Yasha as well in turn protecting him from this evil. He lay still under her. She felt his hand move grasping her own. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked lifting her head. His hand rested in her own. _He's unconscious._ She thought looking over him. **_He's human._** Panic hit her. "Inu-Yasha…" Kagome pleaded with him. "Wake up, Inu-Yasha."

"Koinu…The Jewel." Kagome yelled out from her standing position. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked through her tears. _I constantly risk my life to protect the jewel and it pieces. What could my double be up to?_ "Now is the time Koinu." Kagome stated. Koinu did a tiny back flip. He spun over in a circle revealing the Shikon Jewel trapped in his paws. Koinu took the shining jewel to Kagome who was utterly confused. "Time for what?" Kagome asked taking the jewel from Koinu. "Inu-Yasha is hurt. What are we doing?" "Kagome you must make a decision now. This decision will decide you future and my past. Inu-Yasha is dying. The only way to save him is to join me in using the Shikon Jewel. Kagome Beware, if you hold hatred in your heart then the world will be destroyed. If you do not join me now then Inu-Yasha will die and you will wander in this world alone." "I'll join you just tell me what to do." "I can't tell you. You must draw from your own energy and ask the Jewel for strength to defeat Naraku." Kagome closed her hands around the jewel as tears came to her eyes. Everything that she knew told her: if she wished upon the jewel it would destroy itself taking her with it. "I don't want to destroy the Shikon Jewel. I want to protect it." "Give me your hands." Kagome said holding out her hands for Kagome to place her hands into. Kagome hesitated. Kagome recognized the fear in her young face. "Look around you." Kagome looked around. All she could see was darkness. In that moment the three of them was all that existed, but all Kagome could think about was Inu-Yasha. Kagome opened her hands and stared at the jewel that caused so much pain and sorrow. Her eyes swelled with tears before one fell onto the jewel. The jewel glowed brightly with a blinding light unlike anything Kagome had seen before. "Kagome… Ask the jewel for strength. Trust me." She spoke softly. Kagome pressed her thumbs together and her forefinger together in clasping her hands together. Kagome adjusted the jewel in her younger self's fingers before placing her hands overtop. Both Kagome's closed their eyes in concentration.

Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was no longer out among the woods with her friends. Koinu and Kagome was nowhere in sight. "Where am I?" She asked. Her voice echoed in this empty place.


	20. Life's Energy

Life's Energy

Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was no longer out among the woods with her friends. Koinu and Kagome were nowhere in sight. "Where am I?" She asked. Her voice echoed in this empty place. She had been placed on a pedestal, which was raised slightly above the rest of the floor. The floor held an intricate floral design surrounding her, which was bordered by a circle. Plane tile flooring surrounded the large circle. Within the circle there was a single complexly designed flower with her in the center atop the pedestal. "You, darling, are within your soul." A voice echoed. Kagome couldn't force her self to move to follow the voice. "Who's there?" She asked without moving her mouth or releasing a sound from her throat. "Those forgotten to the world." The voice answered. Kagome wanted to ask more questions but couldn't bring herself to ask them. "You want to know who we are. Correct?" Somehow the voice knew her desire for answers. "Yes" Kagome admitted. From the shadows stepped a man. He was tall with dark hair pulled back in a small rattail and dressed in a monk's robes. Even though the monk reminded her of Miroku, he was definitely not that was apparent by his age and less cocky personality. The man glanced over his shoulder as men, women, children, monks, mikos, demons and probably hanyous as well, but Kagome couldn't tell stepped out from the shadows. "We are the forgotten." The man's voice resonated. Kagome stared out amongst the crowd in disbelief. The crowd approached the edge of the circle that bordered the flower.

A miko stepped forward, a miko that she recognized. "Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "Yes." The miko answered. Kagome stared hard at her face; somehow she was not the same cold-hearted person that was obsessed with Inu-Yasha and revenge. "This is what I have become thanks to your kindness. Similarly, These individuals that you see before you are those that you've cared for at some point throughout your years here in the futile era." "I am the exception." The man stated standing next to her. "I am Miroku's father. You've helped Miroku in no way I ever could. That's why I am here. I am here to thank you for what you have done." Kagome smiled at the warm reception she got from them.

Kagome's desperate situation saddened her high spirits. "I am in trouble." Kagome barely told them. "…and I need your help." She pleaded almost in tears. "Do not worry, Kagome. This is what we've been waiting for." Kikyo responded turning to look at the others. They all started to glow. Right in front of her eyes she watched them turn into lights of energy. Kikyo looked Kagome square in the face. "We can help you, but you must help yourself. Do not worry; I will guide you. To survive this battle, you must listen to your heart." Kikyo started to glow as well. Throughout all the excitement, Kagome yearned to hold her broken and beaten Inu-Yasha, but she didn't remove her eyes from the light that was Kikyo. The light circled around Kagome. She watched in awe as the others filed in behind her following Kikyo, their leader. Kagome smiled at the different Kikyo that she saw before her. Kikyo's magnetic personality brought a smile to Kagome's face. Now Kagome understood Inu-Yasha's unconditional love for the miko.

Something about their offer to help lifted her worried spirit. She couldn't believe this sight; she couldn't believe it. The souls spiraled around her. Kagome closed her eyes feeling their energy revolving around her. She opened her eyes to see her other self in front her holding her hands like before. Kagome smiled as her elder self took on the same glow that Kikyo had. Kikyo's spirit led the other sparkling souls into Kagome's elder self. Kagome became pure energy; Kagome could feel her awkward transform. Her now energy based self repeated the spiral pattern that the souls had carved out of the darkness. Kagome heard her elder self's voice even though she knew she wasn't hearing the voice; it was all in her head. "Your pure love for lost and broken souls allowed this transformation, Kagome. Follow your heart and you will not falter."

In the energy, a creature emerged more like a sleek energy being fly away. It had long legs and three flowing tails. The creature sparkled with the glow of the Shikon No Tama. The being turned soaring back toward Kagome. A bright blast of light radiated outward as the being collided with Kagome. Pure energy surged through the darkness in the woods. A light mist replaced the dark, deadly smoke. The energy blast left Kagome alone in the woods. She collapsed and the being was gone.

"Did you see that?" Sango asked. Kirara growled confirmation and Miroku nodded. "What the fuck was that?" Inu-Yasha yelled joining Sango and Miroku. "You alright Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked. "Fine." Inu-Yasha stated with a slight cough for the suffocating smog, which was now gone. "The question is: What is capable of causing a bright flash like that?" "Look around, Miroku. What do you see?" "Nothing but trees, the fog is blocking out everything else." "Right. Fog." Sango stated. "The smoke is gone." Panic hit Inu-Yasha's face. "Shit." He yelled bounding away. Sango motioned for Kirara to follow him. "What is it Inu-Yasha?" She asked. His response… "Kagome!"

Kirara closely followed Inu-Yasha through the woods, but Kirara was having a hard time keeping up with him. "I've never seen Inu-Yasha move so fast." Sango said. Miroku commented. "Well, You know as well as I do how worked up Inu-Yasha gets over Kagome and for Inu-Yasha to move this fast means only one thing…" "…Kagome's in trouble." Sango finished. "Kirara…" Kirara growled flying as fast as she could, but Inu-Yasha suddenly stopped. _Shit. _He thought. _How am I supposed to find Kagome when I can't smell her? Her scent is everywhere… Where are you, Kagome? Help me find you._ Inu-Yasha looked around; he couldn't see much either. Suddenly, a small streak of light shot up through the fog in front of him. _That'll do._ Inu-Yasha thought racing toward where it came from.

Inu-Yasha stopped at the scene. He couldn't believe what he saw. Kagome lay on ground next to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha was trying to get up, but his strength was all but spent in his human form. Kagome was unconscious or worse dead. Around her, a perfect circle was imprinted on the ground. Inu-Yasha slowly made his way to Kagome's side. "Kagome?" He asked touching her shoulder. He thought for sure she was dead. He couldn't hear her heart beat or see her chest rise and fall with rhythmic breathing. Turning her over, he laid Kagome across his lap. Miroku approached Inu-Yasha very cautiously. Inu-Yasha didn't seem to notice Miroku's arrival.

Sango found the children gathered together still protected by a small and weak magical barrier that Naiya erected around them before the battle. Sango helped the children on Kirara's back then went to check on the weak Inu-Yasha. Kirara followed Sango over to him. Houseki jumped off Kirara's back and ran into the woods. "Houseki" Naiya yelled at her friend. "I can help. Trust me." The girl yelled back as she disappeared into the fog of the woods. Tora was next to jump off Kirara's back. "Shippo! Kohaku!" She bellowed racing over to them. They were limping out of the woods and over to the group. Naiya then looked over to Kagome and Inu-Yasha. _She risked her life to protect us all._ Naiya thought as a tear came to her eyes. She too dismounted Kirara then took a few steps toward Kagome and Inu-Yasha when she noticed Koinu lying on the ground next to the limp body of Kagome. Naiya quickly scooped Koinu up in her arms holding him to tightly to her chest.

Miroku knelt down next to Inu-Yasha. "Let me see her." He stated. Inu-Yasha reluctantly allowed Miroku's kind gesture to help Kagome. Miroku extended his hand over Kagome's chest. "Her magic has been drained from her body." Miroku stated withdrawing his hand. "There's nothing I can do." Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. He was determined to hang on to her as long as possible. Naiya tightened her grip on Koinu at her thought; _if Miroku couldn't help Kagome then no one could. _

Sango helped Inu-Yasha up and joined Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Shippo, Kohaku, and Tora slowly walked over behind them. Kirara lay down on the ground. "I've got it…" Houseki yelled emerging from the woods in a full sprint with an herb in her hand and her father hot on her heels. Kouga froze in his tracks. Houseki slowed down at the sight she came back to. Everyone was mourning. They were crowding around Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Kouga wanted to run up to Inu-Yasha and take Kagome from him. Inu-Yasha simply stood up with her limp body staring at nothing with death in his eyes. Something inside him died. Everyone could see it in his face as tears swelled in his eyes. Inu-Yasha turned from the group casually heading back towards Kiada's. Everyone knew this would be hard for both Inu-Yashas. With all the death they always saw, no one thought Kagome's death would bring the demon to tears, but as he walked away tears fell from his soft amber eyes.

One by one tears streaked down Inu-Yasha's face. A few tears fell onto Kagome's cold face. Inu-Yasha pulsed once. He froze feeling incredibly weakened. He pulsed again falling to one knee clutching Kagome's body tightly. Inu-Yasha pulsed yet again. "Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked with concern. With his concern placed on Kagome, Inu-Yasha held Kagome with all the strength he had left. The mist began to glow. He pulsed again releasing a small yelp that he tried to suppress. This time the effect was so bad that Inu-Yasha could barely hold his head up in the position he had taken holding Kagome. The mist turned into energy, which enveloped Kagome as she was locked in Inu-Yasha's strong arms then it disappeared. Kagome's body absorbed the mist. Inu-Yasha didn't seem to notice as he held onto Kagome with all the strength he had left. "Um," Kagome moaned. Inu-Yasha loosened his grip on her. She was weak, but she was alive. Kagome twitched her eyes open just barely able to see Inu-Yasha. Her eyes to locked onto his large teary black eyes. After a few shallow breathes she spoke, "Inu-Yasha?" She mouthed his name just barely audible to Inu-Yasha's ears before she fell back into her comatose state. Inu-Yasha's mouth dropped. He didn't know what to say. He tilted his head to the side and dark locks of hair fell across his shoulder. "I'm here, Kagome." He whispered back to her; then he drew her back into his warm embrace. "We're all here." He whispered to himself relieved that he could feel the warmth returning to her skin.

"Are you okay Inu-Yasha?" Naiya asked. Inu-Yasha caressed Kagome's arm with his fingers while she lay in his embrace. He smiled. _She's alive._ He reassured himself. Inu-Yasha turned to the others no longer upset. He smiled slyly before bounding off into the air with Kagome. "Inu-Yasha?" Sango yelled. "Get back here mutt!" Kouga growled. "Kouga! …no. Don't go after them." Sango stated staring at the direction in which Inu-Yasha ran. Kouga growled louder in frustration. He couldn't stand to see Inu-Yasha escape with his girl. Kouga ran after Inu-Yasha anyways landing in front of him stopping Inu-Yasha dead in his tracks. Kagome moaned in arms when he jerked to a stop. Kouga's face softened at Kagome's gentle moans. Inu-Yasha could see the care in Kouga's face and the hard fact that Kouga wasn't going to let him go anywhere. Inu-Yasha shook Kagome to wake her. She opened her eyes to see Inu-Yasha looking away from her. She turned her head slightly to see Kouga standing there. She smiled at him clutching onto Inu-Yasha's robe. She leaned into his chest before passing out again.

Inu-Yasha pushed himself from Sango's side. "Kagome?" He asked. "Where's Kagome?" "Inu-Yasha's got her." Kouga responded. "I'm not talking about her." Inu-Yasha snapped back. "Where's my Kagome?" Everyone's eyes widened as they realized that they had forgotten about the other Kagome. Inu-Yasha moved over to the circle where Kagome was found. Next to Kagome's imprint in the dirt were the footprints of the other. Inu-Yasha touched the footprints. A miko appeared in front of him. He looked up. "Kikyo?" He questioned. She smiled and touched his face. Naiya still stood where she found Koinu. Kikyo looked at Naiya and smiled. She extended her hand to the child. Naiya took the miko's hand stepping toward the miko. Kikyo then extended her hand to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha stood taking her hand. When he touched her hand, he was overrun by a massive flux of energy. Inu-Yasha glowed. His hair flared out as if caught by an invisible wind. The energy restored him to his demon form. Inu-Yasha licked his demon fangs ensuring he had been restored. Kikyo united their hands. Inu-Yasha was confused at her gesture. She smiled before changing back into a small form of energy. A larger form of energy almost like a powerful demon swiftly floated by the energy spot and scooped Kikyo up on the way by. Inu-Yasha was captivated by Kikyo's change. He thought she was long dead with the hatred that consumed her heart. Now he knew, he knew she was free.

The new energy spiraled around Inu-Yasha and Naiya. Inu-Yasha stared hard at this new thing. In front of him, it landed. It was a creature. A creature made of energy. It had a sleek look including a long muzzle, two small ears, long legs, large paws, and three flowing tails. "It's a fox spirit." Shippo said. "No it's not." Kohaku contradicted him. Naiya's face dropped; "Kagome?" She questioned. Inu-Yasha stared harder at the being because of Naiya's comment. "Naiya, How do you know that?" Sango interrogated. "Because it has the same energy field as Kagome. It's her, I know it is." Naiya confessed. Sango wanted them to believe her. The creature stepped forward. Naiya froze. The creature completely circled around Naiya and Inu-Yasha in only a few steps. "Kagome?" Inu-Yasha finally worked up the nerve to ask. The creature growled at Inu-Yasha before glowing brightly. Inu-Yasha was willing to fight this creature so he stepped back grabbing hold of Tetsusaiga with his right hand. Inu-Yasha grabbed Naiya pulling her behind them like he'd always done with Kagome. He started to draw Tetsusaiga from its sheath when the glowing dulled down. In front of him stood Kagome. "Kagome?" He asked again replacing the sword in its sheath. Inu-Yasha was glad to see Kagome again, but he needed proof that she was whom she claimed to be. "Prove yourself." Inu-Yasha said sternly. This girl casually walked up to Inu-Yasha grabbing hold of the rosary. The rosary broke in a spectacular light. Inu-Yasha stared down at where the rosary used to be in disbelief. He placed his hand around his throat to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Inu-Yasha looked up to see the Kagome he knew smiling softly at him.

Kagome then looked over to Inu-Yasha, Kouga, and Kagome. Kagome lay in Inu-Yasha's arms. The being slowly made her way to them. Once she reached Kagome, She extended her hand over Kagome's chest. A light similar to the one that her body produced in her demon form emanated from her hand. "Awaken." Kagome told her. Kagome opened her eyes to see the girl standing over her with magic stemming from her body. She held the power of the Shikon Jewel; more like was the embodiment of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome jumped out of Inu-Yasha's arms afraid of what this girl had become. "Kagome…" Inu-Yasha stated with concern. _She was afraid of this girl. Why…he had no idea._ Inu-Yasha growled at the thing. The girl held her hands out flat in front of her. She was glowing again. In her hands appeared Kiada's lost book. "This will help you no longer." She stated tossing the book to the ground. Kagome picked it up and held it close. It had no magical energy left that was apparent. She quickly opened the book. Fumbling through the pages, Kagome dropped the book in shock. "That's right." She stated. "The book is empty."


	21. Goodbyes

Goodbyes

"What…?" Kagome breathed in disbelief. "This was meant to happen, Kagome. With no writing left in the book, you both are free to use the well; however, Koinu will have to open the portal for you two to return to your times." Kagome looked to Inu-Yasha. She was unsure whether to trust this Kagome; after all, she was different now. "Take Koinu with you." Kagome continued. "Let him guide you on your journey." "But…" Kagome objected. "But nothing. Time will rewrite itself with every decision you make. Allow for Koinu's guidance. One day your lives will depend on him." Naiya stepped forward handing Koinu to Kagome. Koinu was beaten but he was not unaware of the situation around him so he cuddled with Kagome when she took him from Naiya. "Naiya will stay with Inu-Yasha and myself. Don't worry; Inu-Yasha will train her well. Now…go back to your own time."

Kagome opened her mouth to object, but decided against it because they did have to return to their own time eventually. She stepped backward pulling Koinu in close to her. Miroku reached over grasping onto Sango's hand. Sango's mouth dropped at Miroku's spontaneous affection. She knew he cared for her, but thought of that as more along the lines of friendship. Kirara flew up onto Sango's small shoulder. Sango rubbed Kirara's small head as Kirara purred loudly. Shippo clutched onto Kohaku as she leaned into his chest while they both held Tora close to their sides. Next to them stood Kouga with Houseki wrapped in his arms. Inu-Yasha stood statuesque gripping Naiya's hand as Kagome motioned for them to leave the group. Kagome bowed out then nodded to Inu-Yasha that they were done here. Inu-Yasha turned away from the group waiting for Kagome's company. Kagome caught up to Inu-Yasha then mounted his back. With a quick glance over her shoulder, Inu-Yasha leapt away.

Traveling to the well was not all that difficult since Kagome had cleared away the smog engulfing the area. Inu-Yasha never turned back; _maybe leaving was too hard for him to bare or maybe he was glad to be going home, back to his familiar territory. Either way, Kagome couldn't wait to see her little Shippo again; he still had a lot of growing up to do. She even missed Souta…how pathetic_.

Broken chunks of wood covered the well. Inu-Yasha let Kagome down just outside the rubble. Inu-Yasha leapt into the rubble clearing it away from the entrance of the well so they could return; meanwhile, Kagome wandered into the nearby woods searching for herbs for Koinu since he still wasn't feeling too well. Kagome immediately found exactly what she was looking for because she used it all the time on Inu-Yasha's injuries. Kagome was pleased with how her skills had improved since when she first traveled to the futile era. She smiled glancing down at Koinu in her arms. He was asleep, but she decided to make the medicine for him anyways. Upon returning she found the debris around the well completely cleared away. _Only a minute, that's how long I was away… How did he clear all that away so quickly? _Kagome snapped her open mouth shut with a pleasant grin. "Let's go." Inu-Yasha told her. "I'm not sure Koinu can open the portal thing back to our time. He's still weak from earlier." Kagome looked around spotting Kiada's image moving amongst the woods. Kagome stood frozen staring at the image. Kagome's lack of movement caught Inu-Yasha's attention. He too stared off into that direction. Upon spotting Kiada's image, Inu-Yasha grasped Kagome's shoulder. Koinu struggled under Kagome's fierce grip. Kagome loosened her hold on the small pup allowing him to escape to the air.

While circling around the entrance to the well, a light beamed out from the bottom of the well. Inu-Yasha covered his eyes falling over backwards. Koinu fell limply from the air. Kagome flew over the edge catching Koinu in her soft motherly embrace falling into the well herself. Inu-Yasha caught a vague sight of Kagome the moment she fell into the well. He knew he couldn't save her, but maybe he could protect her on the other side. "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled leaping in after her.

"Are you alright?" Inu-Yasha asked as he landed on the other side. "Yes and so is Koinu." Kagome answered caressing Koinu in her arms. "Looks like we're back to my time. Thank you for your help Koinu. Come on Inu-Yasha. Let's get something to eat." With that Kagome climbed out of the well leaving Inu-Yasha kneeling in the same spot in which he landed. "Inu-Yasha…" Kagome called to him from the top of the well. Inu-Yasha knew he couldn't stay there in the bottom of the well so he jumped up to join her. Soaring through the air Kagome thought nothing of Inu-Yasha's odd behavior, but his landing was a different story. He seemed to have lost his balance landing on the floor and stumbled into the wall face first. "…Inu-Yasha" Kagome echoed the sudden worry in her mind. Inu-Yasha sat facing the wall in the sitting position he landed in after running into it. "Are you alright Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked now filled with worry and afraid to move. _He never lost his balance …well, unless she told him to 'sit' but that was beside the point._ Inu-Yasha shook his head side to side as if trying to shake off his graceful landing. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked again. His ears twitched as recognition of her voice. Inu-Yasha stood up facing her as if nothing had happened. "I'm fine." He replied a bit disgruntled. "Inu-Yasha, I know something's wrong. Just tell me what it is." "It's nothing." He enforced his reply again. Kagome decided to change the subject, maybe a different subject would weasel his problem out of him. "So Inu-Yasha, now that we've seen the future is there anything that you would want to change?" _As long as I keep her talking I'll be fine._ "No. How about you?" "You want my opinion?" Kagome asked a little startled. "Why not?" Inu-Yasha asked following close behind her. "It's just that you've never asked for it before." "That's because you give it so freely." Kagome giggled as she entered her house and the door swung shut behind her.

As the door swung shut, Inu-Yasha was caught by surprise. "Uh…" Inu-Yasha let out a small grunt by the impact of the door as he fell to the solid soil behind him. He growled shaking off the impact. Getting hit he could stand, but constantly falling to the ground from it was getting annoying. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked returning to the doorway. Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet staring off into another direction so Kagome wouldn't notice his second fall. "What is it Inu-Yasha?" She asked. "Nothing." He answered. "Well come on inside." She remarked guiding him inside by the hand. Inu-Yasha bumped into the doorway on his way in. His unconscious recoiling reaction from hitting the doorway caught her attention. _How could he possibly walk into the doorframe? Unless he lost his balance again or…he didn't see it… _

Kagome decided not to speak up in case her assumptions were wrong. She decided _watching him closely would be the best option because he surely wouldn't admit to anything being wrong. Especially if it was what she thought it could be. _"Take a seat Inu-Yasha. I'll bring you some fresh Ramen." Inu-Yasha sat down staring at the floor. "Here you go." Kagome told him placing the Ramen on the table in front of him. Inu-Yasha lifted his hand to the bowl picking it up and placing it in his lap. Whatever elegance he had with the soup bowl was all blown by his inability to find the chopsticks on the table that was right in front of him. Inu-Yasha fumbled around picking at the table with his claws. Kagome giggled picking up the chopsticks then she placed them in his hands. "Inu-Yasha, now would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Inu-Yasha grunted playing with the chopsticks trying to arrange them in his hand so that he could eat. "I can't see. Alright?" Inu-Yasha responded lifting his eyes to her direction. Somehow she knew he wasn't playing around because his gaze may have met her face, but his eyes weren't focused on hers like they usually were he spoke to her. He seemed to look right through her. "Uh…?" She questioned. Kagome watched as Inu-Yasha twitched his soft white ears to focus on her delicate voice.


	22. Valid Concerns

Valid Concerns

Kagome's mouth dropped at Inu-Yasha's disconcerting news. She thought he was a little uncoordinated or something due to the time traveling, certainly not blind and the last thing she expected was for him to admit such a handicap.

"Since when?" Kagome asked with a new concern in her voice and a little out of breath.

"Since that dumb pup opened that stupid portal back here."

"You mean the light…" She remembered now._ It all makes sense. Inu-Yasha had been staring into the well when the light burst forth. Consequently, he fell over backwards shielding his eyes from the light with his sleeve, but it was already too late. She knew the light was bright for his enhanced demon eyesight, but he did follow her into the well and out again. Hell, he followed her to the house and picked up the bowl with no problem. Was he serious about this? Course if he wasn't serious, why was he acting so clumsy lately? Why did he walk into the door? Why couldn't he find the chopsticks? Why didn't he look her in the eyes?_

"…Yes" Inu-Yasha reluctantly answered devouring most of his Ramen in just a few swallows.

Kagome had almost forgotten what they were talking about. Her thoughts filled her mind with a million 'what ifs,' none of them with happy endings. Kagome looked down at her fresh bowl of Ramen and decided that she was no longer hungry.

Koinu jumped up onto the table digging into Kagome's food.

"Koinu…?" Kagome asked astonished at his manners. _Either he's hungry or Inu-Yasha has better manners._

Koinu loudly chomped making considerable progress into her bowl when Inu-Yasha reached over plucking him from the table.

Inu-Yasha sat frozen with his eyes closed with an annoyed look on his face, the same look he gets when Shippo steals food from her bag without her knowledge.

Kagome giggled.

Inu-Yasha held the creature above the ground so there was no method of escape. Inu-Yasha gulped what was left in his bowl then placed the bowl on the table.

Koinu struggled for his freedom, but Inu-Yasha's constant torment by Shippo provided Koinu's squirming with no headway.

"Inu-Yasha, Let him eat. I'm going to take a bath." Kagome stood up and exited the room. She poked her head back in the doorway to order Inu-Yasha to stay while she was away. "Now don't go anywhere while I'm cleaning up. When I finish we'll figure out how to solve your problem. Okay?" With that comment she was off to her bath. She didn't even wait for him to reply.

Meanwhile Inu-Yasha released his hold on Koinu and Koinu resumed his dinning on her abandon meal.

* * *

Time passed while Kagome was upstairs, enough time for Koinu to finish Kagome's food and with Inu-Yasha as bored as he usually was, he captured Koinu in his arms. Inu-Yasha made his way into the room next to the front door with the enormous stairway. Inu-Yasha released Koinu and pointed up the stairs. Koinu flew to the top of the stairs and released a small happy bark. Inu-Yasha leapt up to the second floor where Koinu's yelp echoed. Placing his hand on the railing and gracefully landing at the top of the stairs, Inu-Yasha demonstrated that this handicap meant nothing to him. Then Inu-Yasha pointed towards Kagome's room. Inu-Yasha knew Kagome's home well but never really paid attention to the details. Koinu took off soaring in her open doorway. Inu-Yasha strolled into her room and sat upon her windowsill. He faced out the window allowing the gentle late afternoon breeze to blow across his face. Koinu flew excited circles around her room. He was ever so impressed with all the odds and ends he'd never seen before. 

"Ahh…" Kagome screamed as she entered her room to find Inu-Yasha.

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome yelled petrified that he was there and she was in a towel.

"What?" Inu-Yasha calmly asked back without moving his gaze from the outdoors.

Kagome's face softened as Inu-Yasha didn't seem to notice her and Koinu rolled in the pillows on her bed.

"You were taking too long." Inu-Yasha added in.

Kagome's face twitched as she debated over what to do. "Sit." She commanded.

Inu-Yasha yelped at the sound of her word. The immediate pull of the rosary pulled him downward, except 'down' at the moment was a very long fall. Inu-Yasha reached over grasping onto the windowsill as the magical item yanked him downward out the window.

"Oh …Inu-Yasha." Kagome said with concern. "I didn't realize that 'sit' would pull you out the window."

Inu-Yasha grasp on as tight as he could as the rosary lit up again pulling him down against every once of his strength. He'd never fought that hard before to not fall to the pull of the rosary. Somehow before he always knew Kagome would win and he'd go down. His face clenched with the effort he exerted for withholding the inevitable fall.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome pleaded as she reached over the edge to help him. "Koinu, Stop flying around and 'sit' somewhere."

At Kagome's order, Koinu lay perfectly still on her bed for fear of what rage she would unleash on him.

Kagome froze as if she'd forgotten something.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked noticing his gentle clawing scrapes against the windowsill had dissipated.

"Oh …Inu-Yasha!" Kagome expelled as she realized that he was no longer holding onto the edge of the window. She ran to the window and saw him lying on the ground. "I'm sorry Inu-Yasha." She called down to him with an apologetic plea.

As soon as the effect wore off Inu-Yasha leapt back up to her window landing perfectly in a kneeling position, the kneeling position he almost always landed in when in battle with a demon.

"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha." She repeated softly.

"Sorry?" Inu-Yasha asked ready to unleash his fury on her. His only restraint was the knowledge that any threatening move would send him back out the window.

* * *

A door slammed. Kagome's attention shifted to her doorway. 

"Mom, when's Kagome coming home?"

"I don't know Souta."

"Oh… NO!" Kagome replied grabbing her clothes from her bed and rushing into the bathroom.

"What's this?" Kagome's mom responded seeing the two empty bowls on the table.

"Souta. Looks like someone's already home."

"Ah." Souta cried. "Kagome! I have so much to tell you."

He raced up the stairs to find her room empty. "She's not here." Souta replied in disbelief running back down the steps. "Mom she's not here."

"That's nonsense. Kagome come down here and say hello to your little brother." No response came from the upstairs. "UM." Kagome's mother sounded with instant annoyance.

"She's changing." A reply finally came.

"Inu-Yasha!" Souta cried from the bottom of the stairs.

Before Souta had time to race up the stairs, Inu-Yasha jumped the railing. He glided to the ground landing softly on his tough demon feet with an unusually loud thud to the floor.

Souta raced over to Inu-Yasha's new position nearly knocking Inu-Yasha over as he grabbed his hand and dragged him into the family room.

"Inu-Yasha…Come play with me." Souta cried dragging Inu-Yasha around.

"Souta, Inu-Yasha's had a hard day…" Kagome responded before Inu-Yasha had a chance to; meanwhile, Kagome flew down the stairs to join him and her family. "…and we both just got back. Can't you wait a bit?"

Souta turned his head to the ground in disappointment.

"Besides wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

Souta nodded with a new excitement.

Kagome sat down near Inu-Yasha tugging on his hand like a little child making him sit next to her as Souta began talking about everything from school issues like good grades, girls, and bullies to the drama she missed with her friends whose only concerns were boys, Hojou, in particular, and her so called illnesses that grandpa kept making up to cover for her at school.

* * *

Koinu finally flew down the stairs to join Kagome and Inu-Yasha. 

"What's that?" Souta cried.

Kagome smiled as Koinu landed in her lap. "This is Koinu. Do you like him?"

Souta nodded as Koinu fluttered his wings and flew into Souta's lap.

"Well then I have a story to tell you. Inu-Yasha and I didn't travel back to the futile era last time we left here. When we left here we went to a place in our future where we ran into our friends from our time in the past and a few new friends we made along the way…."

Souta was absolutely captivated by her story telling ability that she used so often on the little kitsune.

Inu-Yasha was also impressed. He had never actually sat with her long enough to listen to one of her stories. He figured that she was happy with the little tidbits he fed to her every now and then, but she actually sounded happier telling these stories. She was so involved with the story falling from her lips that Inu-Yasha imagined them happening all over again. He and Souta sat quietly for hours until Kagome's mother shoed Souta off to bed.

"Tell you what Souta. You can sleep with Koinu tonight and I'll finish the story tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay!" Souta answered running up the stairs with Koinu circling him.

* * *

"Kagome what's bothering you?" Her mother asked. 

"Nothing." Inu-Yasha answered for her. Inu-Yasha was surprised by her mother's ability to see that something was wrong. In all the time Inu-Yasha had known Kagome he could never tell when something was bothering her.

"It's not nothing Inu-Yasha." Kagome broke the still vibe of the room with her energetic attitude.

"Keh," He responded.

"Kagome?" Her mother persisted.

"Inu-Yasha can't…can't see right now. He was looking into the well when a burst of light came from it."

"Let me see." Her mother replied tenderly kneeling next to Inu-Yasha. "Tell me everything. Can you see my hand Inu-Yasha?" She asked slowly waving her hand in front of his face.

Inu-Yasha hesitated before answering her questions. He really didn't feel like being examined. "A little. It's all burred together."

As she moved her hand down and back up Inu-Yasha blinked rapidly. He thought he saw something else that he shouldn't have seen.

"Follow it Inu-Yasha." She ordered moving her hand down then up again. The glow became brighter. Her hand's image became clear as she moved her hand up then away from his face. _I'm not hallucinating._ He concluded sternly with himself. He knew he shouldn't have seen that or this for that matter.

"He'll be fine." Her mother diagnosed dropping her hand to her side and the glowing ring around her hand fading back into the golden rosary. "Just don't go anywhere for a few days."

_Why was I able to see that?_ _What the hell just happened?_ He looked to Kagome for answers, but she was a little blurred and covered in a lavender glow, the kind of glow strong demons emit when erecting a barrier around them selves. _What the fuck? Her aurora is strong! What the fuck is going on?_ With that thought the images faded restoring his vision to normal. Inu-Yasha sat quietly blinking rapidly and staring at Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked as he drilled into her eyes with his own. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." He answered a little confused. He rolled to his feet, walking outside and glancing up at the moon in the early night sky.

_

* * *

Won't be long now. I knew we were there or a long time, but I didn't think that we were there for nearly a month. Although I guess it is a good thing because my body needs time to regenerate. _

"…Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked from behind him.

Inu-Yasha jumped then glanced over his shoulder before looking back to the sky. He hadn't realized that her footsteps had become so light._ She is leaning a lot from the futile era._

She joined him staring at the stars. She grasp a hold of his right arm and leaned her head lightly upon his shoulder.

He smiled at her affection.

Morning came with a colorful sunrise. Kagome stretched and got dressed for school. Inu-Yasha was asleep in the corner near the window cuddling his precious Tetsusaiga, which made Kagome smile. She didn't want to ruin his peaceful slumber after the stressful time they had had over the last month. Nabbing her book bag, Kagome flew out the front the door racing to her school. She was excited to be going back to school; it'd been a long time since she really got a chance to talk to friends. With Inu-Yasha well again, she only had passing this school year to worry about; after all, her other self and the other Inu-Yasha had done fine in collecting all the Jewel Shards so all Kagome had to worry about was school, yeah…school. For some odd reason she was no longer excited to be going back to school. She had no idea what the last homework assignment was or even what the last test was about. If she didn't get caught up in the next few weeks she would fail finals for sure.

"Kagome? Hey guys, it's Kagome!" Her friends surrounded her with unimaginable greetings. She was glad they were there so she couldn't run away from the school at the last possible moment.

She stopped short of the school debating on whether to run, but her friends dragged her inside and quickly briefed her on what each class was about before she entered it completely lost. Taking notes was harder than she thought since she didn't know any of the material. Through most of her classes she fazed in and out trying to listen to teacher, but spent most of her time thinking about the future she had seen and the past that had yet to be written. She had turned out happy, they all had. She didn't quite know if she'd pass this year or this stupid class; even though, she had promised herself to try.

* * *

History class rolled around. Her class was discussing the futile era and the real events and people that were forgotten to history because their efforts had no real purpose except good will. 

Kagome's attention was lost thinking about Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and even Kouga. They all just wanted Naraku dead. They had no other purpose behind their efforts. Demons and humans of all kinds united to take down Naraku and his evil ways and all she could think about was passing these stupid classes, how pathetic had she actually become. There was a point in time when all she cared about was putting the Shikon Jewel back together with Inu-Yasha…

"Kagome…"

She jumped at the sound of her voice being called, but calmly stared back at the speaker who didn't notice her surprise.

"Would you like to explain to the class the reason people such as these are forever forgotten to history?"

"…Because no one wants to believe they ever existed." Kagome answered quietly before realizing she had spoke up. "I mean…" She tried to cover for her error. "I mean no one wants to believe in their existence because great feats without immediate or apparent purpose are forgotten with those who died to make them possible…" "I mean…" She noticed the whole class staring at her as if her neighbor had just dumped goo all over head.

"Kagome." The teacher spoke.

Kagome slouched down in her chair. She thought she was about to die or worse fail for her stupid spontaneous outbursts.

"That's exactly right. Great feats in history…"

Kagome wished Inu-Yasha would swoop in and rescue her from this tragedy she called a life. What made everything worse was the fact that she lived this life for so long without questioning anything about it.

"And why would not questioning the events of the past be bad?"

"Because we would never find out the truth." Kagome mumbled just loud enough for the entire class to hear except for herself who was lost in thought.

"Right again." The teacher continued with his lecture as if it was average to be interrupted so. "The people of that made these events possible are portrayed in many text as having superhuman powers. Now there are many arguments as to why they are recorded this way. What are some obvious ones that come to mind?"

Hojou spoke up first. "Well, stories were passed down from generation to generation so it's only natural for stories to be exaggerated."

"Why is that?"

"Because the unbelievable make the best stories."

Something flared inside Kagome. She felt the absolute need to defend her friends of the time. Kagome slammed her fist against her desk standing in protest. "Are the stories unbelievable or is it the truth that's unbelievable and marked as fiction?"

"Of course it is the stories that have been exaggerated." Hojou answered confidently.

Kagome couldn't stand his narrow-mindedness; he was the smartest guy in the school and apparently the most oblivious. Kagome stared him down. She wanted to jump up and down knocking the truth into his thick skull. _He's almost as dense as Inu…Oh,_ Kagome shocked herself. _She hardly had the patience to make an argument, no wonder she and Inu-Yasha always fought._

"Hojou, Go ahead and believe the endless stories. Some of us will seek the truth in whatever means it happened no matter how 'unbelievable' that is."

He was astonished at her quick nature to end the argument she had started in the first place.

"That's a good point Kagome makes." The teacher jumped in. "Some of the stories through history have been altered, but others have not. The truth in its unbelievable nature makes for the ultimate story. Though the people of these stories were not superhuman. In fact, they were average humans. No such 'creatures' existed. Even the demons portrayed in these stories were just ordinary people with bad temperaments whom lived by themselves. In other words, they were outsiders; no such demonic creature ever existed."

"I beg to differ." Kagome thought aloud again. _She knew Inu-Yasha and Shippo had lived alone for a while, but Kouga and his wolf pack, Shippo, Inu-Yasha, Kirara and even Koinu were not ordinary creatures. They were definitely demonic. Not to mention, Sango…a demon slayer, Miroku…a cursed monk, Kikyo…her walking reincarnation or was that the other way around, and herself…a traveler from the future, the future… RIGHT! She needed to keep her mouth shut about the events in the past._

"Would you like to repeat that comment for the entire class, Kagome?"

"No." She denied.

"You interrupted me with a valid objection. The floor is yours."

"But…" Kagome tried to weasel out of the spotlight.

"Tell me Kagome. Why do you object to my comment that demonic creatures never existed?" With that question, he had hung her out to dry.

"Because they exist…ed…"

The class burst out in laughter and Kagome knew this was her end. She had pushed the limit and fell over the line by accident.

"Kagome, can I see you after class?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

"Then please wait for me in the hall." Her teacher continued. Knowing she had been defeated, she snatched up her books and her bag and made a slow sprint towards the door trying to escape the horrid mess she had just created.

"Kagome," the teacher announced as the last students exited the room. "Come in." He invited her to her doom.

She had already stuck her foot in her mouth her choices now were to suffocate or to claim she was delusional. Illness sounded like the better option, it was more 'believable' and right now that's probably what he wanted to hear. "Oh…My head…AHHH…demonic creatures! They're everywhere."

"Kagome! Knock it off and come talk to me."

Kagome felt stupid. She had just made a spectacle of herself for no reason. He wasn't dumb. "Coming…" She answered slowing marching toward the guillotine.

"Now Kagome, Would you like to explain to me where all that fire came from today, because I would like to hear it. You started off answering questions I didn't expect anyone to know as if they were nothing. You were very distracted like always and then got fired up over something little and stupid."

"It's not stupid. Demons do exist and the reason they haven't been recorded in text is beyond me, but just maybe your little superhuman creatures weren't humans but instead nonexistent demonic creatures that have been long forgotten."

"You make an interesting debate, but an argument without support is just an opinion. And since you cannot support your argument, I cannot take your opinion seriously."

"I can support it!" Kagome yelled out to be believed.

"Oh…" He inquired.

"Um…no I can't, I'm sorry for interrupting class."

"Kagome express your opinion more often just back it with hard support. If you had referred to the superhuman stories that we discussed today, I would have backed your point of view, but your spooked objection merits no less than detention."

"I understand." She respectfully answered in disappointment.

"You were close Kagome. Keep trying."

Kagome studied his face. She no idea how to respond. She wanted to tell him everything. He was open-minded as long as there was a glimmer of truth behind it.

"Arf." Her bag barked.

* * *

Her bag barked! Kagome's face dropped as she realized Koinu was in her bag. Dogs were banned from the school and for her bag to bark… 

"Kagome, open your bag please." He had a calm condemning voice. She'd been caught. This situation could go in either direction. The teacher stared hard into her face.

"…no…" She pleaded.

"Kagome…" He insisted.

Kagome shook her head in fear almost in tears as Koinu escaped.

"What the…" He asked in disbelief.

"Koinu, come here." She stated breathlessly; her secret was set free with his playful, innocent nature.

Koinu landed on the desk next to her.

"What is that?" The interrogation began.

"This is Koinu." Kagome admitted.

"Excuse me?"

"A demonic creature that doesn't exist." Kagome commented with the same condescending tone he used on her.

"How did you get him?"

"Would you believe the internet?" Kagome asked. She at the very least had to try.

He shook his head in disappointment. "Where Kagome?" He persisted.

Kagome knew she should just answer his questions. "…the past."

The teacher waited a bit from confusion before continuing. "Is this where you've been going all year?"

"Yes."

"Are there more of these 'demonic creatures' there?"

"Yes."

"Does your family know?"

"A little."

"What about your friends; Do they know?"

"Not Really."

"Can others 'time travel'?"

"One other." She admitted as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh." He responded raising his eyebrows waiting for an explanation.

Kagome shook her head in a pleading expression as the tears rolled from her cheeks and fell upon Koinu's head. "Please don't ask me any more questions."

* * *

The door swung open. The silence died with Inu-Yasha's appearance. "Kagome, your friends said I'd find you here. I can't find Koinu. What's… What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." She barely etched out.

Inu-Yasha grabbed her arm pulling her behind him with a decisive growl. He placed him hand on Tetsusaiga pulling it from its sheath.

"Inu-Yasha… No!"

He pointed the massive sword at her teacher with vengeance in his face. _Her teacher may know the secret, but he didn't seem like the kind to spread rumors._

"Put Tetsusaiga away!" She ordered.

Inu-Yasha did as she requested with a warning growl for her understanding teacher. He stood between the two of them without turning his back to her teacher or removing his eyes. _He didn't trust anyone who could make Kagome cry. As a matter a fact, he couldn't even make Kagome cry like that. What did this pathetic human do or say to her?_

Kagome spoke first braking Inu-Yasha's constant hum of a growl. "Inu-Yasha, I have to go to another class. Please take Koinu home and make sure he doesn't come back here."

"Kagome, What'd he say to you?" Inu-Yasha demanded in fury.

"Nothing. Now go home."

"Kagome!"

"Sit." Inu-Yasha hit the floor. Kagome ended the argument.

The teacher stood stunned for the sight he just saw. She knelt down and spoke to him as if his was an everyday occurrence. "As I said before, I have class now and I have to go. Okay, fuzzy ears?"

Inu-Yasha lay on the floor annoyed at her last comment. She reached down and rubbed his ears. It made her feel better. _Inu-Yasha didn't care how much she tried to change the conversation he would get the truth from her when she finished her classes. _

Kagome sat quietly through her next class. She wondered what her teacher would say to others or if he'd ever say anything at all. She was already the freak of the school; if he didn't want to be the laughing stock, then he would keep his mouth shut…no matter how much proof he had for his unbelievable truth.

* * *

That day seemed to drag on forever. Inu-Yasha constantly asked her about the incident with her teacher, but she refused to say a word. 

Inu-Yasha's questions raised her mother's concern of the topic. Kagome reassured her mother that nothing happened and she wasn't in trouble. Inu-Yasha, on the other hand, wasn't convinced; he had seen the tears on her face.

Kagome worked hard to kill the subject so she could get to studying for her tests. She knew Inu-Yasha would never drop the issue but maybe she could get him to ignore it long enough for it to seem insignificant. Locking herself in her room to study left Inu-Yasha and Koinu to play with Souta all night. Finally she gave up and admitted that the school had won. She fell asleep on her books as the sun set.

* * *

When she woke up, the sun was rising. 

"Oh no." She cried. She felt her impending doom creeping in on her. She never felt this cornered when she was fighting demons in the futile era.

"Kagome!" Her friends called rushing up the stairs to make sure she would be at the tests today. Kagome forced a smile upon her face and unlocked the door to her room. Storming her room, her friends captured her and drug her to the hanging.

Inu-Yasha pulled her aside before she left the house. The fear on Kagome's face worried Inu-Yasha but he knew she was concerned about her test not whatever had happened yesterday.

"You'll be fine." Inu-Yasha commented. "You know this stuff, Kagome. After all, you live in the futile era, fight demons with strange weapons, and have become a wonderful healer. Just remember what you learned there."

Kagome smiled.

"How hard can this be?" Inu-Yasha concluded.

Somehow he calmed her nerves; even though, she had absolutely no idea what he had just told her. Her friends flew around the corner, roped her in and hauled her away.

* * *

Inu-Yasha and Koinu followed Kagome to school. He sat on the rooftop next to the school so that he could see her in her classes while she was taking those awful tests just in case anything happened. Inu-Yasha didn't understand the concept of this thing called a test, but she was never injured upon her return only exhausted. 

Koinu flew circles around Inu-Yasha like a fly with no one else to bother. Koinu's incessant fluttering annoyed Inu-Yasha much sooner than he expected it to, maybe because he wasn't use to having company in her world. Nonetheless, His eyebrow began to twitch in rhythm with Koinu's flapping wings. He didn't move trying to ignore his annoyance concentrating on Kagome in her class, but with every flap his twitch grew stronger and became that much harder to suppress. Koinu landed next to Inu-Yasha fluttering his wings elevating him just off the ground.

A hand clasped around him. Koinu struggled to free himself. Inu-Yasha simply lifted him off the ground. "Koinu. Stop!" Inu-Yasha ordered with his eyes closed so that he wouldn't explode.

Koinu was afraid Inu-Yasha would rip in two if he continued so Koinu lowered his wings in cooperation. This motion allowed Inu-Yasha to reinstate his freedom.

Inu-Yasha dropped Koinu in time to see Kagome hand in her test.

"Good she's finished." Inu-Yasha stood up to meet her, but Koinu soared off. "Koinu, get back here! If Kagome finds out about you constantly running off she'll put one of these damn things on you too."

Koinu thought about what Inu-Yasha said and stopped.

Inu-Yasha leapt nabbing Koinu in mid-air; unfortunately, Inu-Yasha hadn't thought about where Koinu was. He had leapt over the street. Consequently, the two fell. Koinu struggled for his freedom, but Inu-Yasha was determined to hang on.

Spectators pointed to the falling pair.

Conveniently, Inu-Yasha bound into an alley behind the school before anyone cared enough to follow.

* * *

"Kagome can I see you for a moment?" Her teacher asked. He had been staring at her through the entire test 

_I was almost there. Why couldn't he have waited a few more seconds when I would have been lost to the masses dwelling within the halls? They should make it illegal to stop students from leaving like this_. "Yes Sir." She stated with a cheerful attitude frozen in her tracks. _Turning around would mean facing her end. She decided she'd rather run from it; after all, the hall was right there._

"Kagome…" He repeated himself. "Come here and talk to me like a civilized person."

Now kicking herself for acknowledging his voice and stopping in the first place, she spun on her heels and cautiously approached him.

"Yes Sir." She repeated her sign of respect hoping he allow her to leave.

"I found something I think you might be interested in."

"Yes sir?" Kagome questioned a little less afraid of talking to him.

He reached in his desk drawer and pulled it out. "This!" He spoke heartily.

Kagome's eyes widened. _How did he get that?_ Kagome raced to him and snatched it from his hand. _It's real and I thought I was sensing my own pieces_.

"I know what your thinking. How'd he get that? I found it yesterday. You dropped it when you were leaving. Though I don't know what it is, I know it looks like a piece of something bigger."

Kagome pulled the fragment in her chest as she breathed a sign of relief. _He doesn't know._

"Is that what it is Kagome? Is it a fragment, a fragment of the Shikon Jewel?"

Kagome's eyes widened she wanted to die. _What? I never mentioned that… How does he know? Is he guessing to see what I say or does he actually know? He never believes anything without proof…but that would mean! Inu-Yasha! _

* * *

She opened her mouth to deny the whole thing, but only a squeak came out.

"There you are." Inu-Yasha said happily. "What's wrong?" He asked a bit more concerned by her stance and lack of movement.

Her mouth opened several times. She tried to tell him, but couldn't speak nor divert her eyes from her teacher.

Inu-Yasha growled at this_. He couldn't have this affect on Kagome on his best day, what the fuck does this human have over her? _

Her teacher raised his eyebrows at Kagome.

Kagome's lack of response told Inu-Yasha that one of her lies had been shattered by her teacher. Her inability to speak or make up another excuse on the spot told Inu-Yasha this lie was big, maybe too big to be covered up by another lie.

Until he figured out what was going on, he just had to protect her from him.

"Why don't you tell your friend, Kagome?"

"Tell me what?" Inu-Yasha questioned infuriated by his ignorance. Since Kagome failed to move, her teacher commented for her.

"…That I just handed Kagome a jewel shard." Kagome finally managed to divert her eyes to the ground as she squeezed the shard until it cut into hand.

Inu-Yasha could see from her face that it was true. _How did he get one of those?_

Inu-Yasha growled louder placing his hand on Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome, remember yesterday we were talking about demons not existing, how they never existed, and how such creatures were forgotten to history…" Her teacher reached around behind his desk and pulled out a huge book. The sheer weight of the book slammed into the desk and emitted a cloud of dormant dust. Wiping the remaining dust off the cover with his hand, he read the title aloud "True Folklore." The book had no author, no one to blame.

Her teacher flipped open the book to around the middle. He had marked the page so he could come back to it. "This book was written long ago and since then has been removed from circulation for fictional content. The book has no author. There is one story in here I believe you'll both be interested in. It is one of several demonic legends from long ago. Your unruly display and passive confession yesterday sparked a memory of a tale I heard when I first began teaching so I looked it up again. In this story, there was a girl from the future who travels to the futile era. There she frees a sleeping demon. After a jewel of great power was shattered, they work endlessly to collect all the fragments befriending many different kinds of humans and demons along the way. Would you like me to continue?"

Kagome shook her head slowly. She knew he knew.

With Kagome frozen staring at the floor, Inu-Yasha spoke up. "That's preposterous. How could Kagome possibly travel back in time? …and you know her social skills, how could she possibly befriend demons? She's such a clouts. How could she possibly survive there?"

"Sit" Kagome muttered.

Her teacher smiled. "As soon as that wears off I'll show you my proof. Besides that fragment that Kagome dropped yesterday, her ability to drop you to the ground without touching you, and this so called legend…"

He took his time to flip the page. Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha recovered his footing at Kagome's side.

He turned the book around to face them. "There's a picture."

Kagome's eyes widened. Before there was just speculation, now there's proof. Kagome jumped to the desk, all life inside her revived for that solid moment to see what he was talking about.

Inu-Yasha peered over her shoulder debating on how to argue this new situation.

Her teacher spoke first. "I know you're smart Kagome. I just failed to realize how cunning you are."

"What?" She asked still petrified by the charcoal sketch photograph. She and Inu-Yasha stood together with Sango and Miroku at their immediate side with Kirara, Shippo, even Koinu playing at their feet. Surrounding them all were other demons and humans, a few of which she recognized.

"At first I was skeptical, you could have read this story as well, but this book was taken from circulation many years ago near when I began teaching. Kagome, you can fool me no longer. I know that the girl in the photo is you."

"How?" Kagome asked studying his face; it was apparent he knew for sure and had the proof to back it up.

"Here." He said pointing to the girl in the photo. He waited for Kagome to notice what he saw. She simply glanced at him with confusion. "…the school uniform. The school uniform wasn't of this design until a few years ago. Besides that, your odd behavior clued me in. I knew you were telling lies on top lies, but I couldn't put my finger on it until yesterday. Don't feel afraid to come to me; after all, I am a teacher." In his final words of wisdom, he shut the book and put it back under his desk on the secret shelf he borrowed it from.

"Good day." He commented on his way out the door without his student and two visitors.

Inu-Yasha stood frozen mimicking Kagome's complete lack of movement. Neither knew of anything to say. Her teacher hadn't threatened to blow their secret wide open for the world; instead, he offered his help to keep it.


	23. Movie Night

Movie Night

Kagome couldn't help but think about the knowledge her teacher now had. A part of her wished he still didn't know; even though, she did feel better knowing that someone else that could be trusted knew their little secret and that that someone were willing to help.

In Inu-Yasha's confusion, he understood Kagome's unwillingness to talk about what was bothering her. It was her teacher. He had cracked a hole in her secret lifestyle and peered in. He probably knew Kagome would never tell him everything but late into the afternoon, after dodging her friends all day long, they finally caught up to Kagome.

Inu-Yasha disappeared into a side alley still holding Koinu hostage since Koinu proved to be way too hyperactive to be set loose. He hid because Koinu would no doubt attract her friends' short attention spans and open the doorway to too many curious questions. Her friends had already been exposed to the truth by Kagome's rash actions on their last visit here whether they knew it or not. Now their secret was much more important for if her friends exposed them, then the well might be destroyed or worse they might be stuck in this time with no method of return. For that sole reason, Inu-Yasha now guarded the truth much more carefully.

Kagome's friends wanted to know if she'd go out tonight with… well, some guy they knew and she reluctantly accepted to go. Inu-Yasha could barely contain his anger about this matter while hiding from her treacherous so called friends. His concern for their lives in the futile era held back his impulsive frustrations to rip them limb from limb; fortunately, he didn't view warning Kagome through uncontrollable growing as a part of his 'impulsive frustrations.' He knew she heard him because she denied going out on a date before excusing herself from their company.

"Inu-Yasha, what the hell was that about?" Kagome questioned.

Inu-Yasha's eyebrow twitched rapidly as he attempted to find something to calm his boiling rage. Instead of responding with an answer that would have resulted in a brief fight and a 'sit' for sure, Inu-Yasha simply growled before storming off ahead.

Koinu cleverly escaped Inu-Yasha's grasp for fear of what the enraged hanyou would do with no demons in this world to destroy.

Kagome, on the other hand, wasn't sure what Inu-Yasha's problem was but whatever had caused him to act this way really began to annoy her. She followed him down a back street. However annoyed she was with his attitude, all faded away when Koinu landed in her arms and she noticed Inu-Yasha's restraint. In the futile era Inu-Yasha would have clobbered Shippo by now.

Inu-Yasha marched along the street in front of her, back to her house at one point punching a brick wall of an old building. The building collapsed within seconds. Fortunately, they were traveling a back way to her house and all the buildings here had been abandoned for some time. The lot's owners were thinking of putting in new houses; of course, the old ones would be demolished anyways so no harm was really done. She never did figure out his problem.

Inu-Yasha stomped into her yard and froze debating whether to return to the futile era… where he belonged.

He didn't have a commanding lead on her so Kagome saw everything, not that she understood any of it. She stopped next to Inu-Yasha. Kagome couldn't decide whether speaking was appropriate since she didn't know what was wrong.

Inu-Yasha did not acknowledge her position since she would be gone in a few hours, out with her schoolyard acquaintances, and he would not be able to protect her.

Inu-Yasha stared at their well. What bothered him most was that she wanted it this way. Here, in her time, she wanted to be just like the others, even though she was far from it and others like her teacher were beginning to notice.

* * *

Kagome's stay in the yard with him was short-lived. She diverted her eyes to the ground while he slowly meandered towards her house. "Oh, Inu-Yasha. I wish you'd talk to me. Uh… I… I have to get ready for tonight. I promised I'd go. I wish you'd come too." She disappeared before he could give a response leaving Inu-Yasha staring at the tree that decorated her family's barren yard; the same tree he'd been pinned to for fifty years. 

Her rash actions left him time to think about her comment. She wanted his company in spite of the time and her friends. As much as he desired to go, he feared their secret leaking out.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called to him as the sun was setting.

He remained at the tree.

"Inu-Yasha!" She called again from the doorway. "How do I look?"

Her innocent question caught his attention. With all the demons and destruction they had seen because of the jewel shards she carried, she was interested in the way she looked.

Instead of wearing her normal school uniform, she wore a different outfit. He'd seen her wear the outfit before, but not since they'd first met. She was pretty and all cleaned up with a simple ribbon holding back her wild black hair. Inu-Yasha's mouth fell open, as he looked her up and down. Captivated by her presence, he didn't notice that dusk came and went; for that fact, neither did she. They stood frozen.

* * *

They stood frozen until Kagome's friends arrived. They stopped short of the yard upon seeing Kagome with her male friend; they'd only seen him a few times before. Hojou also arrived at her house at this time, unknowingly sparking a Kouga moment. 

"Ready to go?" Hojou asked Kagome.

"Uh." Kagome answered without removing her eyes from Inu-Yasha's. She knew if she did remove her eyes then Inu-Yasha would do something to Hojou to protect her, something that she couldn't dream up in her worst nightmare.

With their eyes locked, Inu-Yasha simply smiled.

Kagome's eyes widened with fear and confusion.

Inu-Yasha spoke up. "She's going with me."

"Kagome?" Hojou asked in shock.

She smiled back at her male friend. _He changed his mind._ She thought before she happily bounced over to Inu-Yasha and ceased his arm so he couldn't change his mind again.

Hojou admitted his defeat with grace. The whole group was off to the movies with one of Kagome's good friends clinging to Hojou's arm. "So who's the guy?" Kagome's friend's pushed the issue. "This is Inu-Yasha." Kagome introduced them. "We thought Inu-Yasha had white hair not black." Kagome's eyes widened. "…Hair dye." She responded quickly. They had no reason to question her. She didn't even think that they remembered her confession about the futile era. With her friends asking incessant questions, Kagome and Inu-Yasha both became very uncomfortable about their secret lives so Kagome hurried them to the movies.

Inu-Yasha stared at this new place. It had to be one of the biggest buildings he'd ever seen. Kagome asked for two tickets and waited for the attendant to get them. "Why doesn't Inu-Yasha pay for them?" Hojou asked with a slight smirk in his voice. "Inu-Yasha's not from around here. He's just visiting." "Still…he's got money, doesn't he?" The girl's waited for Kagome to think of some sort of cover; instead, Kagome dropped her head with a sigh. "Inu-Yasha…" Kagome said beckoning him to her side. He slowly stepped up and she slipped the money into his hand. Inu-Yasha lifted up his hand and looked at the cash Kagome had slipped him. "That should be enough Inu-Yasha." Kagome added with sweet innocence. _She is getting good at this. _Inu-Yasha thought a little perplexed by her slight of hand and cover-up. Inu-Yasha paid for the tickets with Kagome's money then Kagome drug him inside the theatre.

"Now Inu-Yasha. What you see here is a movie, a prerecorded section of life. The movie is not real. No matter what demons you see; this is all fake. Got it?"

"Got it." Inu-Yasha answered a bit disgruntled by her condescending tone.

"Kagome…" Her friends called to her.

"Over here." Kagome led Inu-Yasha over to her friends where they took their seats.

Kagome made sure Inu-Yasha was between her and one of her friends because the last thing she needed was Inu-Yasha freaking out over some stranger he was seated next to. The theatre filled up quickly. Inu-Yasha wondered how many people would be contained in this small place. Kagome saw the look on his face and decided to explain the concept of a movie to Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha." She whispered. "Since demons don't exist in this time. People who believe in something strange like demons, imagine different kinds of demons and heroes to defeat them, except these demons never existed."

Inu-Yasha nodded as the lights dimmed and the room went dark. I

nu-Yasha let out a small growl and Kagome reassured him. "The movie's starting."

As the movie rolled on, Inu-Yasha jumped at every demon attack and every scream that resonated in the theatre.

Kagome grasp Inu-Yasha's hand trying to calm him down enough to enjoy the movie.

But Inu-Yasha didn't remotely relax until Kagome's friend clung onto Inu-Yasha's arm from fear.

Inu-Yasha's confusion forced Kagome to laugh.

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome to see what she found so funny.

When she noticed Inu-Yasha looking at her, Kagome leaned her head into his shoulder.

Inu-Yasha took a moment to figure out that if Kagome wasn't on edge then he had no reason to be.

As the movie continued Inu-Yasha became board.

Kagome noticed it growing but decided not to indulge him. After all, she liked this change of pace. It was nice that someone else was fighting the demons.

* * *

During the height of the movie Kagome noticed something funny. She prayed that what she saw was her imagination, but somehow knew it was real. Neither her nor Inu-Yasha was in any condition to fight. This date was going downhill, fast. The image sneaking around the theatre worried Kagome, but if she alarmed Inu-Yasha then the whole theatre would panic and that alarm would bring a lot of unwanted attention. Inu-Yasha noticed Kagome's uneasy nature yet couldn't figure out the source of her worry. 

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked. Her eyes widened as she drew in a deep gasp. She felt it. A jewel shard was there…somewhere.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked again.

"There's a jewel shard here." "Where?"

"I don't know?" Kagome responded with her eyes searching the theatre.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know, ok?"

"Is it gone?"

"No, It's still here… somewhere."

A short time passed and Kagome began to wonder if she'd been wrong. She'd never wrong before at least not about the presence of a jewel shard. If there was a demon here, why didn't it attack? The opportunity was perfect. "Maybe I'm just paranoid." Kagome remarked slouching in her chair and rubbing her forehead with her hand.

The screen in front of them was torn to bits. Everyone started screaming. Neither Kagome nor Inu-Yasha could make out the demon in the pale light of the theatre. "Get everyone out of here." Inu-Yasha ordered Kagome not realizing Kagome's friend was glued to his arm. Kagome nodded and rallied the people outside. With her friends' help, the people were much more orderly than she expected them to be. Inu-Yasha jumped onto the back of the chairs in front of him and stared at the vague images. The dark light of the theatre made it hard to see the demon. Kagome's friends waited just outside the theatre doors for Kagome to join them. When everyone had cleared the theatre lobby, Kagome's friends began to worry because Kagome never showed. Meanwhile Inu-Yasha had his hands full.

"Give me the shards, girl."

"No." Kagome yelled in response.

"Give them to me." The voice demanded again.

"She said 'no.'" Inu-Yasha interrupted.

"Move human or I will crush you."

"I'd like to see you try." Inu-Yasha egged it on.

The annoyed demon brought down a heavy hand. This blow crushed almost every seat in the theatre.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called in shock. Tears filled her gentle eyes.

"Give me the shards." The demon demanded again reaching for Kagome.

The demon froze when he was about to cease Kagome. "PEST!" The demon called out trying to smash his pest.

Inu-Yasha dodged the mighty blows. The dust from the destruction helped Inu-Yasha pinpoint the demon's location and launch attacks against him.

"Kagome… Run!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"No." Kagome responded. "I won't leave you."

Inu-Yasha dodged a few more swipes before thinking of a response for Kagome. He knew once she made up her mind there was nothing that could change it.

"Inu-Yasha!"

"Don't jut stand there. Find a way help Damn It."

Kagome spun around to find a large piece of wood. She thought maybe she could stab it and slow it down.

The demon was occupied with Inu-Yasha since every time it ignored him, Inu-Yasha attacked. Kagome picked up the piece of wood. It was heavy and extremely long.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called out.

Inu-Yasha bound over in her direction. Flying past her he had no idea what she planned to do with that piece of wood.

The demon anticipated Inu-Yasha coming to Kagome's calls so all it had to do was wait.

As Inu-Yasha passed Kagome the demon smacked Inu-Yasha down like a pesky mosquito. Inu-Yasha flew across the room and into the wall.

Kagome's broken innocence turned to hate as her dark eyes became cold and determined she thrust the wood forward.

The demon screamed. Kagome's thoughts transferred back to Inu-Yasha who hadn't moved from where he landed. "Rechid Girl!" The demon called knocking Kagome into the far wall like a rag doll.

"Leave Kagome alone." Inu-Yasha regained consciousness to see the boy that been chasing Kagome was standing stern with Kagome's friends cowering behind him. "I said leave her alone." Hojou repeated.

Inu-Yasha tried to regain his footing but his strength had been drained away.

"Inu-Yasha!"

Inu-Yasha's head snapped up; Kagome had called him. She was all right …for now.

"Kagome" Inu-Yasha responded.

Relieved Kagome sat up.

"Hey ugly!"

Everyone's attention turned to the stupid bravery that Hojou demonstrated. A new fear crossed Kagome's mind; what would happen if the demon went after Hojou? Kagome grabbed a slender piece of wood and ripped out a few strands of her own hair.

The demon released a crushing blow to flatten Hojou. What was left of the theatre went up in debris.

* * *

Inu-Yasha bound in front of Hojou just in time to save him. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Saving Kagome!"

"You're out of your league!"

"…And you think you're any better?"

"You're out of your mind."

"And what does that make you?" Hojou asked.

Inu-Yasha wanted to reply '_a demon'_ but snorted in response.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called again.

Inu-Yasha turned in time to see the demon start another attack on them.

Kagome meanwhile had been tying her hair to the wood. She then picked up some straight pieces of wood that had been thrown everywhere.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called to him.

Inu-Yasha raced over to Kagome. "What are you planning to do with that?"

"Please let this work." Kagome pulled back her homemade arrow and let it fly.

The arrow worked. Not to the extent one of her other arrows would have worked but it did damage just the same.

Kagome grabbed another of the splinted shards from the ground.

"Inu-Yasha, the jewel shard is in its forehead."

Kagome fired another of her makeshift arrows at the creature.

"PEST!" The demon yelled switching its attack to Kagome.

"Kagome!" All her friends seemed to be calling her to them. Kagome leapt out of the way just in time to save her skin.

She slid across the debris in the theatre. Looking up to see the demon rearing up to take her out.

Kagome screamed.

The demon yelled.

Inu-Yasha stabbed the demon in the forehead with his rusty Katana. Removing the Katana freed the jewel shard. Inu-Yasha soared over to the free-falling jewel shard.

"Stupid HUMAN," the demon called seizing Inu-Yasha in mid-air.

The demon squeezed Inu-Yasha until he passed out.

Kagome stood up and raised her bow and one last arrow.

She let the arrow go.

The arrow pieced the demon and with a bright light and scream the demon was gone.

Inu-Yasha's limp body fell to the theatre floor.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried racing to his side.

Kagome slid to his side with her friends not far behind her.

"Inu-Yasha." Kagome cried as if her calls would bring him back to her.

"No real demons uh?" Inu-Yasha etched out lifting himself from the ground.

Kagome threw herself into his arms then started to giggle as she looked around the theatre. "Guess I was wrong."

"Here." Inu-Yasha stated handing her the jewel shard. She took it quietly and without question.

Hojou knelt down next to Kagome. "Are you alright?"

"Yes" Kagome answered. "Inu-Yasha?" She asked.

Inu-Yasha tried to stand and Kagome helped him to his feet.

"Kagome," One of her friends spoke out, "I think it's time for an explanation."

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha nodded.

"I think you should all 'sit' down."

Inu-Yasha fell to the ground. "Kagome!" He growled.

"Sorry Inu-Yasha." The others sat down as Kagome asked.

"You see…" Kagome told the main plot of their tale. Who each of them were and why they were together, Naraku and his children, Inu-Yasha's past and this present, why she was chosen, and her erratic behavior in this time. Inu-Yasha stood up and walked out of the theatre. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome questioned following him outside.

* * *

The sun was rising.

Her friends crowded behind her.

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and a mysterious breeze seemed to catch his hair.

His hair began to glow.

When the breeze stopped, Inu-Yasha turned around.

The boy with black hair and black eyes now had amber eyes, white hair, long front fangs, fuzzy ears, and long fingernails.

Kagome smiled.

Kagome's friends stood in shock.

"Kagome." Inu-Yasha spoke. "It's time we return to the others."

Kagome nodded and climbed onto his back.

Inu-Yasha bound off into the distance leaving her friends majorly confused. They didn't want to believe a story so bizarre could be true, but all the pieces seemed to fit, right down to Kagome's odd behavior.


	24. Revisit the Past

Revisit the Past

Inu-Yasha and Kagome fell into the well without hesitation. Kagome wondered if they would land in their own time or if something else would happen. Inu-Yasha, on the other hand, silently hoped they would land in their own time. When they reached the bottom of the well, neither immediately left the sanctity of the well. Both of them stared up at the pale blue sky above them.

"Well…" Kagome stated.

Inu-Yasha lifted her back on his back and the two raced toward Kiada's.

"Everything looks right." Kagome commented as they closed in on Kiada's old hut.

"Looks can be deceiving." Inu-Yasha commented back.

They reached the hut in no time at all.

"Kiada" Kagome called. There was no response.

"Ahh…Inu-Yasha, Kagome, You're back." A voice behind them spoke.

Kagome flew to the old woman and clung to her. It was good to see a familiar face, but the test would be the others, who was a part of their crew and how old they were.

"What happened Inu-Yasha?" Kiada questioned.

"Not much. Where are the others?" Inu-Yasha answered. Kiada thought for a moment, puzzled by the question.

"The others?" She responded a bit confused. Inu-Yasha became very uncomfortable by her hesitation.

"THE OTHERS…Where are they?"

Kiada wasn't sure where they went, but she didn't expect this reaction from Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha, Calm yourself. They will be back later."

Kagome bounced happily over to Inu-Yasha. "While they're away, let me tend to your wounds."

"Keh."

"Inu-Yasha…."

Inu-Yasha froze in his tracks waiting for her short execution of 'sit;' however, it never came.

"Please Inu-Yasha. I do not want to fight with you. I'm too tired."

"Feh." Inu-Yasha admitted his defeat for he was tired too. They had been through a lot over the last month and the way they were going it would never end. Inu-Yasha sat against the wall.

Kiada offered to retrieve the appropriate herbs so Kagome sat down next to Inu-Yasha. Ensnared by the thrill of sleep, Kagome cuddled against Inu-Yasha's chest. Inu-Yasha took Kagome's left hand in his right and slid his other hand up her back to hold her close in his slumber. He dropped his head over hers. The side of his face nestled in her hair and left her scent to consume his senses. Inu-Yasha was completely overwhelmed by his new innocent feeling of peace.

"Inu-Yasha! Kagome!" Shippo yelled racing into the hut.

Inu-Yasha's ears twitched but he didn't care to move.

"Shippo!" Sango followed Shippo without another word.

"Shippo, leave them be." Miroku beckoned Shippo back outside.

Kagome nuzzled her head into Inu-Yasha's chest. "Shippo?" She whispered in her slumber.

"Just fine." Inu-Yasha reassured her without opening his eyes or moving in response to Shippo's commotion.

"Kohaku?" Kagome whispered. Sango froze in her tracks. _She hadn't heard that name in a while; what did Kagome know that she didn't? _

"…Naiya?" Kagome continued to whisper.

"They haven't been born yet." Inu-Yasha chimed in softly, nuzzling her back.

Something inside of Sango shattered; Miroku noticed the look on her face.

"We'll ask them tomorrow." Miroku commented giving Sango a brief hug.

Sango fell into his arms. She needed his comfort, but…not that much comfort. Sango's eyebrow twitched until she couldn't stand it anymore. Needless to say Miroku hit the floor with a loud thud and hand imprint on the side of his face.

Kagome cringed at the sound and Inu-Yasha just cuddled with her to calm her down.

"Inu-Yasha, …Shippo?" Kagome whispered with barely a sound.

"Hey runt." Inu-Yasha called staring at the runt with a deadly pleasant look.

The look he gave Shippo sent chills up Shippo's spine. Inu-Yasha had looked at him with a look so concerned yet uncaring. Shippo stared at Inu-Yasha with wide eyes.

"Come here you little runt." Inu-Yasha demanded quietly.

Shippo inched his way over to Inu-Yasha and Kagome. With Kagome asleep against him, Inu-Yasha wouldn't risk moving to chase Shippo or he wouldn't risk Shippo's scream waking Kagome. Kagome's slumber ensured Shippo's safety so he pattered closer to Inu-Yasha, maybe a little too close.

Once in reach, Inu-Yasha dropped Kagome's hand and snatched Shippo by the tail.

Shippo struggled then started to wale. "Inu-Yasha. Let me go. I didn't do anything."

"I dare you to scream." Inu-Yasha whispered with a sinister tone.

Shippo froze thinking about his options. If he screamed Kagome would awaken and Inu-Yasha would be free to kill him, if he didn't who knows what Inu-Yasha would do.

Shippo decided that waking Kagome would not be his first choice, but surrendering to Inu-Yasha would be his last. Shippo struggled to free himself from Inu-Yasha's grasp, but didn't utter a word.

Inu-Yasha raised the little kitsune in front of his face. Staring into Shippo's eyes somehow scared Shippo more than being in Inu-Yasha's custody. Shippo was too afraid to move.

Inu-Yasha gazed back down to Kagome. Inu-Yasha's lack of violence calmed Shippo in an ironic manner. Once Shippo had calmed down, Inu-Yasha placed the kitsune in his lap within Kagome's reach.

Kagome wasted no time snatching the kitsune into her loving arms. Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha watched as Shippo settled down in Kagome's grasp. _This was what Kagome had wanted. All she wanted since they arrived in her time was to hold the little kitsune, Shippo._ _He understood now. She didn't ask for this time to come to her; she didn't ask to be Kikyo's reincarnation; she didn't even want the Shikon No Tama, it found her. All she wanted was to be normal even though she was far from it_. With Kagome satisfied, Inu-Yasha placed his hand on Kagome's arm then fell back into slumber.

They slept the day away and Miroku, Sango, and Kirara helped Kiada with her chores. Inu-Yasha's ears would twitch with every footstep but nothing seemed to wake him. Obviously, the two had been through a lot and needed to recover their strength. Shippo took the opportunity to be lazy. He hadn't been sleeping well without Kagome's scent nearby. Night came and Shippo had expected to be thrown out of Kagome's reach by Inu-Yasha but instead Inu-Yasha let him stay.

* * *

Shippo woke to find Inu-Yasha watching the fire spark in the darkness of the night. The others slept around the room so no one knew Inu-Yasha had awakened. "Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Go back to sleep Shippo." Inu-Yasha answered.

His response puzzled Shippo. Shippo had expected Inu-Yasha to beat him over the head, throw him across the room, or at least leave to think. He did none of those things. Shippo was beginning to worry about what had happened on the other side of the well. He thought about Inu-Yasha's actions before yawning and accidently falling back to sleep.

* * *

Morning came. Inu-Yasha remained where he slept staring at the cold fireplace. Sango and Miroku awoke and looked at Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked implying that he could talk to them.

Miroku chimed in. "What happened on the other side of the well, Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha let out a sigh and looked down at Kagome before beginning. He knew if he didn't tell them Kagome would. "When leaving Kagome's time, we were sent to another time; a time in our future. You, Sango had a hanyou daughter, Kohaku. You named her after your brother. Miroku never quit his womanizing. Shippo and Kohaku were in love. Shippo rescued a small hanyou tiger, which they were parenting and no matter how old you got you still hunted demons."

"Did I look good in my old age?" Miroku asked.

"You didn't age." Inu-Yasha responded. He realized by the look on Miroku's face that that response required a little explanation. Inu-Yasha sighed then continued. "…You were trying to stop the spread of your air-void when you trapped yourself in time."

"What about the two of you? If you went to the future didn't you run into yourselves?" Sango asked.

"We were dead, but we weren't; I mean …we did run into ourselves."

"What was your favorite part of the future?" Shippo asked from his safe position in Kagome's grasp.

"Two Tetsusaigas." Inu-Yasha answered under hisbreath with a smile.

Sango continued with her questions. "Wait, if the two of you died what did Kouga do?"

"…Married a wolf demon and had pups."

Shippo butted in again. "What about Kiada? Did she…"

"She transformed into energy." Inu-Yasha cut him off.

"…And the other name …Naiya?"

"Sesshoumaru's hanyou child." Inu-Yasha responded.

"Sesshoumaru's child?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Kagome and I were entrusted to care for her since Sesshoumaru could no longer control her."

"I think we've learned way too much about the future already. Let's leave Inu-Yasha alone." Miroku ended the conversation.

Inu-Yasha looked around the room confused then called out. "Koinu!"

Kagome sat up.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Inu-Yasha asked sweetly.

"No, not really. Where's Koinu?" Kagome asked looking around.

"I don't know." Inu-Yasha answered.


	25. The Calling

Author's note:  
I'm still working on this chapter but it's been a while since I've posted.

The Calling

Kagome and Inu-Yasha spent the next day being lazy. Sango and Miroku tried not to ask questions about Kagome and Inu-Yasha's experiences in the future, but Shippo wanted to know everything.

Inu-Yasha's new infatuation with Kagome didn't go unnoticed. Inu-Yasha almost seemed to have lost some of his demonic traits. Even after Kouga showed up, Inu-Yasha didn't growl or make a defensive move toward Kagome. Inu-Yasha barely responded to Kouga's presence at all. When Kouga tried to capitalize on Inu-Yasha's arrogance by kissing Kagome on the cheek, Inu-Yasha had had enough. Before Kouga knew Inu-Yasha was watching him, Kouga was on the ground underneath a very angry dog demon.

Inu-Yasha tackled Kouga and growled with a ferocity that Kagome had only seen when Inu-Yasha transformed into his demon form. Inu-Yasha's sudden loss of control caused Kagome to scream in panic as Kouga lay on the ground under Inu-Yasha.

Kouga didn't dare move for he knew he'd crossed the line.

Knowing his message had been heard, Inu-Yasha stood up and with a huff retreated back to Miroku and Sango.

Kagome stood frozen from fear until after Inu-Yasha passed. She was afraid of what exactly had set Inu-Yasha off.

Kouga rose to his feet and bid Kagome good-bye.

Kagome knew Inu-Yasha rattled Kouga too.

Kagome spent that afternoon with Inu-Yasha and the others. Shippo kept trying to get Kagome to go home and bring him back something. Inu-Yasha just glared at Shippo for bringing up the subject. Kagome knew Inu-Yasha was uneasy with the well travel because of what had happened the last time.

The others were starting to make Inu-Yasha uneasy with their constant chatter. Kagome could see their presence upsetting Inu-Yasha more and more. Inu-Yasha began to tense up and snap at even the slightest comment. Kagome finally ended it all by suggesting they go chasing jewel shards. Inu-Yasha and Shippo were the first to jump up and support Kagome's suggestion.

It wasn't long before Kagome sensed a jewel shard and Inu-Yasha bound off just as the demon appeared. Kagome knew Inu-Yasha had been waiting for a demon to kill. Inu-Yasha left Tetsusaiga in its sheath. He clawed at it several times over before it went down. He was battered and bruised but all in all happy with his kill and Kagome raced over to the jewel shards.

A strong wind blew Kagome back from the shards. Naraku had shown up and had Kagura defend the shards. Inu-Yasha smirked. Usually Inu-Yasha growled and reacted foolishly; however, Inu-Yasha just stood there as if he was glad to see Naraku. This unusual happiness from Inu-Yasha caught Naraku's attention.

**Inu-Yasha pulled the Tetsusaiga free before beginning to battle. Though Naraku stood patiently in front of Inu-Yasha, Naraku was not a stupid demon. He had come prepared for the battle with Inu-Yasha's favorite weapon. The battle was brief but brutal. Everyone had their fair share of cuts and bruises. Though Kagome was well beaten, she stood her ground next to Inu-Yasha and the others. Her friends were falling one by one under Naraku's attacks, leaving Kagome barely standing herself. **

Naraku finally grabbed Inu-Yasha by the throat. Kagome finally decided that she had to do something to get the jewel shards from Naraku so Kagome picked up her bow and arrows.

Noticing Kagome's defiance, Naraku turned his primary attention toward her. Then both Naraku and Kagura both released their most vicious attacks on her.

Kagome shielded herself the best she could but her power was no match for them. Kagome was blown back as easily as a plastic bag in the wind.

Inu-Yasha struggled to get free from Naraku's grasp. He knew he couldn't defend her while in Naraku's clutches. Naraku simply clamped down on the hold around Inu-Yasha's neck refusing the air's passage. Naraku knew that Inu-Yasha could be suffocated but Inu-Yasha would surely fight with all his claws had to offer. And he did. Inu-Yasha tried to slash at Naraku's arm to force some slack in his grip but with no avail. Naraku wasn't even flinching almost as if the slashes meant nothing to him.

It wasn't long before Inu-Yasha felt the heaviness of his head. His vision blurred and he could no longer fight the hand that held him. Inu-Yasha was losing and they both knew it. Inu-Yasha's eyes rolled back in his head as his hands slipped off Naraku's arm. Inu-Yasha's head fell to the side as darkness overcame him.

Even though Inu-Yasha was unconscious, Naraku wanted him dead so Naraku kept a crushing grip on Inu-Yasha's throat. To crush Inu-Yasha's windpipe would serve his purpose well. Inu-Yasha would not be able to heal such a wound at least not alone. With Inu-Yasha unconscious, his friends would make an easy kill and his troubles would be over. Naraku could feel Inu-Yasha's heartbeat slowing under his crushing grip; surely this would be the end of Inu-Yasha.

Naraku gripped Inu-Yasha's neck tighter. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain. Naraku glanced around all of Inu-Yasha's warrior friends were unconscious. Kagura stood at his side and no one else was around. _What the hell had caused him that much pain?_

He realized the jewel was fighting him. _Why was it fighting him now?_

**Kagome had been lying on her back unconscious, but the jewel's power had lifted her off the ground. The shards came to her.**

Kagome was lifted into the air her chest being the highest part of her. Her limp body was raised into a more upright position where Kagome started to come to. Kagome remembered the purification trick that Kiada had shown her in the future. Kagome placed her hands together then threw them apart.

A blast of energy swept through the area. Inu-Yasha fell to the ground in his human form. Naraku and Kagura had disappeared without a trace. The others in the group were unaffected by the purification blast since they were already human. Shippo and Kirara took off trying to out run the blast. They disappeared in the dust. The blast took all the energy that Kagome had so she fell limply from the sky.


	26. Hospital Care

**Hospital Care**

Villagers from the nearby town found Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. They had been moved into the town but after more than a week Kirara and Shippo were the only ones to regain consciousness.

Inu-Yasha's condition worried Shippo. Somehow he had been purified and he wasn't regaining his demonic powers. The villagers had been keeping a closer eye on Inu-Yasha and Kagome, since when they were found the villagers weren't sure if the two humans were alive or not. Kagome's spirit energy had taken quite the beating and Inu-Yasha's throat was practically crushed so he was having a hard-time even drawing breath. The villagers also couldn't figure out why the demon slayer and the monk hadn't regained consciousness; they weren't that badly hurt.

A week later Shippo and Kirara had been to Kiada's village and returned with her. Kiada didn't understand how Inu-Yasha and Kagome had survived. She also didn't understand how Sango and Miroku were still unconscious. Kiada's healing abilities could not do anything for the group now so Kiada was just there to keep an eye on them.

Sango woke up the day after Kiada had arrived in the village. Sango was sore but she was more worried about Miroku. His kazana had been growing out of control when he was knocked out. She was amazed that they were both alive. In all her relief, she started wonder where Kagome and Inu-Yasha had run off to.

Kiada showed Sango to the room where Kagome and Inu-Yasha slept. Kagome and Inu-Yasha had been separated from the other two because they needed more care. They lay on opposite sides of the room on identical beds. Kagome and Inu-Yasha lay neatly tucked beneath warm blankets. Kagome's injuries were minor; it was only her spirit that had been drained. Inu-Yasha lay wheezing for air since his badly bruised neck had swollen.

Sango looked to Inu-Yasha first. The ever so proud half-demon was dying of a small injury. Sango then turned her attention to Kagome. Kagome appeared to be fine in deep sleep so Sango decided to wake her up.

Sango moved back to the area where she and Miroku were being cared for. When she entered she noticed the womanizing monk flirting with the three women who'd been caring for them. She shot him a death look before rummaging through her things. Miroku ceased his activities.

"How's Kagome and Inu-Yasha?" Miroku spoke up.

"You'd better come see for yourself." Sango answered him pulling a small container from her things.

Miroku followed Sango into the back room where the two lay.

Miroku moved his hand over Kagome's face. "Her energy has been drained." He concluded moving his hand down toward her chest. His eyes widened as he stared at her. Miroku quickly regained his composure.

Sango gave Miroku a "no shit" look then knelt down beside Kagome's body and lifted the container just under her nose. Kagome squinted her eyes several times before opening them. The room around her remained unfocused and she retained her pale complexion but at least she was awake. "Inu-Yasha…" She uttered weakly.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. They weren't sure if she could handle the truth …at least not in this condition.

Kagome moaned before calling his name louder.

Sango and Miroku knew if she kept this up something would happen and it wouldn't have a happy outcome. "Kagome," Sango started, "Inu-Yasha has been hurt."

A rush of energy shot through Kagome. Inu-Yasha would always be by her side especially if she were hurt. "Inu-Yasha!" She yelled at Sango while sitting up.

"Kagome you need your rest." Sango insisted.

Kagome's eyes widened as she laid them on Inu-Yasha's body.

Inu-Yasha may have been on the other side of the room but Kagome could make out his features. His black hair lay matted against his pale face. Every breath he took was labored and shallow that much she could hear. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her mouth fell open.

Sango didn't even try to hide Inu-Yasha's injuries from her. "I'm sorry Kagome…There's nothing…nothing we can do."

Kagome's tears suddenly stopped. Her eyes became cold and determined. "Maybe nothing you can do…" Kagome never finished.

"Kirara! Take me home." Kagome requested in a barely audible voice.

Sango was unsure by the sadness in Kagome's eyes if she was going home to run away or going home to find something that would help.

Kagome took off. 'What if' thoughts played over and over in her head. _She needed to bring him to her time but getting him into a hospital would be out of the question. And what if he woke up? What if he turned back into a hanyou while there? What if she couldn't get the supplies he needed? What would she do if he… _ She immediately shook the thought from her head. She would help Inu-Yasha; she had to.

Sango and Miroku watched as Inu-Yasha continued to only get worse.

_Hurry Kagome. _Sango thought, she forcing herself to leave Inu-Yasha's chambers.

Miroku stayed at Sango's side. He knew she needed him there.

"You okay Sango?" Miroku asked.

Sango tried to hide her doubts but Miroku picked up on them.

"He'll be okay Sango. You'll see."

Sang buried her face in his robes. "I hope you're right, Miroku."

Kagome jumped in and out of the well several times. She concluded that she had been in her time for far too long. Getting the supplies she needed was tough; she was glad her teacher had helped her. She just hoped Inu-Yasha was still doing alright.

"Kirara!" Kagome called tossing the supplies from the well.

Kirara had been asleep next to the well waiting for Kagome to return.

Kagome grabbed everything hopping upon Kirara's back. "Go Kirara!" Kagome commanded breathlessly.

Kirara flew as fast as she could.

Kagome was actually impressed that Kirara could fly like that. She's only seen Kirara in battle with Sango; this was something else.

Before long Kirara landed outside the hut, but Kagome hadn't waited for Kirara to stop; she was too worried about Inu-Yasha.

Kagome flew through the door herself. She slid to a stop at Inu-Yasha's side. He looked even worse than when she had left.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her beaten friend. He looked dead.

"Oh Inu-Yasha." Kagome stated as her tears fell upon his face.

Inu-Yasha opened his eyes moved his head. His demon features returned to his face. He gasp for air then lie his head back down upon the bed.

Kagome brushed her hand against his pale face as he continued to gasp for air then passed out. Kagome watched helplessly as he seemed to slip away for her. "Inu-Yasha… no…"

Miroku happened to lead Sango into the room at the time.

Kagome fell to her knees at Inu-Yasha's side.

"He can't breathe." Miroku observed quickly moving to his side.

"Let's make him more comfortable." Sango stated moving Inu-Yasha back to the position he was in before.

Miroku knelt down beside Sango pushing Kagome back out of the way.

Kagome felt withdrawn listening to Miroku and Sango talk about Inu-Yasha.

"The problem is we can't open his windpipe for him." Sango said.

Sango's comment gave Kagome an idea…one so crazy it just might work. She ran to her stuff brought it all in the room before dumping her belongings onto the floor. Sango and Miroku glanced at Kagome as she sifted through the things on the floor. Kagome grabbed a small yet long plastic tube.

"Move!" She commanded them.

They were unsure what she was up to but decided to trust her anyway.

Kagome placed one hand on Inu-Yasha's forehead and the other just under his chin. She used the position of her hands to tilt Inu-Yasha's head back. Though he was breathing a little easier, his throat was still swelling from the battle. Kagome pried Inu-Yasha's mouth open and shoved the tube down his throat.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled surprised.

"What are you doing?" Miroku finished Sango's thought.

"Inu-Yasha's neck was crushed by Naraku…right?"

"Well yeah but…"

"But nothing. In any form, Inu-Yasha needs air to survive. Even though his demon powers have returned, his strength has not."

"What does the tube have to do with anything?" Sango asked.

Miroku spoke before Kagome had the chance to. "Oh I get. The tube will allow air to pass through his windpipe and no amount of swelling will be able to crush the tube right?"

"Mmm" Kagome agreed with a nod.

Kagome then asked "Shippo… Will you find me…?" which lead to Shippo searching for random things that were scattered amongst her dumped belongings.

Once completed with her tasks, Inu-Yasha was breathing fine with a neck brace around his neck to ensure he didn't further injure himself, straps holding him down to the bed, his mouth pried open by a clamp which held his tongue out of his mouth as well as the tube that reached down his throat, and an IV in his arm that was rehydrating his body. Kagome then knelt down next to his bed in a comfortable position placing her hand in his.

Shippo peered over her shoulder. "Inu-Yasha looks funny with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, almost like a dead dog."

Kagome glared at Shippo.

Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder then hid behind him.

Kagome placed her head on Inu-Yasha's bed next to his arm before falling asleep.

Sango and Miroku picked up Kagome's scattered belongings before retreating to the other room.

Kiada looked at them a bit puzzled.

"Kagome's with Inu-Yasha." Sango stated leaning against the wall. Miroku slid down the wall to a comfy position where Sango joined him. Kirara jumped in her lap and Shippo curled up in Miroku's.

Kagome's dreams consisted of flashbacks from the day.

She raced to her side of the well, threw the door open to her home, and yelled for her mother. "Momma!" She yelled with all her voice had to offer. It was weak, but effective. Her mother had been in the other room at the time.

"It's about time you came back; it's been almost three weeks. What's wrong? Why are you so pale?"

Kagome had used all her energy to get there but somehow needed to draw enough energy to get back. "Momma… I need …your help. Inu-Yasha's …been hurt." She spoke between her breaths.

"Where has he been hurt?" Her mother asked brushing her fingers through her daughter's hair.

Kagome placed her hand to her neck as she continued to pant.

"I see" Her mother stated turning around. "From your pale color, I'll assume his injury is bad. I'll have some things ready for you in an hour or so."

Kagome nodded with a smile before racing off to find her teacher. He had offered his help; it was time he followed through.

The sun was up…school would be in session. She raced off to the school.

She burst into the classroom door just as Inu-Yasha would have if she'd been captured.

Everyone in the class stared at her.

She froze.

Her petrified stance didn't last for long. The teacher looked at her pale complexion. "Kagome?" He asked unsure he wanted an answer.

"Can I speak with you?" Kagome asked a bit out of breath. She was less winded now than when she had first arrived at her house.

"I'm in the middle of class Kagome…Can it wait?"

Her eyes widened as she shook her head in a spooked manner.

Somehow he knew this was about her 'little' secret and she needed his help. He nodded his head and motioned her back out the door. "…In the hall."

Once in the hall, he asked "What is it Kagome?" That was when she lost it.

A stream of tears flowed from each eye as she clutched onto his shirt.

"Kagome, tears won't solve anything. Stop crying and tell me what's wrong."

**Stop crying.** That's what Inu-Yasha had always told her. She took a deep breath before asking for help. "Inu-Yasha's been hurt. I need help." She started crying again. "I don't know where else to go."

"Kagome let's go someplace more private, shall we?"

Kagome followed him silently.

They ended up in the nurse's office.

At first Kagome didn't want to say anything; she didn't trust the school nurse.

"Kagome, you wanted my help so that means you have to talk to me…you have to talk to us."

She really didn't want to say anything in front of the nurse, but she knew she was running out of time. "Inu-Yasha and I and …'our friends' were in a …'battle' with a de… an 'evil person.' The evil person tried to kill Inu-Yasha."

"How Kagome?"

"He …tried to crush Inu-Yasha's neck." She made the moment of strangulation as she diverted her gaze from the nurse.

"Then why not bring him here?" The school nurse added in.

"I'd prefer not to move him." Kagome snapped with her stubborn streak on full alert. "…please" She pleaded with her teacher.

Her eyes suddenly flared with raged disappointment. "You said you wanted to help… You offered your kindness. I trusted you. Inu-Yasha trusted you. …And now …you're going let him die?" Kagome's eyes turned cold as she stood up to leave glancing back over her shoulder one last time.

Inu-Yasha had told her that her teacher couldn't be trusted. Kagome had insisted that people are trustworthy if given the chance. She argued for her teacher and he'd let her down.

"Kagome, Wait."

Kagome stopped. She glared over her shoulder.

"Come…sit…" The nurse commanded her.

Kagome turned around but did not reenter the office.

"How long has he been in this condition?"

"Two weeks" Kagome answered honestly.

"And why haven't you come sooner?"

Kagome didn't want to tell her she'd been too weak to come through the well but she really didn't have any other choice. "I was …knocked out as well." Kagome answered under her breath.

This sparked her teacher's concern. "When did you wake up?"

Kagome diverted her eyes. Her rosy coloration was coming back into her ghostly face.

"I see." said her teacher; he was surprised that her secret life was so dangerous.

"You must help me." She pleaded again.

He nodded at the nurse.

"I'll show you to use this stuff." She pulled various items out of the closet and drawer.

She told Kagome what they were and what they were used for. Kagome nodded showing her understanding.

After about an hour and half, Kagome was sprinting out of the school with a bag of supplies.

"Kagome…" Her friends stopped her in the hall.

There was no escape from them.

"Kagome… You look ill."

"Yes…Ill…cough …Very Ill…I must get home right away."

"What's in the bag?" Another inquired.

"Uh…Medicine" Kagome spoke trying to back away.

"Since when is a neck brace medicine?"

"Inu-Yasha's been hurt. I have to go." Tears started to run down her face. "Please…I have to go."

Her friends backed down allowing her fly past them.

'Hold on Inu-Yasha' she thought 'I'm coming just hold on.' She flew into her house grabbed her pack and flew out the door again. She flew through the well. In her mind she'd spent way too much time on her side of the well. She'd only been gone for close to two hours. Kirara was waiting for her to return and quickly guided her back to Inu-Yasha's side. She was thankful she hadn't been too late.

The image of Inu-Yasha slipping away from her replayed over and over in her mind: first his pale complexion, then his eyes fluttered open sparking her relief, next he gasped for air, and finally his eyes rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness.

"Kagome…"

Kagome jumped.

A hand rested upon her shoulder. "Easy Kagome." Miroku's voice followed. "Why don't you come eat?"

Kagome shook her head. "I want to be here when Inu-Yasha wakes up."

"Just come out to the main room and eat with us then you can return."

Kagome looked at Miroku with a stubborn glare.

"Shippo misses you…" He taunted.

Kagome's eyes softened. She hadn't spent much time with Shippo since the battle. She missed him too. "Okay." She agreed weakly.

She stood up and followed Miroku into the main room.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled racing across the room and leaping into her arms.

Shippo latched onto Kagome and stayed there. Kagome smiled at his affection.

"Good to see you well." Kiada spoke.

"Here" Sango stated handing Kagome a bowl of soup.

Kagome sat on the floor with the soup and Shippo curled in her lap.

Sango and Miroku tried to make conversation in order to get Kagome's mind off of Inu-Yasha's condition, but it was hard and eventually they gave up. Kagome ate in silence while Kiada crushed herbs to make a new medicine.

**Crash. Slam.**

Kagome jumped up dropping the bowl of soup onto the floor. Shippo leapt out of Kagome's reach and into Sango's arms. Kagome raced back to the back room closely followed by Miroku. The others trailed behind.

"Inu-Yasha" Kagome exclaimed bursting into the room.

Inu-Yasha was standing in the middle of the room frantically destroying everything around him. Inu-Yasha froze at her call then took a brief moment to look her over.

"Looks like you have a healthy dog-demon on your hands." Miroku commented leaning against the wall.

Inu-Yasha glared at the conceited monk.

The others crept in the doorway. Inu-Yasha proceeded to pull at the IV in his arm.

"Please Inu-Yasha" Kagome pleaded. "Leave it and Lie back down."

Inu-Yasha tried to growl at her but realized he couldn't with the tube down his throat so he tried to pull it out.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome pleaded with him. "Fine have it your way. Sit."

Inu-Yasha fell to the floor. When he hit the floor he was angry, but his anger faded when Kagome lie herself down on the floor next to him. _She looks exhausted._ Inu-Yasha thought. He lay paralyzed as he stared into Kagome's entrancing eyes. He watched them flutter open and shut. It wasn't long till she lost consciousness and only then did he realize that the sit had worn off. He opened his mouth then shut it. He had tried to call to her, but no sound came out. He lifted himself to all fours then moved closer to her. He then brushed one hand across her face moving her soft hair from her fragile face. He noticed that her breathing was slow; yet, normal. He exhaled. She was asleep.

"Poor Kagome." Miroku threw in his two cents. "She's been running around everywhere. She must be exhausted."

Inu-Yasha picked up Kagome's frail body. She moaned innocently as Inu-Yasha shifted her weight in his arms. His eyes softened at her soft objections.

Miroku decided that his presence was no longer needed and snuck out of the doorway pushing the others out as well. He closed the door almost all the way and peered in through the opening. Sango, Kirara, and Shippo joined him in spying on the two; after all, the two would never tell them what happened and they really wanted to know.

Inu-Yasha walked over to the bed where he had been lying; it was about the only thing he hadn't destroyed. Kagome reached her outside hand up to his robe and clutched it gently. In response Inu-Yasha lay her carefully on the bed.

Inu-Yasha knelt down next to her. He looked at her doll-like form. She was so perfect and he was…well, he was a warrior and a beaten one at that. He swallowed down his self-doubts. When he swallowed was when he realized that the tube was still in his throat. He lowered himself onto all fours before attempting to remove the tube.

The others pressed themselves harder into the doorway. They weren't sure if they should interrupt Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha reached his hand up to mouth and grabbed onto the tube with his claws. Pulling on the tube, Inu-Yasha felt the tube rip at the inside of his throat. His throat had swollen around the tube so much that his throat had lost all its lubricant and the friction rubbed at his already raw throat. Removing it hurt…a lot. Inu-Yasha cringed and curled on the floor, but he was determined to get it out. Inu-Yasha finally managed to remove the tube; tossing it carelessly to the side, he began to cough. Blood splattered the floor.

Coughing as though he had a hairball Inu-Yasha replaced his hand on the floor and began to sway back and forth uneasy. Miroku started to move forward but Sango's sympathetic hand on his shoulder held him back. It was hard to stand back and watch Inu-Yasha struggle against his own natural being.

Inu-Yasha suppressed the cough to his best ability and climbed up into the bed next to Kagome. He wanted to be near her while he was unconscious. He curled up with his head next to her hair. Kagome rolled over closer to Inu-Yasha. Then she curled up against his chest. He smiled inwardly. _She was just as infatuated by his presence as he was with hers_.

Miroku noticed Inu-Yasha's shocked and surprised mouth. Obviously he hadn't expected Kagome to cuddle with him. After Inu-Yasha's momentary surprise, Inu-Yasha lowered his head to the bed and fell asleep. Miroku and Sango stared at Inu-Yasha and Kagome until they were sure that they were both fast asleep then they snuck away to the main area.


	27. Magnetism

Magnetism

"Come to me dear miko… and bring that jewel of yours too."

"NO" Kagome yelled out.

"Come dear miko. I only wish to rid you of that vial thing."

"Leave Me Alone." Kagome pleaded.

"Come now miko…" It started.

Kagome ran. She wasn't sure if it was chasing her.

"Inu-Yasha" She etched out.

Inu-Yasha's ears twitched at his name. She had been whimpering all night. He was waiting for her to talk in her sleep, but she was a heavy sleeper, like the runt.

The demon latched onto her leg. She fought furiously, but she could not get free. It dragged her up in front of it. Wrapping a miasma tentacle around her, she felt the breath being squeezed from her chest. She fought against it but it was no use. When she felt like she was going to pass out, she put up one last fight. In doing so her miko energy was released. She purified the area around her. The demon shrunk back into the shadows. She filled her lungs with a deep breath …opening her eyes. She sat up and was panting from the shock.

"Geeze Kagome, You almost purified the runt. Watch it from now on."

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha.

It was clear to him that she had had a nightmare.

Her eyes were wide with shock, her breaths were fast and shallow, and her heart was beating incredibly fast. _I'll protect you…_ Inu-Yasha's comforting words came back to her. She held her breath to slow it and she closed her eyes trying to calm herself. She figured out that she was tangled in her own blanket.

Shippo was holding onto Inu-Yasha for protection as Inu-Yasha held him in his arms. It was clear she had scared him. She reached over picking Shippo up. She pulled him into her embrace petting his head. She needed to hold him, at least for a little while.

Inu-Yasha waited until later that day to confront Kagome about her nightmare. "Oi, Kagome…" Inu-Yasha wanted to get her attention. She was always carefree, but he still knew something was wrong. She was tenser than when she had those awful tests. "What'd you dream about last night?"

Kagome hesitated. She didn't want to tell him that she had the jewel; it was too precious, but she did need a reason for her actions. "I dreamt about… a demon… and you …weren't there …to protect me."

"I'll always protect you. I promised. …Remember?"

Kagome smiled. She remembered. Still…She had to get rid of it.

Miroku sat against the wall opening and closing his right hand. It was clear he was worried about the air void. _ That's it…Kazana… _Kagome thought victoriously.

Kagome waited till she could coerce Miroku into 'picking herbs' with her. She ditched Inu-Yasha and knew Sango wouldn't follow. They were alone!

"Miroku…" Kagome started. She wasn't sure just how to tell him. "um…"

"I know you carry the Shikon No Tama." Miroku finished for her.

"eeiii" Kagome squeaked.

"I felt its energy when you were injured so I asked Sango to keep an eye on Inu-Yasha today."

"I want your help to destroy it."

"And just how do you intend to do that?"

"Kazana" Kagome finished then looked guilty for the thought.

"Inu-Yasha… I'm sure they're around here somewhere. Besides Kagome looked really upset when she asked Miroku to go pick herbs with her. Why don't you just relax? They'll be back soon. If not… I'll kill the monk MYSELF."

Inu-Yasha looked pleased with her warrior nature but trusting disposition.

Sango studied Inu-Yasha's face; she'd only bought Kagome another half-hour, maybe less, before Inu-Yasha lost his mind and went searching.

"Ready?" Miroku asked. He was sure he could do this and have the jewel gone once and for all.

"Ready" Kagome stated holding on to her anchor with one hand and holding the jewel out in the other.

Miroku opened the air void allowing the suction to pull Kagome off the ground.

Kagome held her anchor tightly also clutching the jewel. She's carried it for so long it felt odd just to let it go. Slipping from her anchor she couldn't help but think that this wouldn't work.

She released the jewel just in time to be pried off her anchor point.

She screamed.

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up. "Kagome…" He uttered.

Miroku closed the air void just in time to be tackled by Kagome. She lay on top of him… Kagome tried to push herself from on top of him, but the Kazana wasn't sealed and it was pinned between the two of them so Kagome lie back down her weary body where she had original hit him.

Inu-Yasha and Sango stumbled into sight of the two as Kagome lie down on top of Miroku. Shippo and Kirara weren't too far behind, but when they came into view they decided that the further they were from this 'incident,' the safer they would be.

Inu-Yasha's blood began to boil. _What the fuck does she think she's doing?_

Sango's eyes lit up with demonic rage. _Stupid perverted monk! Getting Kagome involved in your twisted, perverted games now, are you?_

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Inu-Yasha yelled.

Kagome glanced up from the unconscious hoshi to a pair of bare feet topped by red pants. She didn't have to continue to know Inu-Yasha was standing over her.

Growling, Inu-Yasha waited for her stand up. _She'd better be injured._ Inu-Yasha thought with rage.

"Inu-Yasha…It's not…"

Inu-Yasha's growl cut her short. "I'll kill him."

"Oswari! Inu-Yasha, You will do nothing of the sort."

Inu-Yasha growled again pushing himself from the ground.

_She protected the damn monk._ His rage only grew.

He stalked out of the scene destroying helpless trees. She could only watch as he punched the center of a tree and it shattered into a million splinters then collapsed in on itself. She breathed a sigh of relief at Miroku's well being, followed by the tears of the pain of her own.

Sobbing redirected her attention. Sango stood motionless.

"Ah Kagome, It's nice to see you on top of me again."

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared down at the monk.

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

Tears flowed from Sango's eyes. She stared at the pair before she uttered softly "How could you?"

"Sango, It's not…!"

Before she could finish, Sango ran off. Kirara followed her.

"Close your stupid wind tunnel!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Kagome?"

Kagome heard her name called innocently from the bushes. "Shippo?"

Shippo crept out of the bushes as Miroku closed his kazana. "Kagome?" Shippo asked with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Shippo." Kagome stated sadly.

"Well…" Miroku jumped in looking down at the ground. "Looks like it can't be destroyed that easily."

Kagome sighed as she picked up the jewel from the soft grass.

Shippo looked confused.

"Ah…My head" Miroku stated raising his hand to the back of his head. When he removed it, his hand had blood on it.

"You're injured. Let's take care of you first."


	28. Destruction

Destruction

Near destruction of the Jewel

Inuyasha's jealousy

Inu-Yasha stalked through the woods. He couldn't believe that Kagome had done such a thing. He wanted to be angry with her, but he couldn't hold his rage. He was hurt that she'd done such a thing _…after all we've been through,_ Inu-Yasha thought destroying another innocent tree.

"Ahh, Master Inu-Yasha."

"Myoga?" Inu-Yasha asked with as calm of a tone as he could compose.

"You look upset."

"That's none of your damn business."

"Master Inu-Yasha, I have disturbing news…" Myoga waited for Inu-Yasha's reaction. Inu-Yasha didn't really look like he could take anymore bad news at the moment. He decided that just telling Inu-Yasha would be better than Inu-Yasha torturing him. "…Mistress Yuri is back."

"What?"

"Yuri…"

"I know who she is, damn it! What the hell do you mean by she's back?"

"She and Sesshoumaru fought yesterday."

Inu-Yasha smirked. "Serves her right." Inu-Yasha knew Sesshoumaru had won; he would never lose to an impure demon.

Myoga had debated on whether to tell Inu-Yasha that Yuri had won and Sesshoumaru was now pissed. "…What's wrong Inu-Yasha? Where is Lady Kagome?"

"Like I know. Why don't you ask the hoshi? He should know where that bitch is."

Myoga disappeared. Inu-Yasha had snapped at him when he mentioned Kagome's name. Something had definitely happened.

"…and now Inu-Yasha and Sango are upset. Kiada, what do we do?"

"Sounds like you both need to find them and explain what happened."

"But Inu-Yasha won't listen… OW!" **Slap.** "Myoga?"

"You might be surprised, Lady Kagome."

"…About what?"

"Master Inu-Yasha."

"How would you know that, Myoga?"

"I just came from him."

Momentary sadness crossed her face before she left Kiada's hut.

"Kagome? Where are you going?" Kiada asked.

"…To find Inu-Yasha."

Shippo jumped. "But Kagome…"

"He won't hurt me." She stated confidently before crossing her arms in front of her and slightly shivering.

Shippo jumped up on her shoulder nuzzling her face.

A slight smile crept up on her face as she reached her hand up and stroked Shippo's fur.

Sango sat next to the water's edge watching her dancing reflection.

She watched intently wondering what was wrong with her. _…so she wasn't the prettiest or the most feminine. She had never had to be and had good reason not to. Still the rejection was hard. _Miroku's words replayed in her mind._ 'It's good to see you on top of me again.' How many times had it happened before? What else didn't she know of?_

**Splash. **

Kirara disrupted her sad reflection. She nuzzled Sango and stole the tie from her hair.

When Sango tried to get it back, Kirara knelt down and bounced just out of reach. Sango reached out her hand but Kirara rolled over and dodged her hand. In response, Sango moved her hand to follow. This time Kirara leapt over Sango's arm and bowed in front of Sango's face. Her tails flipped wildly. A faint smile crossed Sango's saddened face.

Kagome walked out to Inu-Yasha's tree. He always went there to think. He had no reason not to go there. Upon seeing the tree, she searched the branches for Inu-Yasha's red complexion. It wasn't hard to find him. He sat in the top of the tree completely distracted by the gentle breeze.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome called.

Inu-Yasha slowly turned his head down to the strange little girl on the ground.

"Can we talk?" She called up to him.

Inu-Yasha was unsure he wanted to talk. Kagome had been the one to betray him; however, if he refused she would probably make him stay long enough to hear her out so after a moment, Inu-Yasha glided down from the treetop. He stared at her with cold eyes as he crossed his arms and dug his claws into his arms beneath his hatori. "Speak." He commanded not really sure why he shouldn't run before she could open her mouth.

She carefully worded her sentences. The slightest tempered outburst would cause Inu-Yasha to run and that was the last thing she wanted. "Nothing happened between me and Miroku."

Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed. He knew what he saw. "Keh."

"I am sorry you saw what you did, but there is more to it than that." She sighed. He wasn't really listening to her anymore and she knew it. "When you are ready to listen, come find me. I'll be at Kiada's."

"Sango?" Miroku stated coming into sight of her and Kirara playing on the ground.

Sango simply turned up her nose at the monk's voice.

"Sango…Would you listen to what I have to say?"

Without acknowledging his presence, Sango snatched her boomerang and threw it at him.

Ducking out of the way just in time to save his skin, he waited for Sango's next move.

Sango sat up and caught her weapon on the way back then resumed her rejected thoughts with her depressed reflection.

"Sango, Talk to me." Miroku approached dangerously close.

"Why should I, you … you…two-timing hoshi?" Sango jumped up, hit Miroku in the grove of her boomerang. Then she backed him into a tree. When Sango nailed Miroku to the tree, she pushed up and elevated him off the ground.

Pinned by his neck Miroku spoke quickly and carefully. "Nothing happened between Kagome and I. Inu-Yasha would kill me. You know that."

It took Sango awhile to think of a response. "…I heard you, Miroku! I was standing right there when you…you told Kagome that…that you were glad …that she was 'on top of you again!'" Sango could barely suppress her wounded ego.

Miroku burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

Miroku's laughter only fueled Sango's rage.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Miroku only laughed harder. "It's not what you think. But before you jump to any more conclusions, will you let me down and let me explain?"

Sango eyed him cautiously, but she caved at his labored breathing and let him off the side of the tree. After all, she might never know the truth if she left him there to suffocate.

Miroku waited for Sango to put down her weapon but she never did so he strolled over to the bank and sat down.

Sango trailed behind him slamming the end of her weapon into the ground. She stood behind him arms crossed.

Miroku leaned back in the grass. He tried to relax but Sango's glare made him tense. "We all met not too long before we met you. I was a traveler when I ran into Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Shippo. I distracted Inu-Yasha and took the jewel shards from Kagome then I took off …ha ha …on Kagome's bike, no less. Inu-Yasha hunted me down in the next town. I thought Inu-Yasha was an evil demon so I drew him out of town and tried to suck him into the air void. Unfortunately, I underestimated Kagome's loyalty to him. When I opened kazana, Inu-Yasha used his sword to secure his position in the ground, but when that started to give way Kagome threw herself at me in time to save him. I closed the wind tunnel just in time to be tackled by Kagome. She knocked me out on impact. When I came to, Kagome was lying on top of me arguing with Inu-Yasha. It wasn't long before we realized that we were all after the same demon. We've been traveling together ever since. Are you still mad at me?"

"What happened today?" Sango said consumed by rage.

"Kagome wanted me to help her; unfortunately, I wasn't of much use and now Inu-Yasha wants to kill me and you're mad at me. I'm sorry for what you saw Sango."

Sango sat down next to Miroku. She hesitated before asking, she wasn't sure she wanted the answer. "What did Kagome want your help with?"

"She wanted me to help her destroy it."

"Destroy What?"

"The Shikon No Tama."

"Kagome has it?"

Miroku nodded. "She didn't want Inu-Yasha to find out. They had a hard enough time protecting the jewel the first time."

"Somehow I don't believe you. Kagome would tell Inu-Yasha if she acquired it. She would tell us all. And when would she have gained such a thing Miroku? We have been at her side for a while now. She's had no time to gather it! I want the truth, Miroku! I want to know exactly what went on today!"

Miroku's eyes widened. _She doesn't believe me._ He just stared as she stormed off.

Kagome arrived back at Kiada's hut.

"No luck?" The old woman asked.

"He doesn't want to listen. At least no yet."


End file.
